In a Hopeless Place
by Begita Larcos
Summary: *Look 4 this Story's Sequel "Dangerous Love"* This takes place before the reaper case is reopened, Shaunessy is still alive and Reid meets Foyet long before the detective's death, no one knows George's secret and when the truth comes out what will Spencer decide?
1. Untold Anxieties

"We have a case." Hotch announced.

'_Finally..'_ Reid thought to himself, It had been a while now since the team had gotten a case that they would be working the forefront.

Lately there was nothing going on in the field where Reid was even needed, he felt his intelligence was being squandered, in the past few months he had spent most of his times doing the speed reading and thinking for the team whenever they found something that Reid felt they didn't feel like doing.

"4 Women were reported missing in the past 6 months, and only one of them has turned up."

A photo of a woman with short blonde hair came up on the screen, her eyes were lifeless and her head was turned up as if she had been looking into the sky before she'd expired. Her white dress shirt was torn and the buttons ripped from them, she had a gaping wound in her chest that appeared to have been forced open by something large. She was also missing 3 of her fingers on her right hand.

"Looks like someone ripped her heart out." Prentiss said

"That's exactly what happened." Garcia said not looking at the screen "This was Janine Procket, after the sicko ripped out her heart, with what the autopsy depicted as 'BY HAND' he covered it in a black paint and shoved it back in her chest… Kinda gives a whole new meaning to that David Usher song." She made an ick face shuddering.

Morgan smirked rolling his eyes leaning back in his chair.

"Anyways," Hotch continued, he was still standing as usual holding the case file in his hands, even though they had tablets he preferred to hold the photo's and files in his hands. Reid was the same way.. one of he and Hotch's few similarity's.

"There were 2 other bodies discovered but the victims had their teeth pulled out and finger tips removed, most likely to avoid identification. The Boston police only received this information a few hours ago, and didn't know it was related to this case because the bodies were discovered in a wooded area together by hikers. Where as, Janine was found on the side of the road near a major intersection."

"So how are they related?" Morgan asked, waiting for the reveal impatiently.

"They had black hearts as well." Garcia answered before Hotch.

"Yes but their bodies were so degraded it wasn't discovered until later that the hearts were painted, at first glance it appeared to be normal tissue disintegration." Hotch finished, Garcia buttoned her lip nodding as she looked around at everyone.

"This is Candace Brakner." A photo popped up of a short haired dirty blonde, she was smiling in it standing next to a dinosaur skeleton. "She was reported missing 17 hours ago by her girlfriend."

"So she's from Boston?" Morgan asked leaning in

"So was Janine, and she was only discovered 4 days ago, decomp puts her death at only about 12 hours after she was discovered."

"That's a short cooling off period." Prentiss remarked, "When were the other bodies supposedly dumped?"

"5 Months and 17 days ago, they were found close together and based on their level of decomposition, they'd been mostly half buried for that time. But the level of torture suggests something more personal, he may have known them." Reid finally spoke, not looking up at anyone.

"Ok." Prentiss said with a bit of edge in her voice.

"Its in the file… read it." Reid said back still not looking up

Prentiss pulled back a little, exchanging a look with Morgan who only looked at Reid from the corner of his eye, Rossi stared up at the screen still, Hotch and JJ shrugged off the comment as if they hadn't heard it, Reid had been moody for a while now, JJ had just avoided him all together and Hotch decided whatever it was Reid could handle it and he wouldn't bother to say anything unless it started to affect his work.

Garcia was still flipping through photo's on the monitor, while describing the victims so close to home as she usually did. Everyone else then began asking the other obvious routine questions as Hotch answered each one with his stern "know how" he always portrayed.

"Hey Kid." Reid was suddenly pulled out of thought, slightly startled he momentarily looked up from the file. Morgan had nudged his foot from under the table and was staring at him with an expecting look.

"Where's your head at?" Reid cocked his head to the side, pursing his lips and briefly biting down on his bottom lip as he looked back at the file, he'd already read it over about 10 times in the period everyone had been going through it on screen. But he figured looking busy made people bother you less.

"I'm fine." He said back to Morgan without looking at him, Morgan furrowed his brow as he stared at Reid for a few moments, he exchanged a look with Rossi who curled up his bottom lip and gave a small shrug.

'_Its not like I can't see that.'_ Reid thought to himself. Inwardly sighing.

The case went on in to further detail, and JJ announced they would be heading to Boston.

"We're going to go over everything with Boston PD and try to come up with a profile for them, hopefully we can shed some light on this unsub before Candace is his next victim." Hotch finished as he closed the file, "Wheel's up in 20."

Everyone started to rise and gather their things, Garcia bustling around picking up extra pen's and the like from the table as she usually did. Reid stayed sitting fixated on the photo of Janine's black heart that was being held in a gloved hand (most likely the coroner's) the paint was thick and almost plastic looking at this point from lividity, almost like it had been coated in turtle wax or something, painted perfectly black.

"Something you see?" Reid heard Rossi's voice behind him, he put the photo back in the file and closed it.

"He must be sad." Reid said almost under his breath, organizing all the papers in front of him and straightening them together with a tap on the table.

"How so?" Rossi sounded interested. Reid had little if nothing to share in the past while and had been what Rossi felt by the fact that most of the input he had was being out on paper instead of spoken, something unique to share.

"How so what?" Reid said turning around to meet Rossi's gaze. Rossi knitted his eyebrows at the obvious avoidance to an answer. Reid just looked at him with a blank stare

"Is there a problem?" Rossi asked pulling his hands up from his pockets to cross his arms, neither had noticed Hotch lingering at the door.

"No, why would there be." Reid answered not breaking eye contact.

"Lets go, jets waiting." Hotch interrupted from the doorway, both men looked back at him seemingly startled.

Hotch gave a stiff nod of his head meeting both their gaze and walked out.

Rossi looked down momentarily at Reid who had already turned around and was picking up his jacket.

"Let me know when you want to tell me about that problem kid." Rossi said, walking to the door.

Reid rolled his eyes and sighed, as he hurried out the door pushing past Rossi without a word.


	2. Spilled Drinks & Stinky Fingers

Reid circled his knuckles with his fingers as he looked out the window of the jet, white clouds passing by them in slow animation.

Morgan was relaxing listening to his headphones, while JJ was showing Prentiss video's of Henry on her phone.

Hotch was reading over the file still, legs crossed lost in thought.

Rossi walked by Reid to get some coffee, Reid turned his eyes for a few seconds as he passed then returned to cloud watching. The sound of hot coffee pouring into a paper cup trolled from behind him, he heard the tap of another cup and listened to it fill, then the tear of 3 sugar packets…

'_Wonderful'_ Reid thought sarcastically, his throat feeling dry and his temples throbbing.

Rossi sat down next to Reid and put a coffee down on the table in front of him.

"Thanks" Reid said still staring out the window.

"Don't mention it." Rossi replied getting comfortable in his seat as he circled his cup around in his grasp watching the liquid ripple around.

"I don't have anything to talk about if that what you want to know." Reid said, Rossi was staring ahead as he took a long sip of his coffee.

"I didn't ask." He said coolly

"You're a terrible liar." Reid said with a bit of a smirk and a laugh, Rossi smiled a moment.

"Yeah well takes one to know one." He retorted, Reid rolled his eyes and smiled wider, lips pressed together still, he looked down at his coffee and picked it up staring into it.

They sat in silence for a moment, the dull sound of Morgan's music could be heard and JJ and Prentiss hushed giggles and conversation as video's of Henry played on the tiny screen in JJ's hand.

"I'm fine really." Reid said then taking a sip, Rossi crossed his legs and shifted his body to face Reid, moving in close to him so as not to let others hear.

"That's bull Spencer, you got issues you can bring em up. What's eating you?."

Reid didn't look up from his drink as he furrowed his brow and pushed his tongue out from between pursed lips and back into his mouth.

"Its just… stuff Rossi, I can deal with it better by myself ok, please just leave it alone."

Rossi sighed making his defeated but not good enough face he was so good at as he pulled back and sat with his head up against the back of the seat.

"Fine." He said "But you know.." he turned his head towards Reid who met his gaze finally, "If you need someone… to talk to…" Reid looked out the window again.

"kay Thanks Dave." He said quickly, shifting his body uncomfortably so he was closer to the window as he drank back his coffee, it was luke warm at best but the caffeine helped his headache a bit.

Rossi had vacated the seat after a few moments and went and sat opposite the girls who were more than happy to make small talk.

Reid pushed a stray strand of hair behind his ear, Hotch was looking at him, he knew that he was without having to look back. Hotch just had that piercing stare that made Reid's hair stand up, especially when something was on his mind, eventually he would have to talk to someone, and he knew Hotch was waiting for that breaking moment when he could get it out of him.

Reid drank back the rest of his coffee quickly, licking his lips from the sugar that had settled on the rim of the cup and sprinkled his lips, he put the cup on the table.

_So he didn't feel like talking… so what_ he'd thought to himself, not 3 weeks ago the team had gone out for drinks after mostly doing paper work, since their case load had been weak lately to say the least.

Reid had been left at the table while JJ danced with Prentiss which they usually did when they went out to avoid being hit on, which never worked because drunken idiots always figured they were lesbians or something when they danced together and often tried to interject between them. Reid figured at this point they did it on purpose. Turning down men must make them feel powerful or somethin.

Morgan had no problem with girls hitting on him, within moments of being anywhere out with the team there was always at least 3 women meeting his gaze which he always shot back his chocolate thunder look (as Garcia put it) and would spend his time buying drinks, dancing and then calling a cab home for the girls who had hit on him, he was smooth but not a douche who took home anything with a pair of open legs. To this Reid also figured was something Morgan enjoyed, it made him as he saw with JJ and Prentiss… feel powerful and in control.

Garcia was nursing a fruity drink with colored straws and umbrella's while she attempted to dance and not spill her drink on Kevin.

The pounding music had numbed Reid's headache by now and at least the lights were low even though some were also multi colored and blinking on and off, he didn't know why he bothered coming with everyone when he usually ended up hanging back to watch peoples coats and drinks at the table.

It was nice to be with them though, even if he wasn't part of the activity. Just to be with people was nice, it was nice to be alone too but it had become a constant and painful reminder or how lonely Reid really was.

"This seat taken?" Reid looked up from his drink, which was only club soda with a wedge of lime in it anyways, a man was standing over him his face a bit obscured by the low hanging light at the table and all the blinking of the lights near the dance floor.

"Uh yeah sorry, I'm just saving these chairs for my friends." The man looked out at the floor. Reid could make out his profile in the dark but not his features. He was wearing grey denim jeans and a long black shirt, from his profile Reid could see he had short hair which was styled kind of poking out everywhere from the top of his head, but it was cut clean and he was well shaven. He had glasses perched on the end of his nose.

"Those guys out there are your friends?" he said, "You've been sitting her for 20 minutes alone doing nothing though."

Reid looked a bit confused

"Excuse me?" was all he could say, the response was not something he'd expected to hear.

"Sorry, I just noticed you've been sitting here for a long time is all." The man said looking down at him, Reid could now make out his face a bit in the light as it flickered. His eyes were deep and gold in color, he was an older man with a smooth looking face, he had a few lines from age on his forehead and around his eyes but Reid could see he wore it well, he placed him in his late 30s perhaps.

"What?" the man said then, not breaking gaze with Reid

Reid blushed slightly, "Oh sorry." He said a bit startled he'd lingered so long in the gaze, he accidently knocked his glass over into the man's pant leg. Who moved back quick enough that the soda only splashed his shoes.

"I'm so sorry." Reid said instantly, grabbing a handful of napkins from the table and leaning down on the floor to clean up the soda, as he did though then man leaned down at the same time and took Reid by the wrist, which startled Reid who looked up at him.

"It's ok… really" the man said calmly, Reid felt the soda soaking into the knee of his pant leg, the man was kneeing next to him still holding Reid's wrist, and leaning his other hand against the table for support.

"Can I get you another?" he asked, Reid blushed again furiously _'Oh my god what's wrong with me'_ he thought for a second as he broke their gaze and politely pulled his hand back and sat on the chair, the man smiled as he rose and put Reid's glass upright. Reid proceeded to pat down the table and the edge, as a waitress came by and started collecting the napkins and the glass.

"Sorry, Sorry" Reid said profusely seemingly to everyone and no one , the club was still loud and it seemed like no one had really even noticed the incident.

"So is it?" Reid looked up,

"What? Is what?" he said confused, the man laughed "Is this seat taken?" he asked again.

'_Oh god Why am I so stupid?'_ Reid thought instantly,

"No… no I guess not."| he answered, wiping his hands together. They were sticky and that annoyed him.

"Good." The man said casually and took one of the chairs and turned it around sitting on it backwards at the table next to Reid, who was quite surprised by this. Reid cracked a weak smile and coughed a bit, the man crossed his arms over the back of the chair as he looked at Reid with still eyes he had a lovely smirk painted on his face.

"Hey…" Reid said weakly.

"Hey…" The man said back, they stared at each other for a moment

"Oh um I'm Spencer, by the way sorry, sorry about the drink." Reid said he was desperately trying to think of anything to say now that this man was sitting opposite him. He pulled his hands under the table and started fidgeting, pulling at his finger nails and rubbing the wet spot on his knee. The man just stared back at him.

"George.." he said smiling, "Nice to meet you Spencer."

Reid smiled back with lips pressed together in an awkward expression nodding for no apparent reason.

"Nice to meet you too George." He said still fidgeting under the table, he could see his reflection in George's glasses and wondered if George could see how stupid he was feeling right now. George slowly moved his head to catch Spencer's gaze

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" he asked plainly, Reid sat up a bit straighter, trying not to stutter as he thought of a response _'Yes you are, why are you sitting here? Why are you looking at me like that?'_ is what echoed in his head. _'Why am I feeling like this…?'_ was the other thing he kept thinking.

"Need some air maybe?" George asked, it sounded as if he was genuinely concerned. Spencer took a shallow breath

"Yeah.. uh yeah that might be a good idea." He said, George rose and offered his hand to Spencer. Who stared at it a moment not really knowing what to do. George slowly retracted his hand when Spencer didn't take it.

"I'm sorry." George said "I am making you uncomfortable." Reid smiled weakly, looking around a bit trying to think of something to say. George smiled slightly. "I'll leave you to your thoughts then." He said nodding and turned away walking to the exit. Reid just watched him for a minute, as he moved smoothly past people and around the corner. Reid stood up suddenly and without thought started to follow George. Morgan noticed Reid leaving and went to step in his path but Reid moved by him quickly.

"Sorry I'll see you tomorrow or something." Reid said as he passed, Morgan shrugged and went back to the floor where Garcia, JJ and Prentiss were laughing and dancing with Kevin who seemed to enjoy the attention of the girls.

As Reid exited the building he felt the cold of the air hit him quickly, it was only September but there was a chill in the air, frost even. He thrust his soda sticky hands under his arm pits and started walking away from the door that closed behind him along with all the noise from inside that muffled.

"Hey.." Spencer turned around at the voice and saw George standing leaning up against a street lamp with his arms crossed, Spencer shifted his fingers nervously under his arms, he felt fuzz sticking to the ends of his fingertips which annoyed him and for some reason he felt embarrassed by it as well.

"Hi.." he said back in more of a squeak than a greeting, he closed his eyes momentarily almost in a wince out of how stupid he thought he sounded. George just smiled cocking an eyebrow.

"Collect your thoughts did you?" he asked, Reid shuffled his feet a bit then started to walk in a random line towards George.

"Wasn't much to collect really." He replied. George laughed as he started walking towards Spencer. Who stopped in his tracks smiling in a dumbstruck way as George came closer, his face now very visible in the light of the street lamp.

"I was watching you in there, and trying to think of how to approach you in a way that didn't seem stupid, lucky for me your just as awkward as I am." George said, putting his hands in his pockets looking out at the road. Reid was taken aback a bit. That this good looking guy who seemed so confident and cool was afraid HE sounded stupid, when it had been Reid who spilled a drink on him like an idiot.

"Uh Why?" is all that came out of Spencer's mouth, which he immediately regretted saying cause of how stupid it sounded when it came out and by the amused look George had on his face. Even though he was looking in another direction.

"You're nice lookin'." George said, he shuffled his foot around as he said it. "And I thought… I'd regret it if I didn't at least say Hello." He said looking at Reid then with a sheepish kind of grin. Reid couldn't help blushing and standing there with his mouth slightly open.

George's eyes seemed to be studying Reid's face as he calmly put a hand on Spencer's shoulder then rubbing it slightly.

"You cold?" he asked, Reid made a bit of a face and nodded. Shifting his weight from foot to foot nervously.

"Wanna get some coffee? I know a great place." George said, a twinge of excitement in his voice.

"I dunno." Reid answered, George moved back and pulled his arms behind his back a moment and stretched looking up at a traffic light.

"Come on you can give me that at least for getting my shoes wet." He said, Reid laughed nervously putting his hands in his pockets as he looked at George who then did the same smiling wide.

"Yeah.. yeah Coffee would be nice." Reid said and they started walking.


	3. 12 Year old Angst and a Secret

Reid felt himself being shaken awake gently, the Jet had landed in Boston and the team had mostly gathered their things and were getting off.

"Hey sleepy head." Prentiss said with a smile, Reid arched his back a bit as he sat up straight squinting his eyes, it was still dark out.

"Want me to wait for you?" Prentiss said, "We're just heading out to a hotel from here, it's only 2AM so we're all thinking of getting some sleep." Reid rustled his hair as he stood up.

"Yeah thanks." He said picking up a book and his sweater from the table. Prentiss watched him with a bit of concern on her face.

"You ok?" she said, Reid stood up straight then,

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" he said sharply, Prentiss looked a bit taken aback

"Well it's nothing personal Reid, it was just a question." Reid organized his items in his arms and turned to go past Prentiss but she blocked his way.

"Reid what is it? You've been acting weird for a while now." Reid didn't look up at her. Emily groaned

"Spencer come on!" she said finally "What is up with you?" Reid looked at her and then back at his arms that were crossed tight around his belongings.

"Nothing, I just… met somebody… ok that's all." He said, Emily's face went from a confused look to a bit of a relieved expression.

"So is this like first love brooding or something then?" she said sarcastically, Reid sighed rolling his eyes. Trying to fruitlessly push past her again but she denied him.

"Its late can we just drop it please." Reid said with annoyance in his voice, Emily took a step back and moved to one side

"Thank you." Reid said, Emily sighed.

"Whatever it is Spence… it'll work itself out." She said her voice trailing behind him. Reid pretended not to hear her as he exited the Jet. As he clamored down the steps he saw the rest of the team getting into SUV's.

"Hey Kid, wanna ride?" Morgan called out to him, Spencer shook his head gathering his suitcase from the under carriage.

"No thanks I think I'll take a cab, I want to do some list making before tomorrow." Morgan looked a bit defeated and somewhat annoyed by the response.

"Don't be out too long." Hotch said opening the driver's side door. "We have an early day tomorrow."

Reid nodded with a half smile.

"Got it thanks." He said walking in the opposite direction of the team.

Morgan looked at Hotch as Prentiss came up the SUV. JJ and Rossi had already shrugged it off and were getting settled in the SUV, seatbelts and the like.

"Someone needs to talk to him." Morgan said then, Hotch shook his head slightly.

"It's probably nothing Morgan, let him be for now."

"I think it's a someone, not a something." Prentiss said, Morgan looked at her with an astonished look.

"You think the kid got himself a girlfriend?" he asked expectedly. Prentiss shook her head

"Don't know for sure but it would explain all this broody twelve year old behaviour." Hotch rolled his eyes as he got into the vehicle and put on his seatbelt.

"If you two gossips don't get in this SUV I'm going to leave you here in the parking lot, its after two can we please just leave it be and go get some rest." Prentiss and Morgan both groaned, wanting to discuss it more but knew they were all too exhausted to press to issue any further tonight.

"Thank you." Hotch said turning the ignition.

Reid watched from around the corner as the SUV's took off towards the hotel, he glanced around as if looking to see if he was alone which he was, as he stepped onto the side walk and hailed a cab, as it was approaching his cellphone vibrated. Spencer pulled it out just as the cab pulled up alongside and he flipped the cell open placing it to his ear.

"Hello,." He said with a smile painted from ear to ear. "George?"


	4. Sandal Wood and Tea Spice

Their pace wasn't quick and Reid wondered where about this "Great Place" was, George walked next to him occasionally glancing back smiling lightly, and all Spencer could muster was an awkward tight lipped smile.

It still seemed weird trailing after a stranger and leaving his friends behind, though he felt that it wasn't as if he would have been missed much. As George had stated before Reid had been sitting alone at the table doing nothing for quite sometime. at least this was interesting.. a bit cold but still interesting.

"How far is it?" Reid asked pulling his shoulders up shrugged around his neck with his hands deep in his pockets, George was staring ahead as if scanning the street

"Not far " he said, Reid nodded inwardly to himself _'What am I doing.'_ He kept thinking silently, wondering if he should have just gone home and buried his face in a book or something for the five hundredth night in a row.

"Its just up here." George said picking up the pace a bit, Reid shuffled along after him, his hands were cold and still sticky and his pant leg was sticking to his knee which was starting to really irritate him. They rounded a corner and came to a brick building with a large wooden door. There was a large window with a tall curly iron gate in front, perhaps to keep people from breaking the window Reid figured, he could see a few tables through the window and chairs placed under paper lights.

"Come on, I promise you this alone is worth walking out in the cold." George walked ahead and pulled open the large door and waited for Spencer, who smiled still with a closed mouth as he nearly scurried inside the building. George smirked to himself.

"You act like a scared rabbit on the run or something." Spencer turned to meet Georges gaze as he walked past him, George let the door close behind him shaking his head slightly still smiling.

Reid wasn't quite sure what to say to the comment, and didn't want to say sorry anymore since that had been all he had been saying, so he just shrugged and laughed nervously.

George scratched the back of his head and ruffled his hand through his hair as he approached the counter, it was a small shop and the woman at the till didn't seem to speak fluent English quite well, but George ordered two drinks and proceed to pay.

Reid was a bit confused since he expected it would be his job to pay but… it's not like this was a date… ? or something, the thought flittered in his mind briefly and he could feel his palms getting hot and he quickly shook off the feeling as George came over to him with drinks in hand.

"Shall we sit? I'm pretty sure these seats are free." He said with a twinge of sarcasm. Reid finally cracked a smile, which didn't feel awkward this time, it was nice to feel a bit more settled. He could tell George was trying to make small talk as best he could since Reid hadn't contributed much so far in the way of conversation.

George took a seat at a table near the corner, away from the door but still able to have a nice view out the window of the street. As Reid sat down opposite George he noticed all the bustling outside.

Cabs driving, street lights shining, strangers walking hand in hand, a food cart parked on the corner.

"It's quiet here." Reid looked back at George who was looking out the window, "I'm not from around here but when I get to… I like to come here to think you know."

Spencer smiled, George met his gaze then and handed him his drink. "Try it, it's my favorite." He said

Reid took the cup in his hands, the heat felt nice in his palms, and the steam that rose filled his head with a wonderful fragrance. He lifted the rim to his lips and sipped slowly, it wasn't too hot or too sweet, it was an interesting mix of flavours… he liked it.

"I'm kind of a sugar junky." George said taking a drink from his own cup, "They put some kind of tea spice or something in it with Vanilla and sugar, I dunno the recipe or anything, I just know what I like.."

Reid smiled back at George from behind his cup, as he took another large sip.

"Its good thank you." He said, his chest felt warm, and he finally felt like he could let go a bit. The entire walk had been tense and Reid felt his muscles tingle with a numb kind of itch as he breathed in finally letting himself relax a bit.

They sat for a bit just looking into their cups then, Reid started to open his mouth to say something and George instantly looked up at him which made Reid feel weird again.. Which he couldn't comprehend why… he'd never really been shy but maybe that's not what this was.

"Sorry I interrupted a thought there hey?" George said looking back into his cup. Reid cleared his throat sitting back a bit further in the chair and putting the cup down on the table.

"So…" he began, "Your not from here then?" George didn't look up from his cup.

"No I'm just.. just visiting I suppose." Reid knit his brows for a moment trying to figure what the change in Georges tone meant.

"Your girlfriend?" Reid asked then breaking the silence.

George looked up at him with a quizzical look, then he laughed.

"No… I don't have a girlfriend." He shook his head seemingly amused by the comment which made Reid feel a bit stupid once again.

"Sorry, so uh… where are you staying then?" Reid asked, George's eyes raised from his cup to meet Spencer's. And he once again looked down into his cup his face hardening slightly, if Reid hadn't been trained to see subtle changes like that in people he may have missed it.

"I'm sorry that's really none of my business." Reid said then, George looked up with an apologetic expression

"Oh no… no its ok… I'm just…well I'm kind of without a place here." He drank back the rest of his coffee.

"I have my own place back in Boston, just staying wherever for now, traveling I guess you could say."

Reid nodded, he knew how that felt, sometimes he didn't feel like going home and spent time just riding the subway around or even sitting in his apartment hallway to avoid being alone he could listen to his neighbors and feel less by himself.

"How long are you here for?" Reid asked finishing the last bit of his coffee as well. George pursed his lips and shrugged one shoulder as he slung back his arm on the chair resting his head on his hand.

"For awhile.. why do you ask?" Reid felt his palms get sweaty again and his cheeks flush which didn't go unnoticed by George who nicely enough said nothing, just smiled softly back at Reid as he cleared his throat trying to pick anything out of his brain to say.

"Maybe we can get together another time? Maybe…" Reid said in a cracked voice as he pulled his hands under the table and started fidgeting again. George leaned forward clasping his hands together on the table as he looked at Reid.

"I'd like that." He said, his eyes were so intense. Like shining amber staring into him. And out of impulse Reid suddenly blurted out

"You can come by my place right now if you like." He clenched his fists under the table pressing his nails into his palms _'You can do what? What did I just say?'_ came echoing through his head, his words were usually so compartmentalized in a very safe and sane bunch of organized boxes up there in his memory. Right now it felt like a wind storm had come through his thoughts with a massive blow to his rational thought.

"Yeah?" George said a bit surprised by the sudden invitation, "It's not too late or anything for you is it? I don't want to be putting you out or anything."

Reid shook his head, he felt awkward for suggesting it but the drive to go through with this random gesture of welcome in was quite strong, he wasn't sure why either, but now he wanted to do it.

It felt almost… powerful and that made him think of Prentiss, JJ and Morgan… and he wondered if this was the same…

"Well ok then." George said rising from his seat, he offered his hand to Reid then "Shall we?"

This time Reid took his hand, no apprehension, and it felt cool to the touch since he had been clenching his fists so tightly, his fingers tingled from the stress of flexing them in his palm.

George gave a bit of a tug and pulled Reid to his feet and then let go of him, they were almost face to face now, though George was slightly taller. He smelled intoxicating and Reid felt flush for a moment standing so near to him, it was a rich smell of sandal wood and an airy hint of lavender.

George's eyes flew over Spencer's face for all but a moment he looked as though he had been lost in a moment himself but he shrugged it away and cleared his throat smiling.

"Lead the way." He said extending his arm to the doorway, and they made their way out into the street.


	5. 3 Locks and a Wet Floor

Reid gripped his keys in his hand as they walked up the front path to his apartment building, they hadn't said much as they made their way to the apartment.

Some awkward small talk on the subway but mostly they had stared out the window, and broke away their gazes from each other in seconds with nervous smiles. Reid's head felt clouded, maybe he had been overthinking things and that's why he couldn't grasp even one thought out the air.

Reid trailed ahead a bit as he made his way up the front steps and around the corner to the main doors of the building, George was right behind him. Following almost like it were an awkward game of Simon says, Reid fumbled with the keys as he searched for the right one.

George had his hands thrust into his pockets, he was teetering back and forth slightly on his heels, watching moths circle the light above the main door.

Reid finally pushed the key into the lock after two botched attempts because his hands seemed to be shaking, they weren't even so much cold anymore, he was feeling very tense though. The entire ride on the subway he had questioned himself and gone over a hundred different scenarios that could transpire.

And now they were here in front of his building and he'd opened the door, and this was it, he was going to let George into his apartment.. Reid hadn't even had anyone from the team over to his apartment, he supposed no one had ever asked to come by anyways since he wasn't exactly known for entertaining guests and scintillating conversation… at least the kind that interested most people, the things he found intriguing were usually met by blank stares and ridged smiles.

Reid pushed opened the door and exchanged a glance with George as he held it open, George smiled and nodded briefly stepping into the building.

"Nice," he said looking around, Reid closed the main door behind him and placed his keys back in his pocket, the apartment building had a small lobby with a few chairs and a large plastic tree in one corner, the light fixtures were affixed to the walls which were painted a pineapple beige color.

"Its just.. uh… just up the stairs here." Reid said passing by the elevator, George looked back at it for a moment then followed Reid up the stairs, hands still in his pockets, Reid's tracing up the railing as he walked, one foot in front of the other up and up to the third floor of the building.

There were about twenty eight apartments and five floors to the building, Reid didn't mind the walk up the stairs and at least the heat was on inside so the chill that had set into his clothes was finally starting to peak off.

The two rounded the corner at the top of the stairs making their way down another hall and finally stopping at a large brown door. Reid took out his keys again and unlocked two different dead bolts and the main lock on the knob. George had been watching Reid from behind him, just noticeable enough for Reid to see this out of the corner of his eye, it was as if George were studying the way each key went into each lock. It felt weird and somewhat unsettling.

Reid opened the door then, pushing it back and then turning to George.

"Okay well this is it… this is home." He said, George craned his neck a bit looking over Reid's shoulder into the dark apartment. Then back at Spencer.

"I'd say it's nice… but I can't see it." He said with a sarcastic smile on his face. Reid cleared his throat and briefly put his arm out as to signal George to proceed inside, who raised his eyebrows a moment and then walked inside a few steps.

'_Idiot.'_ Reid thought to himself _'What is wrong with me?'_ he put his keys away again and went inside closing the door and flicking on the light as he did.

The apartment was quite plain, most of the furniture was older and dated looking as if it had been inherited from someone. There were many shelves with books placed neatly side by side in each all in alphabetical order. George listened to Spencer lock the door. One, two and all three locks.

As he removed his shoes then.

"It's not much but its home." Reid said walking further in, George walked behind Spencer as he began giving a brief tour of the apartment.

Living room with a pull out couch, reasonably sized bathroom with sliding shower doors, small kitchen that looked like it hadn't been used much. Dining room table covered in papers and books with little colored papers sticking out between the pages to keep their place, a linen closet with only three towels inside and a few extra bedding linens, and then they stopped in front of the last door. The door to Spencer's room, Reid looked at George a bit awkwardly for a moment before pointing out the obvious… that was his room and he didn't bother to open the door.

"It's a nice place Spencer." George said following Reid back into the kitchen where Reid started to wash his hands in the sink, getting the soda off felt good, it had been driving him crazy for over an hour now.

"It serves its purpose." Reid said plainly taking some dish soap from the dispenser and lathering his hands not looking back at George.

"You sound like you don't like it here." George said walking in a seemingly random pattern back and forth looking at all of Reid's various belongings, Reid shook the water from his hands as he turned the taps off.

"It just gets lonely sometimes is all." He said turning a bit startled as he did almost bumping right into George who was holding up a dish towel for Spencer. Reid blushed but looked away quickly.

"Thank you." He said patting down his hands, and folding the towel slinging it over one of the kitchen chairs, George's eyes followed Reid around the room.

"Welcome." He said back, Reid rubbed his hands together looking back at George who stood in the middle of the kitchen, hands in his pockets again, relaxed just looking back at him. It was almost like they were speaking without words for a moment just looking at each other.

"I'm sorry," Reid began then, "I don't really have a drink or anything to offer you." George waved his hand a bit.

"It's fine really, thanks for inviting me in." Reid was rolling down his sleeves and straightening them, he was fidgeting again and starting to get really annoyed with himself. He would never act ridiculous like this if he were out on a case… with the team. Why was this so foreign? Having someone in his apartment..?

"Maybe we should call it a night." George said, Reid looked up at him furrowing his brow a bit.

"Oh yeah… well ok, where are you staying?" he asked, George gave a small smirk and Spencer remembered then George had said he wasn't staying anywhere in particular. And now he wondered how much of this friendly invite he would or more over should extend to George.

"I don't want to put you out or nothing." George said scratching his head, "Its kinda late anyways, do you mind if.." before he finished Reid cut in "My couch pulls out!" he said, almost too loudly. He pulled his hands up to his chest for a moment, then pointing his finger up to nowhere seemingly as he shook his hand trying to think of something to say. "I have blankets too." He said, George laughed lightly.

"Ok then, I guess that makes a bed." He said with a comical expression on his face, Reid was reeling inside at how dumb everything he'd said sounded. he just managed to mustered a nod and made his way swiftly down the hall to the closet.

George walked past into the living room over to the couch. Reid blushed furiously as he sorted through the linens. '_What are you doing? What are YOU doing?_' he kept saying inside as he pulled stuff down, and gathered it in his arms. As he turned around he stumbled startled and ended up in Georges arms, sheet and blanket draping over his own arms as a pillow landed on the floor.

"No offense Spencer." George started as helooked down at Reid who was still staring up at him red faced, his arms half wrapped around George and tangled in sheet and blanket.

"But you're as nervous as a Chihuahua." George said moving forward and helping Spencer stand up on his own. Reid choked a second on what could have been an embarrassed laugh or a cough. George smiled then reassuringly.

"Here let me take this ok." He gathered the blankets and sheet from Spencer and picked the pillow up off the floor, and started towards the living room.

"You should relax sometime" he said his voice trailing out to Spencer from around the corner, Reid face palmed then with one hand plastered on his forehead and the other on his hip and he rapped on his head a few times with his fist. '_Stupid!_' he scolded himself.

George could be heard moving cushions around then laying out the sheet and blanket on the old couch, Reid slowly strode over to the living room watching from the corner as George set up the make shift bed.

"You should wash those before it stains." George said not looking up from pulling the blanket up on top of the sheet and throwing the pillow into the couch. Reid looked a bit puzzled.

"Your pants." George said pointing at Reid's knee, Reid looked down quickly at the stain, it was stiff now he'd almost forgotten about it.

"Oh yeah.. yeah thanks I'll do that." He said, George put his hands in his pockets and gave a skeptical look to Spencer. Who just looked back at him blankly. George raised his hand up a moment then in a short wave.

"Well goodnight then." He said sitting down on the pull out taking his glasses off and placing them on the end table, Reid nodded and put his hands under his arm pits again.

"Uh yeah." He said he paced to the hall then back to the living room and nodded again at George who nodded back at him.

"Yeah goodnight then." Reid said and made a B line for his bedroom, as soon as he was inside he closed the door and put his hands on the top of his head rustling up his hair and making an agonizing face as if he'd stubbed a toe or something. '_Oh my god_.' He thought rubbing his eyes. '_He must think I'm a complete idiot'_ Reid thought, he pulled off his sweater vest and unbuttoned his dress shirt a few buttons from the top.

He undid his belt and pulled it out of the pant loops in one swift motion dropping it near the side of his bed. He turned and pulled open a drawer and took out a pair of plaid pajama pants. Then he slipped off his kaki's the knee stuck on his leg a moment and he shook his foot pulling it loose and momentarily making his pants go air born before they settled in a corner on the floor.

Spencer sighed looking into the mirror above his bed, it was framed in a rusted gold. His mother had always loved that mirror, and everything else in the apartment as a matter of fact, since Reid had taken most of her furniture when she moved to the hospital.

Spencer pulled at the end of one of his socks, it stretched out as it pulled off his foot. Purple with polka dots the one and the other that fell on the floor next to it was bright orange. In all his perfect order his socks were the one bit of crazy he enjoyed putting together in unique pairs each morning.

Reid pulled on the pair of soft pajama pants and made his way over to the corner to gather up his stained pair. He scratched at the dried spot on the knee for a minute, it smelled like sugar and dirt. It was annoying. '_just some water should do'_ he thought opening his door and walking into the bathroom, he started the tap and held a finger underneath the stream waiting for it to get warm as it did he slowly applied a bit to the stain and began rubbing the fabric together to pull out the soda.

The water swirled around in the sink and circled around in the drain, it had an orchestrated melody to it almost that was soothing to him and he continued to rub the stain with his thumbs, working the fabric under his grip.

Reid suddenly felt a cool shiver go up his spine, and his hair stood a bit on end he didn't stop what he was doing though. He could feel a warmth near the back of his neck and then a hand on his side. It was George, he was so close and Spencer felt almost terrified to do anything, he just kept circling the fabric with his thumb under the water. George's hand moved slowly over Spencer's side bunching up the fabric between his fingers and snaking them between the folds of his shirt, between the buttons, touching his stomach with his hand.

His warm breath on the back of Reid's neck, George brushed Spencer's hair over his shoulder and breathed against his neck, Reid started to blink slower and he felt his eyes fluttering at the feeling but still he kept his vision engaged inside the sink, the tiny ivory pedestal had become the center of the universe in that moment and it took great amounts of slow breaths and concentration to keep it that way.

George's fingers were moving over the buttons and pinching them open, still behind Spencer as he did so. He nuzzled the back of Reid's neck and breathed in deeply and sharply against him, Reid felt his eyes roll back for a moment at the feeling the sound was evocative.

George slid his hand up Spencer's side slowly, then down his arm and his hand cupped Spencer's and held it moving with him, Spencer's grip on the fabric lessened and he spread his fingers as George's locked between them, he felt tiny kisses being planted along the back of his neck and George's other hand tugging gently at his shirt pulling it down from his shoulder as his lips traced their way there.

With a rush of pure heat and desire Reid brought his wet hand up and gently gripped the back of George's head, their hands still entwined with each other. George pressed his lips into the nape of Spencer's neck and let his other hand run through Spencer's tousled curls as Reid closed his eyes and leaned his head back into George's caress. George moved his hand with Spencer's and pulled the young man's face to meet his, their eyes only meeting each other's for a fleeting moment before their lips crushed together.

The water started filling in the sink as the pants got sucked close to the drain where they had been dropped, the suction noise of a small tornado of water trying to escape down a blocked drain filled the bathroom. But it went unnoticed by the two who now were facing each other, Georges hands placed on the sides of Spencer's face as they continued the passionate court between each other.

Spencer's hands were unsettled from George's chest, his sides, then his neck and face as well. He'd never done this before and his hands felt like being everywhere at once, they seemed to have a mind of their own as they trailed up and down Georges body. George was still fully dressed unlike Spencer, who now had his dress shirt mostly unbuttoned and hanging on only one shoulder.

Their lips finally parted and the two panted lightly for breath, George held Spencer's head to his own, Reid's eyes were closed his forehead pressed against the older mans. His own hands resting on George's chest, as they both caught their breath. Reid felt the band of his pants get warm as the water had begun to spill out of the sink and onto the counter, he moved one hand back without opening his eyes and felt around spastically for the tap and turned it off then, pushing the now soaking pants out of the sink and onto the floor.

They still breathed heavily for a few moments. the sound of water drizzling from the side of the counter onto the floor was the only other sound they heard. George finally pulled back a bit and looked at Spencer who raised his eyes to meet his gaze. Their eyes tracking each other's as they breathed in and out.

"Don't stop…" and Spencer was surprised to hear the words escape his own lips. And George grinned only a moment still taking in his breath, and moved back against the wall as Spencer pressed into his chest taking his face in his hands and pressing their lips together once more.


	6. Glassy Tears & Iron Gates

Reid got in the back of the cab, still holding his phone to his ear he put his hand over the receiver a moment and told the driver where to go.

The driver nodded, pressed the fare button and pulled out driving to the destination.

Reid listened intently to the voice on the other end of the phone, it was a voicemail message. It was from George, he'd left Virginia about a week or so ago and he and Reid hadn't spoken since that time his mind wandered to their last day together.

The shrill sound of metal on metal squealed in Spencer's ears he squinted his eyes as bright light shone into them, George was opening the curtains in the bedroom.

"Ugh… early…bad.." Reid whined rolling his face over into his pillow, George looked back with a grin.

"Don't be a whiner." He said mockingly sitting down on the end of the bed, Reid could feel him pulling on his socks. He sighed and looked up from the warmth of his pillow, George's back was to him as he was adjusting the cuff of his jeans over his black socks.

"Your leaving aren't you." Spencer said, sadness in his voice, he tried to hide it but George could hear it plain as day. He turned after a moment and looked down at Reid. There was a complacent look on his face and Reid felt like he'd swallowed hot coals, a lump was forming in his throat and George could see the emotion shrinking from Spencer's face into his heart.

"You know I can't stay here forever." George said, Spencer looked down scanning the floor, feeling helpless and frustrated, he wanted to cry but couldn't let George see that. George could see the hurt without the words, he shifted himself so he was sitting next to Spencer, a hand placed gingerly on Reid's shoulder, he leaned in and kissed him lightly on the top of his head.

"Boston is my home Spencer, and I do need to be getting back." Reid was still staring down at the floor, his mouth moved but no words came out, his brow furrowed and his mind racing over all the events that had transpired between he and George in the past two weeks. They'd been close, intimate, Spencer shared his deepest thoughts and fears with him and George had been there each day when Reid came back from work. They'd cooked together and read books in comfortable silence and went to sleep at night content.

They hadn't made love though, George had not made the advances for it to go that far and Spencer was too afraid to initiate even if it was going to happen. He knew George would have to leave eventually he just didn't want it to end.

"Your so loud right now." George said breaking Spencer from his thoughts, he looked up into George's burning amber eyes. He looked saddened, his face was hard but Reid knew he felt something, they had something together, no matter how strange or spontaneous it had been, it was theirs and he didn't want to let it go.

"I can hear you thinking Spencer, I can see it in your face and its louder than any words you could ever speak." Reid suddenly hugged George close, burying his face in the older man's chest. Spencer felt the stab of tears welling in his eyes and tried desperately to pull them back but he couldn't. George held him closer as he felt the heat of Spencer's anguished and frustrated tears seep through his shirt.

"I'm sorry." George said, and Reid was a bit surprised to hear it, he slowly released his grip from around George's body and looked up into his face, George's eyes flew over Spencer's face as he brushed tears from the young man's eyes, he cradled his face in his hands and planted a soft kiss on his lips, and Spencer couldn't stop himself then from the sobs that started to escape him.

George held him close as he wept hard into his chest he rocked Spencer back in forth gently trying himself to keep strong.

"I'm not leaving you Spencer," the words filled Reid's head and he felt his heart leap into his throat as he sat up straight wiping his eyes and sniffling.

"What?" he said barely audible by the choke of tears he kept holding back.

George looked down and then back into the beautiful russet eyes that gleamed with crystal tears. He smiled weakly and cleared his throat a bit before trying to speak, his eyes were stinging but he held in his sadness.

"I want to be with you…" George said, "Its… just hard is all." Reid didn't really understand, this was the first time he'd ever seen George sound unsure and almost frightened.

"There are things I need to do in Boston." He continued, "But… even so…"

Reid hung on every word expectedly.

"If we can… I still want to try and make this work." Reid felt his heart begin to thunder in his chest, and a rush of relief swelled in him.

"Yes, so do I! I do I really do." He said, trying to calm his frantic speech as he spoke, "The distance doesn't matter to me, nothing matters… as long as I can still be with you."

George smiled slightly, he lifted his hand to stroke Spencer's cheek who took hold of it and gazed into the older man's face.

"I would do anything to hold onto this… to you." George felt a lump in his throat, and Reid could see the emotion spreading through him.

"Don't have expectations Spencer." He said in almost a whisper, "I couldn't bear your disappointment."

His eyes strained back the glassy tears and Spencer pulled him close, they held each other for what seemed an eternity. Georges fingers running through Reid's straggled hair, his own gripping the shoulder of Georges black shirt.

"It's ok, we can do this." Spencer said, George nuzzled the side of Reid's face, and brought his lips to the young man's ear.

"If you say so…" he answered softly, "I'll believe you."

Reid watched the colors of the road change from black to golden orange as the cab passed under street lamps, the windows in passing houses were darkened and still. There were leaves falling and they seemed to race each other from the braches to the ground below. The cab turned a corner to a quiet looking neighborhood, a few children's bicycles on the lawns, a couple cats out for the night, older models of cars, and worn down grass.

They pulled up to a small white house with a tall black barred fence surrounding it.

"Here you go." The driver said pressing the fare button again, "That'll be twenty six eighty five kid." Reid gave a slight grimace, _'even strangers had to call him kid, and he was almost 30 now'_ it was one of the things that really annoyed him.

"Thanks." Reid said back handing up thirty dollars and getting out, "Hey thanks man." The cabby said with a chuckle, he proceeded to pop the trunk so Reid could take out his suitcase; Reid hoisted the brown leather bag out of the cab and closed the trunk with a clunk and a click of the lock.

"Have a nice night." The driver yelled back giving Reid a quick nod of his head, who met it with a nod as well as he stepped onto the sidewalk, the cabby did up his window and the car pulled away leaving Spencer standing under a street light.

He looked down at his phone again a moment then at the house behind him, as he did the porch light flicked on and Reid felt a bit of a knot in his stomach. The door opened and George stepped out from inside the inky darkness. Reid smiled inside and walked over to the large metal gate reaching it just as George did.

They shared a contemplative look and then George's mouth spread into a smile.

"Hey…" he said faintly, Reid's eyes glowed as he smiled back from behind the fence.

"Hey.."


	7. Long Night of Disappearing

A persistent knock finally got Hotch to make his way to the hotel room door, he pulled on his blazer as he opened the door, Morgan was standing there with a worried look on his face.

"Have you seen Reid?" he asked expectedly, Hotch knit his eyebrows and shook his head.

"Isn't he in his room?" Morgan shook his head as Aaron opened the door wide so Morgan could come in, he paced a bit rubbing the back of his head.

"I went to his room but there was no answer, so I asked the desk if I could get a key and they said Reid hadn't even showed up to pick up his. Hotch what is going on?" Aaron shrugged his shoulders, as Rossi and JJ rounded the corner coming into the doorway of the room.

"Hey what's up?" JJ asked clasping the buttons on the wrists of her jacket, Rossi was straightening his tie.

"We heading out?" she said, Aaron exchanged a look with Morgan who grit his teeth a bit, a perplexed expression on his face.

"What is it?" Rossi asked noticing the unsettling exchange of glances between them.

"Reid didn't check in." Morgan said, hands on his hips still looking at Hotch. JJ looked at Rossi who looked just as baffled as her.

"Did you call his cell?" she asked, Morgan nodded

"Went straight to voice mail." Hotch put his hands up to try and calm everyone down, as he could tell Morgan's worry was beginning to spread to the others.

"I'm sure he's fine, you can ask Garcia to check the GPS signal in his phone if your that worried, we need to be getting to the police station. We'll deal with this issue as it unfolds."

Morgan looked a bit put out with Hotch's decision

"He never showed up Hotch! I'm not gonna be able to focus on the case until I know the kids alright."

"Till who's alright?" the group looked out into the hall where the voice came from, and saw Reid standing there with a tray of coffee in one hand and a large cup in the other. Morgan looked pissed but relieved; Reid looked at everyone a bit confused.

"Coffee?" he asked extending the tray towards the team, "I gave Emily hers downstairs, are we heading out?"

JJ and Rossi exchanged puzzled but relieved smiles and obliged with the offer taking a cup each from Reid and heading down the hall to the elevator, Reid stood facing Hotch and Morgan with the tray still extended towards them, his quirky smile painted on his face.

Hotch gave a tight nod and a bit of a smile to Reid and took a cup.

"Lets get going." He said, Reid nodded as Hotch passed him and headed after JJ and Rossi.

Reid turned to Morgan who was still standing in the doorway of Hotch's room with a confused and annoyed look on his face.

"Coffee?" Reid asked again, smiling at Derek as he took a sip of his own. Morgan groaned and took the tray closing the door behind him as they started down the hall.

"You are going to tell me where you were aren't you?" he said to Reid as they passed the others who had loaded into an elevator, the doors closed just as they passed. Reid opened the door next to the elevator to the stairs, he wasn't fond of elevators with all the statistics he'd read about elevator related deaths, besides he felt like walking anyways.

"I was getting coffee," Reid said as he and Morgan went down each set of stairs, rounding about the corners and going down more steps. Derek rolled his eyes as he trailed behind Reid.

"Whatever man, just don't disappear on me anymore ok." Reid went to open the door to the main lobby but Morgan stood in front of him.

"Reid do you even hear me?" he asked, a genuine concern in his voice. Reid took another long sip of his coffee as he looked back at Derek almost un-phased by the cornering. Derek liked to corner Reid anytime he thought something was wrong, maybe because he knew he was physically able to block Reid's path without having to worry much if Reid would try to get by, since he usually didn't try anyways.

"I heard you, don't disappear, got it." He said with a fake almost sarcastic smile, Morgan could see it and read it as irritation and decided to drop it and play dumb if that's all Reid was going to give him.

"I worry about you kid." Reid felt his face tick at the name and sighed heavily looking expectedly at Morgan

"We have places to be right now Derek so can we just deal with this later or something?" Morgan opened the door and extended his arm so Reid could pass who responded with a brisk "Right thanks." As he brushed by

The team was already out in the parking lot getting into the SUV's when Reid made his way to them, Morgan trailing up from behind.

"Shot gun." Prentiss said, JJ grinned back at her.

"Fine I'll drive." She looked back at Reid and Morgan, Hotch called Morgan over to he and Rossi's car before she could invite him, so she turned her attention to Reid.

"Looks like your riding back seat Spence." She said, Reid gave a weak smile and got into the back. JJ exchanged a look with Emily who just shook her head with a grin as the both got in and pulled out of the parking lot.


	8. Fossils, Friends and Figuring

The team arrived at Boston PD and were greeted by a detective who showed them a place they could set up, Hotch discussed routine questions and strategy's with him as the rest of the team started going through some of the items that had been laid out for the case.

Files, photo's, maps and other bits of evidence of the crimes committed. Hotch then turned to the group who looked at him for direction.

"Ok Morgan you and Rossi go to the dump site where Janine's body was found, JJ I'll need you here to cover anything that comes up with the media, Reid and Prentiss you go to Candace's home and speak to her girlfriend Amy, I'll stay here and work out the rest of what the detective has put together for the profile."

Everyone nodded and took their leave in the directions they were sent, Morgan and Rossi were out talking to an officer who was detailing the events that transpired and were described by the hikers who had found Janine as JJ was in front of the building now speaking to the press about what little they knew and doing her best to not insight any kind of panic, Reid got into the passenger's side as Emily closed her door and started the car.

She looked over at Reid after they'd pulled out of the parking lot and were headed down the road; it was about a 15 minute drive to Candace's residence so she thought she might try to coax Reid to open up about this "Someone" he'd met.

Reid was looking over a map that pointed out where bodies had been found and where Candace was last seen. Emily could see Reid's eyes fixating on the lines on the map, he seemed to become obsessive whenever there was a map to be made or studied.

"When did you get in?" she said looking back at the road, Reid turned his eyes towards her for a moment then back to the map, he knew that she was playing dumb, that she knew he'd never checked in but he decided against pointing out the obvious.

"Early." Was his response to her, Emily laughed lightly watching the road, her hands gripping the steering wheel gently, she knew she couldn't get anything out of Reid by force so she figured the playing dumb tactic may at least annoy him enough to reveal something.

"Did you get much sleep? The hotel's beds were pretty nice, nothing like home but comfortable." Reid wasn't really paying attention to her, "I never saw you get in last night Spence."

Reid looked more intensely at the map even though his mind was wandering elsewhere.

"It was after two am Emily, I didn't think you'd be waiting for me." He said a bit of an edge to his tone. Emily spun the wheel as they turned a corner.

"Just wondering is all." She said, scanning the street signs and buildings, as she spoke. "Where did you end up anyways?"

Reid rested his head on the back of the seat, eyes clenched shut and he rubbed his temples for a moment, Emily could tell she was getting on his nerves but pretended to be oblivious to Reid's reaction to her question.

"I went to a diner and went over the case, I ended up there till the early morning so I brought everyone coffee, that's where I was." He said rustling the map on his lap as he cleared his throat, his answer had been sharp and Emily was sure it was a lie but she decided not to push it.

"Ok Reid I was just asking." She said raising her voice a bit as they pulled up to Candace's residence

"Well stop ok." Reid said shooting her a disapproving look, which she met with a bit of distain.

"Alright I'm sorry." She said a little stung; Reid pulled off his seat belt and got out of the car, closing the door a little harder than necessary.

Emily rolled her eyes as she turned off the vehicle. _'Someone's bitchy.'_ She thought sarcastically, she and Morgan would have to think of a new strategy to get Reid to open up about his behaviour and his mystery "someone" later.

She pulled off her seatbelt and jogged up to meet Reid who was already at the front door of the small blue house, the door opened and a red headed woman stood between the door and the agents, she stood as if trying to use the door as a shield, Emily noted it immediately.

"Yes?" she asked in a quiet voice. Emily smiled at her trying to show they were not threating in anyway.

"Hi Amy Burchel? I'm Agent Prentiss and this is Dr. Reid we were wondering if we could ask you a few questions about Candace?" the redhead looked at Emily seemingly unimpressed but also with a look that showed she was exhausted from worry and most likely crying.

"I already told the police everything I know, what's the point in telling you too." She said looking at Reid who just stared back at her expressionless.

"That may be." Emily said "But we have some different questions and you might have the insight that could help us to find out who took your friend." Amy looked back at Emily a sharpness in her glance

"Candace is my girlfriend, not just a friend." She said sternly. Angry tears in her eyes and Reid knew instantly that she'd been offended by Emily's wording.

"Amy we aren't here to judge your relationship with Candace," Spencer began as she looked back at him, "We just want to find her, and we need your help to do that."

Amy nodded slowly and opened the door for them.

"Ok." She said her voice was hoarse. As they entered the home Reid took notice of the furnishings, and the photo's around the room. It was a simple little home with bright white and pastel accented furnishings, walls and carpeting. There were photos of Candace and Amy in various locations, some of pets and most likely other family. The room was very bright and Reid could tell there was a great amount of joy and love that was shared in this home.

"When did you last see Candace?" Emily started, Amy sat down on the couch as Emily sat opposite her in the love seat, Reid trailed off as they talked. He noticed the hall was a literal shrine of memories, lots of photos and what looked like an ice pick and a small hammer mounted above a shadow boxed frame of a small fossil, there were photo's surrounding it with Candace in them standing with a group of people, and then one with her standing next to a fossil, it was the same photo Garcia had shown the team during the briefing. Reid studied the photos and something flashed in his mind for a moment and he made his way back to Amy and Emily with one of the photographs.

Amy looked up at Reid as he re-entered the room, he handed her one of the framed photos of Candace and a small group of people who appeared to be digging for fossils.

"When was this taken?" Reid asked, Amy looked confused as did Emily for a moment

"About a year ago," Amy said her finger tracing the smile on Candace's face "Candace went on a dig with her fossil club, she started the archeology club when she was in college and once she got into the field she put together digs for aspiring fossil hunters, why?" Reid looked excited and almost out of breath at her response, something had clicked in his head and this story was bringing it into great focus.

"When was the last time she took out a group?" he asked Amy still looked confused, and Emily was trying to keep up with wherever Reid was going with this.

"About 6 months ago," Amy said "it didn't go well and they had to come back early."

"Why is that?" Emily asked slowly picking up on Reid's puzzle that was coming together

"There was an accident, and someone got hurt. Candace told me later that one of the guys in her group was hitting on her and when she turned him down he tried to hit her with one of the chiselling tools, one of the girls in the group got between them and she got her hand cut up pretty bad."

Reid and Emily were now catching up on the same thought,

"Who was this man?" Emily asked, Amy shook her head trying to think back.

"Matt something, he hadn't been in the group for very long, Candace said it was an accident and they took the girl to the hospital, after that she didn't want to go back out on any digs anymore, when she closed the club he was really upset about it. But I don't see what that has to do with anything."

Prentiss looked at the picture and thought back to the photo of Janine Procket, her fingers missing and her heart gouged out of her chest, she was in the photo standing next to Candace.

"Reid," she said stunned and Spencer nodded, he'd already made the connection.

"Amy do you know anything about where Candace met this guy?" Amy shook her head confused and frustrated.

"No not really, Candace said he sent her some emails but then she never heard from him again, why? Do you think he has something to do with this?"

Reid nodded, "I think he might have everything to do with this."


	9. No Leftovers for Tomorrow

**This chapter is short I know, forgive me. I am working on the next one right after I post this one, just to keep you all in the loop and yes there will be some lovin coming up very very soon, please bear with me. I know I take my time to get to the good stuff. :D**

The team scrambled over papers, maps and photo's, Reid had broken the case wide open just by seeing the photograph, he couldn't figure how no one had linked Janine to Candace. They had found out through the rigorous digging done by Garcia that it was Janine who had broken up the fight between "Matt" and Candace, and that the other two bodies turned out to be women from the campus Candace attended and that Matt (who's full name was Matthew Jenkins) had attended classes as a sophomore when Candace was in her last year of studies.

Through emails and searching Matthew's public profiles they had found he was opposed to same sex relationships among other things. The ritual behind the black hearts still eluded the team, though it had been revealed after more analysis that the fossil digging tools had been the weapons used to break open the women's chests. A small chisel from the marks on the rib bones, and most likely a hammer with a sharp back end to break through the rest of the way.

By this point now the team had put together their profile, given a statement to the press and put out a watch for Jenkin's since he was not found at his place of residence. Now they had worked themselves into a corner and were unsure of where to go next and the night was catching up to them quickly.

Emily handed Rossi some chopsticks as JJ pulled the individual boxes of Chinese food out of a large paper bag, Rossi obliged and handed a pair to Reid, he waved his hand and shook his head in protest holding up a plastic fork.

"I don't blame you," Rossi said with a laugh. "Out of all the utensils in the world how did two sticks win out?" Reid perked up his head at the chance to elaborate

"They were originally thought to have originated in China but they spread throughout many other countries, varying in material from the traditional wooden sticks to also metal, plastic and some were even made of animal bone."

Emily was curling chow Mein around her chopsticks, holding it up above her head with her mouth open.

"Nice to know some things will never change." She said sticking her tongue out and pulling the noodles into her mouth.

The team laughed a bit, Reid shook his head with a half smile. He knew he had not been the greatest of company to the team in the past while, but there was a lot on his mind. Things seemed to be changing quickly, and it was intense, he couldn't ever remember being so on fire inside and out before, he had compared the feeling to knowledge he'd obtained from books or physics magic he had created, but the genuine feeling of… needing someone, feeling so whole and complete was a foreign feeling, and it was very hard to rationalize to himself on a daily base, and also keep to himself.

He had no idea if he would ever share with his friends what he had been doing, and who he had been seeing…

"Reid.. Earth to Reid." Spencer snapped out of his train of thought, JJ was waving her hand in front of his face, the team was looking back at him from around the table and Reid couldn't help but feel himself get a little red.

"Sorry.." he began embarrassed, then a moment later he pulled back his chair and got up. "I'm just a little tired is all."

Morgan shot a look at Prentiss who acknowledged it in silence. Hotch hadn't seen it but was sensing the tension Reid's personal issues were causing the team, although he thought it better to discuss that with Reid separately than with all the team there to make it worse, so he figured a compromise.

"Why don't you go get some rest then," he said, Spencer smiled a bit, awkwardly clutching his jacket to his chest at Hotch's words and he nodded and turned to go after briefly waving to the group.

"Good work today Reid." Hotch continued, Reid looked back a bit startled. "We really have a chance of saving Candace because of your discovery." Spencer half smiled and gave a bit of a nod, he turned around again and walked out of the station without another word.

"What the hell was that?" Morgan demanded from Hotch, who didn't reply. Instead he pulled open one of the takeout boxes and started digging into it.

"He's got a lot on his mind Derek, but he still needs to know we want him to be here." Rossi said from across the table, Morgan met Rossi's answer with an annoyed expression.

"Really? I didn't know it was US who was making HIM uncomfortable." JJ and Emily looked at each other from behind their take out boxes with a shrug and a sigh to match.

"Maybe we should just leave him alone?" was JJ's response to the situation. Derek sighed loudly in disgust, pushing back from the table. Hotch put down his food then and slowly stood up, his palms pressed against the table.

"I'll talk to him about his attitude, but getting worked up about it is not going to benefit anyone. Whatever is going on in Reid's personal life is just that… personal." Morgan crossed his arms and spun in the chair with a disgusted look on his face.

"Leave it alone Morgan, he can work out his own problems." Hotch finished picking up his food from the table and tossing the rest in the trash can.

"We have a long day tomorrow, I'll see you all in the morning." He finished and left the four of them sitting a bit dumbfounded at the table. JJ just raised her eye brows at the whole situation and sighed.

Rossi looked over at Prentiss, who shared a look of dissatisfaction and they turned their attention to Morgan who now had his elbows rested on the table with his forehead pressed against his clasped hands.

"This is just so unlike him guys." He said looking down at the floor, "I mean what if he's taking dilaudid again? What if that's what this is all about?" Emily's mouth parted and she tried to say something but only a stutter and a sigh came out as she looked at Rossi and JJ for any words, they both started to feel the uncomfortable stab of curiosity in the pits of their stomach and suddenly no one was hungry anymore.


	10. Scars from the Past

**Oh the angst of it all, don' t worry they will get their chance to be together, and it will be glorious I tells you… but of course look for more angst to come ;)**

The thought of going back to the hotel had never even occurred to Spencer, for one he didn't feel like getting cornered by everyone which he knew was going to happen sooner than later and for two… he'd left all of his stuff at George's house.

After the cab ride which took some time since George lived near the opposite side of the city Reid finally saw the familiar black fence and little white house. He once again paid the driver more than he deserved and got out and walked up to the gate, it wasn't locked this time, there was a low light visible from the window even though the blinds were closed, Reid felt an excitement in his chest and also the greatest rolling ball of nerves in the pit of his stomach.

He slowly took one step after another up the wooden stairs to the door, and stood there for a moment trying to decide whether he should knock or not, before he could make the decision though he heard the clicking and clattering of chain locks sliding open and the thunk of the door knob turning.

The door slowly opened and George peered out at Spencer from the other side of the open crack in the door. Reid smiled at him softly and he returned with the same opening the door wider for Spencer to enter who did without hesitation.

As Reid walked in putting his jacket down on the back of the cream colored sofa he barely heard the door shut when he felt himself being grabbed from behind and whirled around, before any words could cloud the spontaneous moment Spencer felt the fervor of lips crush against his own, George's face felt bristly from stubble that had grown around his mouth, it felt good and Spencer wrapped his arms around him as George instantaneously lifted Spencer from his feet and pushed him flat on his back onto the couch behind him.

George eagerly made his way on top of Reid and pulled his face up to meet his as their lips met in a perfect interlocking shape, they anxiously moved together, Spencer pulling himself up from underneath George's legs so he was now straddling him on the couch.

George's hands were moving underneath Spencer's vest now and Reid promptly pulled it off and over his head discarding it to the nearby coffee table, making a book slide off onto the floor with a thud. He started pulling at his tie as George began unbuttoning Reid's maroon colored dress shirt.

Finally the tie had been thrown to the floor and the buttons unclasped, George placed his hands on Spencer his hands felt hot and slightly callused and Reid couldn't stop himself from letting out an erotic sound that was a mix of pleasure and almost relief at the feeling of skin on skin.

For a moment George just ran his hands over Spencer's chest, up his sides and onto his neck as Reid let his head go back, his long hair tickling his back as he shuddered under the touch.

Reid looked down at George then, their eyes searching each others. This was the extent of where they had gone in their intimacy, they would touch, they would kiss and they would take each other in with their eyes. But none further than that. Reid hadn't even taken off George's shirt before and he so wanted to feel him under his own touch. But he had seen George's eyes shrink away from him when he had tried before, as if he were afraid to be touched at all.

George could see the enthusiasm in Spencer's face to continue the game they had started and his breath sounded shivered as he breathed in deep. Reid moved his hands to George's stomach, to the bottom of his black shirt, George took hold of his hands though and they stared at each other.

George looking apprehensive and Reid saw what almost looked like terror in George's eyes and he couldn't help but say as reassuring as he could muster,

"Its ok, we don't have to.." and George looked somewhat lost in his own thoughts for a moment. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"No.." he said quietly, "No its ok.. I trust you." He said then, and Reid could hear a bit of uneasiness in his words. Spencer took a deep breath, he felt a bit shaky as he slowly put his hands underneath the shirt, he could feel George's body tremble under his touch as he moved them slowly up, pulling the fabric away revealing himself underneath it, and Spencer could see them then, long and deep scars that grew in length and severity as he raised the shirt higher.

George hadn't opened his eyes yet, and they were shut so tight, his body was tense as he felt Reid's eyes examining his torso. Spencer suddenly pulled his hands up and out of the George's shirt and leaned into him, kissing him feverously and deeply. George met the motion with his own intensity, as they pulled each other close and Spencer collapsed with his face pressed against George's neck.

"Its alright.." Reid said breathlessly. And George held him closer, a strangle hold on his heart that was aching now. They stayed like that for a long while before they both rose and sat side by side on the couch.

George's elbows rested on his knees as he looked down at the floor, Reid with his legs pulled up to his chest and his arms around them, he wanted desperately to know what had happened to George, but didn't feel he could word that question in a delicate enough way.

George didn't say anything, he just stared down at the floor.

"I'm sorry." Reid's words pulled George from his silence and he looked up at the young man, he looked scared but genuinely worried. George half smiled a moment and Reid returned it.

"Don't be.." George said looking back down, "I've.. I've never shown anyone.. I mean… no one has seen me…" he trailed on, rubbing his knee with his palm nervously, Reid leaned closer to George, putting one foot down on the floor and a hand on the older man's shoulder who met his gaze with nervous, fragile eyes.

"You don't have to say anything," Reid said, their eyes lingering in the moment George parted his lips as if he were going to speak but stopped himself and Reid's eyes bore into him searching for any words that were be thought but unsaid.

George suddenly got up and stood over Spencer, who heeded the motion not letting his sight deviate from the tawny gold eyes that looked into his own.

George clenched his fists a moment and then in one swift movement he lifted his shirt and pulled it up over his head and let it fall to the floor, and he stood there breathing heavy his face hard and tense at the secret his body was now screaming into Spencer's face.

Reid looked George up and down and moved forward, placing both feet on the floor, as he moved both his hands up towards him and rested them on his stomach, he traced them over his navel, and using one hand moved his fingers over the deep scar in the middle of George's chest, all the while watching his hands and glancing back to meet George's gaze which followed the trace of Spencer's hands up and down his scarred body.

"I don't care…" Reid said then, looking up at George. "You look fine to me." a kind smile spreading across his face, George felt his teeth unclench and his expression softened, he brought one hand up to Spencer's cheek and brushed the hair from his face as he stroked it.

They lingered in the moment, encapsulating it within both their minds.

George placed his hands on Spencer's and drew him up to stand. He stroked Spencer's hair, brushing a strand behind his ear and kissing him gently on the bridge of his nose. Reid smiled and George let himself do the same.

"Want some dinner?" he asked his mouth spreading into a grin, and Reid laughed.

"Yeah that'd be great."


	11. Secret Heart Beats

**It's a quick chapter I know, got a bit of writers block. Hopefully I can write less angst soon lol but I doubt it **

When the team was all settled in their hotel rooms for the night Morgan couldn't help being awake, Reid's door had a _'Do Not Disturb'_ sign on the knob but Morgan was more than sure he wasn't even in the room, the recent weeks had been difficult for Derek to ignore, Reid was his friend and the fact that something clearly was going on in his personal life and he felt he couldn't share it with his team hurt. Morgan knew Reid had issues with trust, and he liked to keep to himself for the most part, unless he was spouting off random facts or anything pertaining to a case he almost never had anything to say.

Derek wondered if it was his fault in some way, Reid invited them to events he wanted to attend and shared stories with them he thought were interesting but most of the time the team would decline an invite or tease Reid about being so smart, maybe Reid felt he wasn't being taken seriously by them? There were a lot of maybes and what ifs to consider, but the only thing Morgan really wanted to know right now was… where Reid was right now.

-Elsewhere-

George had opted for eggs and toast since it was late, he and Spencer sat across from each other at the table making idle chit chat but not going into anything specific.. Especially what had happened earlier.

As the clatter of fork to plate finally ceased, the two men shared a glance from across the table. Reid had his knife sitting inside the tines of the fork, neatly placed in the middle of the plate. George was contemplating things, Spencer could see it in the way his eyes narrowed and his lips curved, it seemed the silence between them was the loudest noise in the room. Reid rose to take the dishes from the table, trying to shrug off the awkward silence, George didn't look up as Reid took the plates and set them in the sink running some water over them for a quick rinse.

"It was a long time ago…" Reid turned at the quiet words spoken from behind him, George had his hands clasped together, his chin resting on them as he leaned against the table.

Reid smiled even though George did not turn to see it, his knee started shaking as he nervously began tapping his foot on the floor, Reid felt a lump in his throat and he took a step towards him.

"A lot of bad things happened… I did some bad things, but all I wanted was for it to stop, I dunno…" he trailed off a bit as he rubbed his face in his palms. Reid stood stark still, hanging on every word and trying his hardest to understand the meaning behind the words that were spoken.

"I could have died… and when I didn't… I dunno I just ran away from the world I guess." Spencer came over to George's side and stroked the back of his head, his hair was soft and bristly under his touch. George looked up at him with a hard look spreading over his face, though his eyes were soft and Reid felt he could see right into his soul through the amber pools.

"I don't want the past to ruin what we have right now." He said, a quiver in his voice. Reid bit his bottom lip slightly, the story was vague and he was unsure as to whether George was confessing he had made the scars or that they had been inflicted by another, not knowing didn't seem to concern him as much as he thought it should though, in that moment all he was, was just a man looking into the eyes of another who needed him.

Reid rested his hand on Georges shoulder, and gave a soft smile. The curving of his lips made George's heart lift and he felt his expression soften at the simple smile painted on the young man's face.

"Spencer…" he said longingly slowly turning in his chair, Reid's eyes were dancing over George's face as he looked him over, George had pulled his shirt back on while they cooked, Spencer had only put on his dress shirt but failed to button it up at all. They gazed at each other for a long time it seemed, George feeling less and less afraid and Reid beginning to feel more and more comfortable now, this wasn't awkward like it had been, he had felt his stomach churning when they were apart and his heart race when they were together. George felt it too, it seemed to be more unsettling for him to deal with than Reid, even though he had been the one to make the first move all those weeks ago.

"Touch me.." Reid said in a calm and collected voice, George looked a bit timid and confused a moment, he slowly raised his hand and it hovered over Reid's stomach, shadowing its way to his chest and Reid took hold of it then placing it over his heart.

George's eyes went from their hands to Spencer's eyes and back again, a puzzled and anguished look on his face.

"I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." Reid said, George exhaled a choked breath at the words and hugged close around Spencer's waist, who rested his hands on the older man's head. Neither of them had ever felt this way before, Reid had never felt so close to someone even though so much of George's life was shrouded in mystery, they hadn't even told each other their last names yet. George himself had been alone for years and now felt an overpowering feeling when he thought of Reid, as if this one person filled up his entire world, it frightened him and excited him at the same time.

Neither of them felt brave enough to say it but deep inside they knew… they were falling in love and falling hard… and that thought alone petrified them both and made them hold each other closer than they ever had before.


	12. People talking without Speaking

**So this chapter took for damn ever, omg but I hope you enjoy it and it was worth the wait :D**

-CM-

The darkness of the night was fleeting away, and Reid knew he had to leave for the hotel early so the team wouldn't be worried about him, even though he suspected they already were. He had no idea how to tell them what he was doing, or if he owed it to them at all to tell them the truth, _'Why can't this be mine?' _he had thought to himself, something precious he could keep to himself and never have to share with the rest of the world, that's the way he wished it could be, unfortunately he knew that was so far from the mark of where it was going to be that it was almost stupid to want it, though he couldn't help but wish for that kind of privacy in a somewhat perfect world.

With the job he had and the people he worked with and came to be close to, that just wasn't rational, and Reid felt bad, he didn't want to shun anyone's concern, but he also didn't want it at all. He was ok and he could take whatever came up, no matter what it was… or who. At least he led himself blindly to believe that was true.

The bed was warm and inviting, and Spencer had fallen asleep listening to the beat of George's heart, they had sat up for hours just to be in each others company, they didn't need any words and neither felt like complicating the rest of the night with anymore untold secrets, they both had secrets that were all too overwhelming and buried to share for fear of shattering the other with the unbridled truth about their lives. And yet this was another secret… George had become a secret in the flesh, and something to not be shared with the world, and he hadn't seemed to mind… he was content to be a whisper in the dark in the outside world of Spencer's existence.

All they knew of each other in the world outside was so little, yet when they were together it didn't seem to matter to either of them.

Spencer had told George he worked for the BAU, about his mother, about his childhood somewhat and almost nothing more, George had been much of the same, he'd shared he did freelance computer work for the city of Boston, and that he had regrets about the past, other than that the rest of his life was shrouded in mystery… and Reid was ok with that.

With all the work he did on a near daily basis finding out every minuet detail about the strangers and the criminals they profiled it felt so relieving to just leave things unsaid, his daily life was exhausting and he felt like his brain was overheating sometimes. Being with George was refreshing, they just "Were" and nothing more, and it was wonderful.

George curled a strand of Spencer's hair around his finger as the young man slept peacefully, his head resting on George's chest, he watched his body slowly rise and fall as he breathed, his slender frame etched out under the blanket that covered them. It was quiet and calm outside, the light of a street lamp shone below the window illuminating the room enough to see. George smiled inside but felt an overwhelming sadness in his heart, and a great ball of guilt rolling inside his stomach, it quickened his heart rate as he contemplated things in his past and the simple change of rhythm was enough to stir Spencer from his sleep.

As Reid's body shifted George was fractured from his thoughts, and he pulled his apprehension down inside himself once more as Reid looked up at him, his eyes squinting in the dark.

"What time is it?" he asked, George smiled down at him stroking Spencer's hair gently.

"It's late. go back to sleep." Reid yawned rolling onto his back letting his head fall into the soft pillow behind him.

"Did I keep you up?" he asked, his voice was tired but the concern was evident in it. George shook his head.

"No its ok, I'm not very tired right now." Reid blinked his eyes as the darkness became brighter and his vision adjusted; he could only see part of Georges face in the low light, so he couldn't read any expression that may have been hidden. George could see Spencer trying to read him and sighed.

"Get some sleep; I'm sure you have a long day tomorrow." Reid propped himself up on an elbow, the orange glow illuminating his face, and George was almost taken aback by how beautiful he looked, his features intensified by the darkness, he looked somewhat desolate and it panged at George's heart to see.

"Are you going to sleep at all?" Reid asked, George shrugged slightly looking out the window, all that he could see was a sliver of a moon and the branches of a tree swaying with what was left of its leaves clinging to it desperately.

He turned as he suddenly felt Spencer's hand on him, their eyes holding each other in the darkness that surrounded them all but a dim orange spotlight that shone upon them from below the window.

George heard Reid's breathing and it trembled as his hand slowly moved underneath George's shirt, only a split second did George's eyes falter before he looked back into Reid's.

Spencer moved his warm palm only but an inch before George shifted his body, taking hold of Spencer's hand and drawing his lips close to his own and delicately placing a kiss on his quivering lips, Reid moved into the kiss with eagerness as they locked together, only breaking for a second to catch a breath before pursuing the action with great vigor than before.

Reid wrapped one leg around George's body and the older man met the motion with his hand gripping underneath Reid's thigh, his other arm resting under Reid's head as the young man's hands moved feverously over his face and neck.

George pulled back a moment at the feeling of Reid pulling at his shirt, and without hesitation he lifted it up and over his head discarding it to the floor, the simple act was no more simple than it seemed, this was a huge understanding they had of each other now, and where their limits were going and how far they could let themselves go and be comfortable with those decisions.

George pulled open Reid's dress shirt, straddling on top of him, he leaned into Reid pressing his hot tongue against Spencer's chest and circling his flesh with it. Reid's head jutted back into the pillow, and he let out a long and pleasurable sigh. George let his hands rush over Spencer's sides, his nails grazing his skin, as he traveled further down his body, nipping at his flesh, and stroking it with his tongue.

He rested his hands on the sides of Spencer's pants, turning his fingertips into the fabric, as he kissed Reid's navel and nuzzled his skin with the end of his nose. His pace slowed and Spencer had to take a moment to catch his breath, he glanced down and saw George looking up at him, his eyes anticipating the next move, Reid barely gave a nod and George began to undo the button on Spencer's dress pants, he slowly traced the zipper down then placed his hands on either side and gently extracted each one of Reid's legs from the his pants before throwing them to the floor.

George had a bit of a smug look on his face and Reid still felt his breath quivering in expectancy. George stooped his head down and gently kissed along Reid's hip, his hands moving over the fabric of Reid's boxers. Spencer felt his eyes roll back into his head under the touch, it was so agonizingly slow but he wanted to savour every single moment, George grinned against Reid's skin as the young man shivered underneath his caress.

George felt Reid becoming hard through the fabric of his undergarments. And it excited him to further heights than he knew were possible for one man to experience. He began rubbing his palm against Reid who moaned in satisfaction. George felt himself pressing against the inside of his pants, but ignored it for the time being, he wanted this instant to be only about what Spencer felt. They would have time, and he knew it would be worth the wait when they reached it.

George leaned over Spencer then, his lips grazing Reid's as he massaged the boy beneath him. They stared into each other's eyes, their lips parted and gasping together from the pleasure of the erotic moment.

"I want.." Reid said breathlessly, George quickened the pace of his hand and Reid shuddered trying desperately to finish his sentence.

George kissed him deeply, and the feeling of Spencer moaning into his mouth was intoxicating. Reid put his hand on top of George's as they moved together, when the kiss was broken George unexpectedly felt Reid place his hand underneath his boxers.

"I want you… to touch me." He breathed his voice shaking as he said it. George's eyes went from their hands to Reid's eyes and he smiled open mouthed only a moment as he made a slow descent to the end of the bed. He guided the boxers off both legs together and abandoned them to the floor with the rest of Reid's clothes.

Spencer was left with two mismatched socks and nothing else covering him, and it almost seemed silly for a moment but it passed as George's hot breath rushed over Spencer's groin, he closed his eyes at the sensual feeling, George caressed Reid's flesh as he teased him with one hand. Stroking his manhood, his palms felt hot and Reid felt like he was on fire, sweat stippling his forehead. He cried out in pleasure as George placed his lips around his head, taking him into his mouth, the sensation was overwhelming.

George moved rhythmically on top of Spencer, one hand fondling the base of his erection while he tongue trailed up and down his shaft. He felt his own manhood pulsating with exasperating impatience. He wanted to desperately to be inside Spencer, but refused to let his physical desire control his will.

Reid gripped the sheet in his hands as he felt something welling up inside him, George felt Spencer's body becoming rigid underneath him and took one of Reid's hands in his own, Spencer clutched it tightly as George took him all the way to release, taking him all in and drinking him down.

Both men breathed heavily, Reid collapsed and he felt his body tremble. George wiped his mouth on the back of his hand as he grinned at Spencer, he was panting heavily. His hair was soaking with sweat, he felt dizzy and his vision was blurred.

God how he needed this, this release of everything that had built up inside him for so long, it felt amazing and freeing.

For a brief period they just stayed as they were, Reid prone and nude lying on the sweat soaked sheets, and George sitting on his knee's between Spencer's legs. After catching his breath more Reid propped himself up on his elbows, he went to speak but his words were hushed by George who placed a finger to his lips.

He rose and pulled the blanket up over Spencer, as he rounded the other side of the bed and crawled in next to him. He embraced Reid, his arms strong but tired, and Reid let his head lie down on George's chest once more. He sighed lightly, as he felt George's fingers moving in his hair. In that moment he felt more at ease and more complete then he ever had in all the days he could recall.

George kissed the top of Spencer's tired head as he shifted his shoulders from side to side, nestling down into the pillow. And in a moment they were both sound asleep.


	13. Where your Heads at

**OMG Sorry for the super short chapter, just a little to tide you over, I swear I will have a longer one up tomorrow, got a bit of writers block going on tonight **

**-CM-**

The daylight was a harsh reminder that a new day of secrets had begun, but it was Morgan who felt it. He had sat awake in his room almost all night, his room wasn't that far from Reid's and he had waited most of the night to hear any sign of his young friend coming in. Derek wasn't even sure what he would do if Reid did show up, if he would confront him on his whereabouts or sit seething in confusion and annoyance behind the door of his hotel room, the whole situation frustrated him to no end.

JJ and Prentiss were sharing a snack they had gotten from a vending machine at the end of the hall. They were making small talk, about how JJ missed saying goodnight to Henry and Emily saying how she missed her cat Sergio even though it was nowhere near close to how JJ felt, they laughed about it as they paced the halls, they were waiting for everyone to get up.

Rossi was still in his room, he was buffing his shoes. Not because they needed it but he told himself because he was Italian it was a good idea, besides who didn't like shiny shoes?

Unbeknownst to the rest of the team Hotch was already up and down in the lobby, he knew Reid had not spent the night in the hotel, and although he didn't feel as intrigued about what Reid was doing as the rest of the team did he had noticed the change in Spencer's behaviour at work and with the team, and he wanted it to stop, the last thing he needed was for one of his team members to get injured on this case because their thoughts were somewhere else.

Hotch turned his eyes towards a cab that was pulling up on the opposite side of the street, there was a coffee shop there, and he watched as Reid got out of the cab.

Reid looked around a moment then went into the coffee shop, and at the same moment Hotch exited the hotel and crossed the street heading in the same direction. Spencer hadn't seen him.

Hotch opened the door to the quaint little coffee house, a bell positioned above the door jingled as he opened it, there was a short line of people so no one looked back to see who had entered.

Reid felt eyes on him, and he momentarily shut his own knowing somehow inside that it was Hotch, he always got this weird feeling when Hotch was staring him down, it was like Hotch Radar or something.

"Good Morning." Reid said not turning around. Hotch stood behind him staring out the window to his left.

"Hello Reid." Was his response, and Spencer knew he was going to be in for an earful now whether he liked it or not. He decided quickly then not to lie to Hotch but also not to reveal anything that he knew was no one's business.

"If you're not going to stay with us at the hotel you could just say so." Hotch said plainly as the line slowly shuffled forward, the people in front fiddling with coins in their pockets and muffled music pinging from headphones.

"I know.." Reid said, his tone a bit reserved, he didn't want to get Hotch upset with him, he didn't want anyone upset with him but was having a hard time not being defensive lately.

"I was with a friend, I'm sorry I should have told you." he finished, Hotch pulled out his wallet from his front pocket. Reid made his way to the till as his turn came up, and he ordered something with vanilla and tea, Hotch had never heard of it, but shrugged it off as nothing he then paid for Reid's drink before Spencer had a chance to reach for his wallet.

Reid turned to face Hotch with a puzzled look on his face, and Hotch could see it.

"You attitude has been off to say the least Reid." Spencer gave a tight lipped smile and nodded, looking down at the floor as the two men moved to the side out of the way of the other customers.

"I don't know where you've been going, and frankly it doesn't concern me but while you're here with the team that's where I want your head, understood?" Spencer nodded, feeling a bit tense at the words but also relieved.

Hotch didn't share much with anyone, he was having issues at home with his wife and that seemed to make him focus on work that much more, which in turn made him enforce that on the team, but at this moment Reid was more than ok with that. At least it hadn't been Morgan who'd crept up on him for a pep talk.

"Let's get the team and head out." Hotch said making his way out of the shop, and Reid nodded in agreement as he followed his boss out the door.


	14. Black Deer

**Sorry for the delay, had to figure out where to go with the case plot, so I finally did mwahahaha, hope you enjoy, thanks for all the favorites on this story :D**

**-CM-**

"Morgan lets go, you in there?" Derek stood up startled by the loud rap on the door, it was Prentiss calling him, he must have nodded off in his chair. He hoped he could keep his eyes open today, he needed to be sharp and all the worry and frustration he had for Reid had dulled him down.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." He called back, listening to the sound of Emily's boot heels clomp away down the hall. He gathered himself mentally and headed for the door, once again startled when he opened it to see Rossi standing there.

"Geez Rossi, give a man a heart attack." Derek said trying to regain his composure. Rossi grinned a little.

"Get any sleep last night?" he asked, Morgan looked at him with a tempered expression. Rossi gave a slight nod lifting his brow at Derek.

"Nice baggage by the way," he said pointing at Derek's face, notably at the circles under his eyes.

"Next time don't ride coach." Rossi added, walking off towards the elevator. Morgan rolled his eyes and groaned as he followed. As everyone made their way to the lobby, they all noticed Reid standing opposite Hotch near the main doors, they were speaking but in a hushed tone so no one heard what was said, as soon as they noticed the team staring they quickly ended the conversation and made their way over to the others.

"We're going to work the geographical profile again, I'm sure Jenkin's is somewhere within the areas of both dump sites." Hotch put a hand on Reid's shoulder as he turned making Reid turn with him as he exited the building. Rossi followed JJ out the door as Prentiss and Morgan hung back a bit.

"I guess Hotch dealt with everything for you." Emily said, her tone a little flat, she had still wanted to find out herself who the mystery someone was and after Morgan brought up the whole dilaudid thing, she couldn't help but wonder if the two were related, or what the truth was at all.

"Well he's not getting off the hook that easy from me." Derek said, an edge in his voice as he hurried ahead of Emily, who once again sighed at the whole situation.

The ride to Boston PD was uneventful. Hotch had Reid and JJ with him, while the others were in the opposite SUV. Reid had mentioned as he and Hotch had headed into the lobby he hadn't meant to make anyone worry, and he would keep his personal issues out of his work, Hotch had responded with "Good" and not much more than that before the team had come downstairs, Aaron knew there was more to Reid's recent behaviour than what he was telling him but for now he was satisfied with what agreement they'd come to.

As the SUV's pulled into the parking lot an officer ran out to the vehicles before they could park.

Hotch unrolled the window, "What is it?" the officer slowed his pace trying not to run right into the door as he made his way to the car window.

"There's been a call, Candace called Amy." Hotch quickly pulled the SUV into a spot and he, JJ and Reid exited immediately. Prentiss, Rossi and Morgan not far behind not realising what had been said. As they entered the station Amy stood up from a chair next to an officers desk, to everyone unexpected surprise she ran into Reid's arms, who after a moment held her gently.

"Dr. Reid! It was Candace, she only had a moment before the phone cut off but she's alive, you have to find her, he's going to kill her!" Amy sobbed into Reid's sweater, clutching at it tightly. Reid felt kind of awkward but pulled it inside and helped Amy back to her seat, kneeling down at her eye level, his hands rested on her shoulders as she choked out tears.

JJ brought over a box of tissues, as Hotch met with the lead detective.

"What happened?" he asked, the detective put his hands on his hips.

"Not ten minutes ago she comes screaming into here saying the victim called her, she's been too hysterical for us to get a statement, glad you showed up when you did." He finished crossing his arms as he surveyed the scene, which visibly had the attention of most of the officers in the station.

Emily kneeled next to Amy then giving her one of the tissues JJ had brought over.

"When did she call Amy? What happened?" Amy sniffled and gulped in air trying to compose herself as she took the tissue.

"This morning, maybe a half hour ago.." she tried to hold back her sobs as she leaned into Reid's shoulder who stayed for her support.

"Amy I know it's hard but I need you to focus now, we need to know what Candace said so we can help her." Emily was trying fruitlessly to pry Amy from Reid's shoulder. Finally she sat up straight and wiped her eyes, allowing Reid to stand. She took a deep breath as she tossed the used tissue into the trash.

"It was her, the sound was really low but I heard her, she whispered to me but it was hard to hear." Emily exchanged a quick look with Reid who was biting his lip.  
"Did she say anything at all? Anything you understood?" Morgan asked, Amy looked up at him, they hadn't met but she didn't keep quiet just for that reason.

"She said 'I saw the black deer' or something I think that's what she said, it was so quiet I don't know, I'm sorry please you have to help her."

JJ looked over at Hotch who was looking at the map on the board,

"Did you and Candace ever go hiking or anything? Or to a zoo maybe where you saw deer?" Emily asked trying to prod a memory for any kind of answer or lead they could get from the tidbit of new information.

"No we only ever walked the trails near our house." She said, her voice had a defeated tone and Emily was beginning to feel the same way.

Reid was thinking hard and Hotch saw the wheels spinning, they exchanged a look as Reid made his way over to the map, his eyes scanning over it.

Emily was trying her best to comfort Amy now, who had fallen apart again, JJ and Rossi felt a bit helpless at what to do. Morgan came over to the map and stood next to Reid.

"What is it Reid?" he asked, he felt exhausted but his adrenalin was going from the story Amy had told.

Reid turned and started going through the files and photo's, something about Amy's words sounded so familiar to him and he couldn't shake the thought that he knew exactly what the girl had meant, he just had to pinpoint where he had picked up the reference.

"I think it's a place," Reid said still looking through files, Morgan looked at him quizzically.

"Black deer? So you think it's a place and not just an animal." Amy suddenly shot up from her chair almost knocking Emily back on her behind.

"Yes! Yes it is! It's a motel!" Amy yelled, the detective perked up then as well

"She's right, there's an old motel called Black Buck, it's on the main stretch of highway."

Hotch picked up the crime scene photos, there was a sign near where Janine's body was dumped that was obscured and he quickly dialed Garcia.

"Welcome to the zone." came Garcia's chipper voice on the end of the line. Hotch handed the photo to Morgan.

"Garcia I need you to enhance the photo of Janine Procket, there's a sign in the background I want to know what it says." Hotch could already hear the clacking of keys on the other end of the receiver

"Enhancing as we speak Mon Capitan!" Garcia said, within a few moments she had an answer

"It says 'Rest Stop' next 5 miles" Reid made his way over to the map with the detective meeting him at the same spot pointing out where the Black Buck motel was located.

"The hotel is right there Hotch." Reid said the detective shook his head.

"But we talked to the manager, and Jenkin's hasn't been there." Amy's eyes were racing from one person to the next waiting expectedly for someone to give her an answer.

"Garcia is there any other businesses or homes in that area?" once again the super speedy clicking of keys was heard.

"There's an old farm about twenty miles up the road, there was a fire two years ago and the tenants were killed. It's been empty since."

Hotch exchanged a look with the detective, the dump sites were close to the farm, but could it be where Jenkin's was holding Candace?

"If the buildings are all burnt down where could he be keeping her?" Rossi asked, seemingly to the whole group

"I might be able to answer that!" the team turned their attention the phone, as Garcia's AHA voice came trailing out of it.

"Turns out the fire was set intentionally although no one was charged, the owner and his wife tried to escape the flames by hiding in their storm cellar near the house, the wife was in a wheel chair and her husband couldn't carry her. They apparently died of smoke inhalation but the cellar was mostly untouched by the flames."

The detective broke in then

"Yeah I remember that case, we chained off the cellar as a precaution. It was a pretty roomy spot, I think the excitement is what did the old couple in more than anything if you ask me." No one responded much to the comment, and Emily looked up at Hotch puzzled then a moment.

"Then where was the call made from?" Amy started shaking at the confusion and fainted. JJ and Rossi reached her just in time before her head hit the floor.

"It wasn't a land line so I'll check the cell phone towers," Garcia said, moments later she had an answer

"There was a call made, seems to be from a disposable cell near the road about nine miles from the motel."

Hotch motioned for the team to get moving.

"Thanks Garcia." He said, getting the detective quickly to mobilize some officers to help them.

"This may be our only chance." Hotch said aloud, "Let's move it!"


	15. Its not a Girl

**I broke this off of the last chapter, but I hope you enjoy it, was a bitch to write ha ha but I am working on the next part asap, please tell me what you think :D**

**-CM-**

There were two main roads to take to get to the destination, one was a round about way and the other was the direct route from where Janine's body had been dumped. Hotch, Rossi and JJ were taking the direct route in the first SUV while somehow Reid got placed in the second SUV with Morgan and Prentiss.

Although nobody was saying much of anything about Candace in the second SUV.

"Watch the road Morgan." Reid said anxiously, Morgan had started in on him as soon as they'd gotten a few miles from the station.

"Reid why is it so hard for you to just tell me where you were going?"

Spencer was watching out the window, scanning the tree line and ditch as they went, it was going to take them longer to get to the farm going this route but they weren't sure whether Candace was on the run from Jenkin's or not, and if so what direction she might have gone.

"I think there are more important things to worry about right now." Reid said flatly, trying to halt the conversation, but the effort was wasted, Derek wanted to know now what had been up, he bit his lip as he contemplated a question and then decided it had to be asked.

"Are you using again?" came Morgan's words as he asked looking out at the road, Emily was in the back seat in the middle, she made a bit of a face at the comment. _'Well that was direct'_ she thought, Spencer turned and gawked at the question.

"Why would you ask me something like that?" he demanded, Morgan knit his eye brows as he met Spencer's annoyed expression with one of his own.

"Reid you're crabby as hell and your avoiding everyone, I know what you went through before, if this is a relapse you can tell us and we'll get you some help."

Reid clenched his fists and reopened them his hands shaking as he tried to form words, there was so much anger in him right now, of all times for this kind of nonsense to come up it had to be now? They were on their way to a possible murder scene, Candace could be dead for all they knew and Derek wanted to know if he was getting high in his spare time.

Emily looked over at Reid from the back, she saw how visibly upset he was.

"Does it have anything to do with the someone you met?" she asked, and Reid whirled around in his seat to give her an astonished look.

"What?" he asked completely perturbed.

"Yes or no Reid!" Morgan demanded then. Reid just stared wide eyed and his mouth gaping open, he could not believe the accusations he was hearing.

"Am I meeting a drug dealer? Is that what you want to know?" Reid asked, his tone was sharp.

Morgan shot him a look.

"No!" Reid nearly shouted, "No I'm not out shooting up in my personal time, and thank you for the vote of confidence by the way." He said extremely put out as he turned and looked out the window.

"Then who are you meeting? What's going on Reid? you can tell us, we just want to help you if we can." Emily said, she had lowered her tone and was trying to change the direction of this conversation which had quickly turned into an interrogation, which was never her intention. What Morgan's was she wasn't so sure of though.

"I don't need anyone's help with anything." Reid snapped at her, and she was taken aback by the edge of his quick response.

"Reid come on, what is going on?" Morgan asked again, now visibly upset by the whole situation, he wanted these secrets and lies to stop now, this wasn't like Reid and he was worried for his young friend.

Reid spun quickly in his seat to face to two, his eyes darting between the two faces.

"You really want to know?" he asked frustrated, Morgan and Prentiss nodded.

"Fine!" Reid said in a loud voice, "Yes, I met someone and I've been seeing them… intimately. Are you happy now?"

Emily moved back in her seat then looking at Morgan who she could see felt somewhat awkward now but also relieved.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Derek asked in a calmer tone, Reid rustled his hair still frustrated with the whole situation.

"Who is she?" Emily asked, Reid looked out the window rubbing his eyes with one hand.

"His name is George." Derek coughed and Emily just pulled back in her seat wide eyed. As the SUV turned the corner, only a few more miles from the farm house.


	16. Red Raindrops

**OMG this was painful to write, because I kept revising it, there's a plan a stirring in my head for chapters to come, so don't worry it's not over yet. Tell me what you think, I'll do my best to get another chapter up by tomorrow :D**

**-CM-**

No one said anything for a moment, and Reid could feel the tension his secret had caused his colleagues.

Morgan finally spoke, "Well… that's good right?" he said looking back at Emily, he really had no idea what to say but didn't want to say nothing either. Emily shrugged "Yeah, yeah its good." She blurted out

Reid rolled his eyes still looking out the window.

"I'm glad your both so happy about it." He said sarcastically, the tree's seemed to meld together by the SUV's speed, Reid was scanning between them as best he could, though the recent distraction made it a bit hard to focus.

"Spence I'm sorry." Derek said, his palms were getting sweaty as he gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter, trying to think of something to say.

"Sorry for what?" Reid asked plainly still looking out the window; Derek cleared his throat and vaguely contemplated his answer

"I didn't know.. that you were… ugh…" Reid slowly turned to look at Morgan, waiting for him to finish his sentence, but he never did.

"That I'm what?" Spencer asked still staring at Derek, who was now very uncomfortable with the whole situation. He was in no way opposed to same sex relationships it was just a little strange hearing that Reid was in one.

"You don't have to be defensive.." Derek started before Reid cut him off

"Why would I defend myself against something that isn't offensive?" he asked, eagerly waiting for whatever lame answer he knew he was going to get. He could see now how unsettled Derek and Emily were, she was shifting in her seat giving him a fractured looking smile and Morgan kept trying to focus on the road. _'Serves you right.' _Reid thought sitting back in his seat and looking out the window.

"So…" Emily said after a moment, but no one looked back at her. Before she had a chance to say anything else Reid yelled for Morgan to stop the car, who slammed on the breaks hard lurching everyone forward.

"Did you see that?" Spencer asked frantically, of course no one did. Reid took off his seat belt, and looked expectantly at the others who started then to follow his lead.

"I saw someone running through the tree's." Reid said taking his gun from the holster, Morgan and Prentiss did the same as they skidded down into the ditch and climbed the embankment to the tree's. The three of them walked a ways through the tree's but stopped periodically, most of the leaves had fallen and they were trying to be quiet which was hard when the leaves were crunching under their feet.

Suddenly they heard a scream and all began to run in the direction of it.

The forest floor was not a smooth one and there were many dips in their path as they raced towards the screams that were beginning to muffle. Reid tripped suddenly when his foot got caught on a tree root. Emily and Derek stopped but Reid motioned them on.

"Go! I'll catch up!" he said hurriedly, Emily and Derek exchanged a strained look but then kept running. The screams were now becoming shouts, and they heard Rossi and Hotch's voices yelling and a woman crying out. A shot was fired as they raced over a small hill.

A few yards ahead Morgan and Prentiss could see JJ holding onto a hysterical Candace who was only wearing a torn t-shirt and her underwear, her legs were gashed and she was very dirty, she must have been running from Jenkin's.

Morgan and Prentiss finally reached Hotch and Rossi who were trying to catch their breath.

"Where's Jenkins?" Emily asked between breaths.

"I don't know." Hotch said, JJ was trying to calm Candace who had visibly been put through the ringer.

"We saw him as we were heading up, he had Candace around the throat but when we called out he fired a shot at us and ran off. We didn't see which way he went." Rossi looked between Derek and Emily.

"Where's Reid?" he asked, and the two went white as sheets when they looked behind them and didn't see him.

Reid had twisted his foot pretty badly when he'd caught it on the tree root, he hadn't seen it because of all the leaves on the ground, he'd also dropped his gun somewhere in the leaves and was currently on his hands and knee's looking for it, his ankle was aching and he wasn't sure he would be able to stand.

Suddenly Spencer felt something all too familiar that took him back to the cemetery where Tobias Hankel had tortured him, there was a gun pressed against his head, and he heard the hammer pull back and the cylinder turn. _'Great another revolver.'_ He thought instantly transported back to the cemetery shed.

"Get up FBI." The voice said, Spencer wasn't sure if he could with his twisted foot, but when the barrel was pushed harder against his skull he did his best to rise on agonising feet. Reid had his arms raised just a bit as he slowly rose gritting his teeth at the pain in his ankle.

"Turn around." The voice commanded, but Reid knew who it was. He came face to face with Matthew Jenkins, who had a large scratch on the side of his face, obviously from Candace making her run for the woods, unfortunately for her it had been in the wrong direction, since the Black Buck was not this way. Reid wondered if she'd escaped from him.

"Now say goodbye FBI." Matt said pointing the gun straight into Spencer's face, who just stared back at him.

"Can I ask one thing?" Spencer said, Matt looked a little intrigued and gave a slight nod of his head.

"What is it?" he and Reid were walking slowly in a tight circle, the gun still pointed at Reid's face.

Reid saw the handle of his gun sticking out of the leaves but tried not to give away his glance.

"Why'd you paint their hearts?" Reid asked, trying his best to stall, if he could play to Jenkin's ego he might be able to buy himself enough time for the team to head back. Matt snorted.

"Why? So everyone could see what was inside those whores." Spencer was trying to circle to the exact spot as to where his gun had landed.

"Whores?" Reid asked, in an interested tone. Jenkins grit his teeth.

"Too good for a man, too good for me! Black hearted bitch!" he yelled, Reid knew he was at a breaking point.

"Candace didn't want to be with that chick, who needs some lesbo when I've got what she really wants." He said with a laugh. Reid half nodded as if agreeing with Matt.

"She just needed to feel it for herself, then she knew. " Reid was trying to hold back his disgust for this low life. He was inches from his gun.

"I see your point." Reid said, his leg pulsating with pain. He momentarily glanced down but Matt saw the handle at the same moment. Reid knelt, reached for his gun, grasped it, aimed it at Jenkins and pulled the trigger, but Matt had done the same.

The sound of the shot was deafening and for a moment both men's eyes just stared widely into each other's.

"Reid!" Spencer could faintly hear Morgan's voice, Jenkin's fell to the ground, Reid had shot him in the chest. Reid felt his ankle aching, he was still on one knee, he turned and saw that the team was running towards him. Morgan was yelling his name, it seemed like they were moving in slow motion.

Reid felt something warm running down his face and he thought for a moment it was raining, he placed his hand on his face, it was wet and warm. He looked into his hand and saw that it was stained a deep crimson red, and for a moment he just stared trying to register what he was seeing.

Morgan was by his side already but Reid couldn't hear him, there was a shrill shrieking sound in his ears, and he felt his vision blur, he blinked his eyes trying to focus looking up at Morgan who was trying to get Reid to talk to him, as Spencer met Morgan's gaze he saw that his shoulder and arm were also covered in blood, and it was still dripping hot and waxy from his chin.

For only a moment he could see his team surrounding him, then he felt Morgan and Hotch pick him up. As darkness started to cloud his vision and he lost consciousness, he strangely wondered if he and George would have toast and eggs for dinner again tonight.


	17. Body Bags and Bad Decisions

**His chapter is a bit short but it's to prepare for a huge amount of BLAAA (angst, drama and whatever to come) just wanted to set up the next part, will have another update very soon. Thanks for your patience and for everyone who is following the story. **

**-CM-**

"It's not your fault Derek." Hotch said trying to be reassuring, Morgan was pacing up and down the ditch wringing his hands as the paramedics finally made their way out of the bush carrying a large black body bag between them.

JJ was standing at the end of an ambulance; she had wrapped a warm blanket around Candace who was drinking back water eagerly. JJ did her best to console her, but Candace was still quite hysterical. The paramedics were trying to give Candace an IV but she refused to be prodded with anything sharp, understandably so since her arms and legs were covered in what looked like pin pricks.

Rossi stood by Hotch with his hands on his hips, Emily was trying to get Derek to stop pacing and calm down. As the paramedics reached the end of the ditch they had some trouble getting up and a few officers came to help them pull up the body bag.

"I shouldn't have left him." Morgan broke out, Hotch didn't say anything and Emily kept pacing after Derek still trying to get him to hold still and calm down for a moment.

Rossi exchanged a look with her at the fruitless effort.

"There's nothing you could have done Derek." Hotch said then, Morgan looked up at Hotch with a strangled expression; he was trying not to yell but the urge to was becoming too much for him.

"Last time someone separated from the kid he was tortured for two days Hotch!" Morgan stammered, Emily groaned as she reached out and took hold of Morgan's arm who pulled away quickly.

"He got shot in the head Aaron!" Hotch crossed his arms and shuffled his foot a bit, pushing leaves about on the ground.

"That bastard shot Reid in the face, if we had stayed with him when he tripped he wouldn't be.." Emily tried again to put a hand on Morgan but he refused it brushing her off and climbing up briskly out of the ditch.

Rossi and Emily watched Morgan make his way to one of the SUV's, he slammed his fist against the side and ended up crouching on the ground behind the vehicle his hands on his head in frustration.

Hotch slowly made his way over to the distraught agent, Morgan saw Aaron's shoes out of the corner of his eye but didn't look up.

"The last thing I said to him…" Morgan started, "It was disrespectful Hotch."

Aaron let out an aggravated groan then and pulled Derek up to his feet.

"You act like he's dead Morgan." Hotch said, a disapproving look on his face.

"He's not dead, he lost some blood and he's in shock but it's nothing more than a flesh wound, the bullet barely grazed his skull." Morgan studied Aaron's face, he couldn't help feeling it was his fault Reid had been hurt.

"He's going to be fine Derek; we'll meet him at the hospital after we get finished here." Morgan looked down feeling upset with himself, not only for leaving Reid behind but for acting the way he had been, now and before. Reid was his friend and he had been judgemental and disrespectful to him, he hadn't even trusted Reid to make the right choices, he'd thought poorly of him and now with everything that had just happened and what Reid had told them it just made him feel so much worse.

"Get it together." Hotch said, Derek looked up at him again "We still have a job to do." He finished and headed back down the embankment towards the farm house.

Emily had heard a bit of what Hotch said, and she slowly rounded the other side of the SUV and met Morgan's gaze, she smiled weakly at him and he tried to return it.

"We screwed up." Derek said, shaking his head Emily parted her lips to speak but had to contemplate her words carefully.

"He's going to be ok Derek." She said, putting a hand carefully on his shoulder, he didn't brush her off this time. Instead he held up Reid's phone, Emily looked at Morgan a bit puzzled but then she realised what he was suggesting.

"I don't think it's our place to do that." She said, shaking her head a bit and motioning a 'no' with her hand, Morgan stared at the phones screen, he had picked it up as Reid was being loaded into the ambulance, his FBI vest pulled off and his shirt torn open quickly so he could be assessed by the EMT's.

It was true the wound looked worse than it was, Jenkin's had been close to Reid when he fired and when Spencer had reached for the gun Matt just hit the side of Reid's head, it was as Hotch had said 'A flesh wound' it may not even scar, but it was close range and the blast from the barrel may have damaged Reid's hearing for a while.

Morgan still held the phone in his hands, staring at the screen and the most recent number dialed. It was only labeled 'G' which he and Prentiss now knew was the person Reid had been sneaking off to see in secret.

"I think we owe it to Reid." Morgan said still looking at the screen; Emily crossed her arms feeling a bit uncomfortable. Morgan raised his eyes to meet her concerned gaze.

"If Reid and this guy are serious he deserves to know what happened." Emily sighed at Morgan's statement she knew he was right but felt awkward about calling Reid's… whatever he was. She wasn't sure what kind of relationship they had and didn't feel at all comfortable getting involved in it, especially not knowing whether or not Reid would approve of the gesture.

She took the phone from Morgan then and placed it in her front pocket; she collected her thoughts a moment and took a deep breath.

"Let's give it some thought and see how Reid is." She said a bit apprehensively. Morgan sighed, he wasn't comfortable with the thought of calling this George guy either, but he knew if he were in Reid's position he would want someone he cared about to be notified.. Though the simple truth was, he wasn't sure at all what Reid wanted… and that made him feel even more confused about the whole situation.


	18. Blood, Calls & Questions

**Another short chapter but I am working up the hospital and a new twist in the plot. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far, please review with any comments or questions thanks so much for reading.**

**-CM-**

Jenkins body had been taken away to the morgue and Candace was on her way to the hospital, Reid had already been rushed there, Candace was more emotionally torn than physically so she had hung back a while at the scene for some processing and for JJ to calm her down long enough to have an IV put in and get some answers from her.

Hotch and Rossi were searching the cellar that had been made into a makeshift dungeon, they had found the missing finger tips and teeth of Jenkin's three previous victims, along with medication that Jenkins had been prescribed for violent delusions and mood swings.

Morgan and Prentiss were processing the area where the women were held, there was a mattress in the far corner of the cellar, there were chains and belts fashioned to it and to the wall. There were blood stains all over the mattress and on the wall, presumably from when the women had their fingertips removed which by the amount of blood and half smeared hand prints on the wall they had deduced Jenkins performed the procedure while the women were still alive.

They found clothes and purses and were finally able to make an ID on the other two women; they both looked surprisingly like Candace. A video camera was also set up and Morgan only watched it briefly before turning it off, Jenkins had taped himself performing sex acts on the women and torture while he berated them about same sex relationships and quoted fractured lines from the bible and other texts.

All in all it felt like a hate crime, whatever the stressor had been had been enough to make Jenkins lose it and go on a killing spree of any women he thought were engaging in same sex relationships, although it had all been directed at Candace in the end. She was the object of his obsession which they deduced from various photos and files on a laptop nearby, he had been stalking her since university.

Emily felt a tingling sensation and was unsure what it was and when she realised it was Reid's phone she held it out to Morgan to show the single letter that appeared on the screen… George was calling Reid.

She and Morgan exchanged looks and gestures trying to decide what to do while the cell phone vibrated, Emily finally picked up the call and made her way swiftly up the stairs and out of the cellar. Morgan watched her scurry out of the dark hole they'd been inside for a couple hours he wondered what if anything Prentiss would say to Reid's mysterious friend.

"Hi." Was all that Emily said as she pressed her ear to the phone, and there was a silence on the end of the line, she could tell both of them were unsure what to say at this point so she just decided to rush right into it.

"Is this George? My name is Emily I'm a friend of Spencer's." She heard a shallow breath on the other end of the phone and listened for any response.

"Ok…" was all she heard, the voice was deep and it sounded like an older man's. Emily imagined in her head what George must look like.

"George?" she started "Spencer was hurt." She could hear a rattle as if the phone had slipped out of Georges hand a moment then another noise, it was a sharp breath being drawn in.

"Is… he ok?" she heard the anxiousness in his voice, she could tell he was not comfortable talking to her, and she collected herself and attempted to speak clearly.

"He was shot, he's alright, he's been taken to Boston General." She listened for a response but there was none, just some trembling breaths.

"I'm sure he would like to see you when he wakes up." Emily said softly, trying to sound convincing to him, she wasn't sure at all what to say.

"Wha…Can you…" George stammered and Emily listened intently to the question he was trying to form.

"What is his last name?" Emily felt a little uneasy with the question, _'Why doesn't he know that?'_ she thought but the words never escaped her lips.

"It's Reid.." she said quietly, Morgan was coming up out of the cellar. "R…E…I…D…" she finished.

"Thank you." was all that echoed back as she heard a loud click and the call was disconnected. Emily pulled back from the phone a bit and looked at it, seeing the words '_Call Ended'_ across the screen, she furrowed her brow. The whole conversation which was one sided was very weird. She put the phone in her pocket again as Morgan rested a hand on her shoulder startling her.

"What did he say?" Derek asked in a hushed voice, Emily turned to face him he could see a confused and frustrated look on her face.

"Nothing actually." She sounded a bit defeated, both agents stood a bit puzzled and contemplative by the whole experience. Morgan sighed looking up as dark clouds began rolling overhead and the team quickened their pace at collecting the rest of the evidence before the storm ahead could set in.


	19. Confessions and Anxieties

**OMG I somehow replaced chapter 19 with chapter 20, I am a doofus. Here it is fixed again so sorry to any new readers**

**-CM-**

Spencer felt cold, his head was throbbing and his throat was dry, it was dark inside his head he heard muffled voices and noises, he saw flashing lights through his eyelids, he wanted to speak… to get up and walk away from what had happened to him, to all the frustration and anger he had been feeling in his heart. He just wanted to find a quiet place to be, to just be himself without explanation of his thoughts anymore. His bones hurt and his heart raced, it was dark inside his head and he was so afraid of being alone.

George had taken the bus to the hospital, he'd stood outside and stared up at the building, square windows and dim lights going up into the sky and he felt uncomfortable being there, it was foreign and the feelings he'd been having were fighting him inside, he hated it and wanted it all but didn't know where the happy medium would be, even though he felt like a tangled web of frustration the only thing that was on his mind right now was Spencer… Spencer Reid.

He got directions from the front desk and made his way up a few floors, using the elevator this time since he was alone. As the steel doors opened he could see two police officers standing by the nurses' station and he felt a twinge of anxiety but it passed.

He rounded the corner without a word and made his way down a long white hallway, he walked with his hands in his pockets as he stared at each step he made trying not to look at any sick or injured people or their families as he passed rooms and people in the halls. Finally he came to a room at the end of the hall, there was an officer standing nearby. It was where Spencer was…

George walked up to the window, each room had a sliding glass door and a large window with curtains to pull across to block out prying eyes. Spencer's curtain was open slightly and George stood a moment watching as a doctor and nurse were attending to things in his room, Spencer wasn't awake, the doctor was writing things on a clipboard and the nurse was changing an IV bag, there was what looked like an empty blood bag on a cart next to her.

They finished up and clicked off the main light in the room leaving only a small light near the head of the bed aglow. George cleared his throat as the doctor came out of the room.

"Excuse me." The doctor turned to meet George, plastering on the reassuring look that doctors had to.

"How can I help you?" he asked, George took his hands out of his pockets momentarily looking back into the room then at the doctor.

"I'm a friend of… Spencer's… how is he?" George could hear the shakiness in his own voice and cleared his throat again; the doctor motioned the nurse to continue without him as he crossed his arms.

"Well he lost some blood but he was very lucky, the bullet only grazed the lateral of his skull, so he did need a few stitches plus his leg was in rough shape but he should be fine as long as he takes it easy for a while." George felt his breathing normalize a bit and he was relieved, the doctor extended his hand and George took it to shake it firmly

"Thank you very much doctor." George said mustering a smile. "Can I see him at all?" the doctor smiled

"Of course, he needs rest though so try not to get him too excited." He gave a nod as he took his leave and headed towards the elevator around the corner at the end of the hall. George looked back into the room, he approached the doorway and met eyes a moment with the officer by the door who gave a bit of a tip of his hat and stepped away from the room for a break as George entered the room.

At first he was unsure what he should do as he approached the bedside, he wondered if Spencer's team mates had been by yet or if they were coming to see him. He thought briefly about what might happen if he ran into them, and hesitated a moment as to whether he should just leave. Reid exhaled suddenly and groaned as he turned his head, it startled George as he made his way to the bed and sat in the chair next to Spencer, he rested his hand on the bed and watched Spencer as he moved in his sleep, he looked afraid and George couldn't help feeling sad.

Spencer's heart rate monitor started to make faster noises and George figured he was having a nightmare of some kind; he took hold of the young man's hand gently. To his surprise Spencer gripped his hand tightly. Finally he started to relax and once again his body went slack. George let out a relieved breath and put his other hand over Spencer's that was gripping his own. George sat for a while in silence just watching the young man sleep, it was calming and it was a feeling he hadn't experienced in a very long time.

"When I first came to Virginia…" George started; he wasn't sure what to do so he figured he would just talk to Spencer for a while.

"I don't really know anymore why I was there… I ended up at this bar and sat like a wallflower just watching people… I like to watch people… but they all start to look the same and for a long time people have just been…" he took a shallow breath "Things… like they weren't real or important in anyway… then I saw you… sitting alone at that table under a dim light, you had this… intense look on your face… and I swear…" George was holding Spencer's hand upright with it rested against his forehead.

"You didn't catch my eye right away but when you did…. I just couldn't look away.." George felt Spencer's finger move in his hand and brush against his forehead and he looked up, Reid had opened his eyes and was looking back at him. An exhausted look on his face, his eyes were heavy and there was a bandage wrapped around his head where the bullet had hit him.

Spencer swallowed hard and parted his lips as if to speak but no words came, his eyes just scanned George's face who stared back at him, his own eyes traveling over the battered young man, and he smiled weakly, his eyes a bit glossy. Reid curled up the sides of his mouth in a faint smile as well, he felt his eyes stinging and he gripped George's hand a bit tighter his fingertips felt frozen, George had clasped Reid's hand in his own and held it, Reid slowly wriggled his fingers and George released him from his grasp as Spencer very slowly put his icy fingertips on George's cheek trying to move his whole hand up the side of his face.

George turned into Spencer's hand and lightly kissed his palm and Reid smiled a bit brighter.

"Thank you…" it was less than a whisper that escaped Reid's lips and George gave the slightest nod as he took Reid's hand and placed it back on the bed at his side. He rose and kissed Spencer softly on the top of his head.

"I'll see you soon." He said, Spencer barely nodded as he felt his eyes becoming heavier, and just as he drifted off he saw George smile as he exited the room, and Spencer knew now he could sleep more peacefully.


	20. Where will you Stay

**I am working up the whole team coming the morning after to the hospital, don't worry George will meet the team and it will be an interesting experience for everyone. The meeting will be pivotal to the plot so I really want to work up to it hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll post the next one soon, gotta do a lot of work on it :D**

**-CM-**

The rain had started to pour as the daylight faded away and the cellar was locked up again and disappearing behind the tree's as Emily pulled out of the weed grown driveway, the wipers splashing water back and forth over the windshield. Morgan was looking out the window, his chin resting on his hand as he watched the drops of water race down the window.

Hotch had taken the majority of the evidence and put it together with the accompanying officers in a large police van, Rossi and JJ were following him back to the station in the other SUV. Derek and Emily offered to check up on Candace and Reid. Hotch could see by their body language something had transpired though he was not sure what, so he let them go. The team had been distracted the entire time they had worked this case and he hoped now that they were wrapping it up things might get back to normal. Although he couldn't be sure how normal things would be for Reid…

"Do you think George went to see Reid?" Morgan didn't respond to the question, Emily gripped the wheel a bit tighter focusing on the road ahead, the rain was beating down on them hard, it sounded like tiny drum beats on the roof of the SUV.

"Do you think… we should say something to Hotch?" Emily asked trying to get anything out of Derek who still stared out the window without a word, Emily sighed as she rounded a corner slowing from a slight skid the water created.

"No I don't." Emily looked briefly at Derek who hadn't looked back at her, he was still staring out the window as they drove on past the tree's and out of the winding roads onto the main highway. Emily relaxed her grip a bit as the wheels met pavement, driving on dirt and gravel wasn't so bad but in this weather she was glad they were on pavement again.

"Do you want to talk about it at all?" Emily asked a bit of eagerness in her voice, Derek sat back in his seat, he rolled his head on the headrest to meet Emily's expectant look.

"No… I don't." Emily sighed raising her eyebrows a bit as she returned her eyes to the road.

"Sorry, I just don't want things to be awkward, between us or with Reid, and it shouldn't be that's what bothers me… just something about this whole thing doesn't feel right to me." She bit down on her lip waiting for Derek to respond but he turned his head to look out the window again.

"Reid's an adult Emily, and Hotch was right all along, his personal life is personal.. It's nobody's business so I think we should just leave it that way." Emily sank in her seat a bit, she didn't want to pry into Spencer's life either, she knew a thing or two about keeping a relationship a secret, she was just so unsure about this George guy who didn't even know Spencer's last name… and they were intimate together? How much did Reid even know about this guy? The thought made her think back to her own experiences and she worried deeply for her younger friend.

The rest of the ride was driven in silence, finally the rain started to subside a bit as they pulled into the hospital parking lot. The sky was a deep blue with long streaks of wispy black clouds painted through it. The two agents closed their doors as they got out, Morgan pulled on his jacket as did Prentiss as they made their way to the main entrance.

Spencer was awake, he had just been lying in bed staring at the wall when Morgan and Prentiss gave a knock and came in, the sound didn't rouse any response from Reid which made Emily and Derek exchange a concerned look.

"Spence?" Emily said softly but there was still no response, Reid just continued to stare at the wall a contemplative look on his face.

"Reid." Morgan said and finally Spencer looked over noticing his friends gawking at him with faces painted with worry. He gave a weak smile to them and they returned it.

"How yah feelin' kid?" Derek asked leaning on the end of the bed, Emily sat in the chair next to Reid giving him a pat on his hand as she sat down. Reid swallowed hard, he felt very weak and tired.

"Like I've been shot in the head." he said his voice cracking as he spoke, Derek tried to smile but he still couldn't help feeling somewhat responsible for Reid's injury. Emily saw the guilt on Derek's face and she tried to change the direction of things again.

"You look good though Spence, the doctor says you'll make a full recovery." Reid barely looked at her before looking back at Morgan.

"Yeah… that's great." He said, he and Morgan were looking at each other both feeling some form of guilt.

"I can talk to Hotch and we can get you on medical leave for a couple weeks until your feeling more like yourself again." Reid's eyes shifted down a moment then he turned his gaze to meet Emily's, she felt oddly uncomfortable being held in his sight. Spencer nodded only slightly.

"I'm going to take a leave of absence I think.." he said, his voice clearing a bit as he spoke.

Morgan looked at Prentiss a little off put and she met his look with a bit of surprise as well, she had opened her mouth a bit shocked by Reid's words but slammed it shut when she noticed Reid staring at her.

"Yeah… yeah if that's what you need Spence, take all the time you need." She said a bit of apprehension in her voice.

Reid sighed and leaned back into his pillow. Morgan was glancing from Reid back to Emily trying to figure out what to say, when it finally came to him.

"You are coming back to Virginia with us aren't you?" his words were a bit forced but he wanted to know what Reid's answer was. Emily looked from one man to the other, she didn't want things to get ugly again as they had in the SUV. Reid didn't move but his eyes shifted from Derek to Emily and then to the wall and they stayed there.

Morgan pushed off the edge of the bed with a bit of a disgusted sigh as he stepped out of the room, Emily didn't have a chance to stop him as she got up he brushed past her his arm up in protest for her to get out of his way. She looked back at Reid then who was staring at the wall again.

"Where are you going to stay?" she stuttered a bit, Reid exhaled a deep sigh as he turned his head his expression was pained. Emily's eyes tracked his as they looked at each other a moment, she then noticed Reid's gaze was directed at something behind her and she turned. There was an older man standing in the doorway, he was tall and slender but built from what she could see, his hair was salt and pepper grey and bristly on top. He was wearing glasses and an old beige jacket.

He simply stood propped against the door frame, and she studied him a moment before realising who it must be. This must be George… he was to say the least not what she expected.

"I'll talk to Hotch if you like…" Emily said still looking at George who slowly exited the room, he seemed to fade into the darkness of the hallway and she felt a bit unsettled as she looked back at Reid who now met her gaze. Spencer slowly shook his head.

"I'll talk to him in the morning…" Reid said softly, Emily could see he was tired and she gave a slight smile patting Reid's hand again as she turned to leave.

"Emily.." she turned quickly, Reid smiled through painful eyes at her.

"Tell Morgan… it wasn't his fault…and thank you for coming." he said his eyes stinging and she tried to muster a smile as she nodded and took her leave.


	21. Or Something

**Teeny chapter but the next one Is much longer hope you enjoy :D**

**-CM-**

George had spent the night in the hospital room with Reid, he sat in the chair with his arms crossed and his head resting against the wall as Spencer slept, who would wake every so often at a sharp pain in his head, which would eventually subside from the morphine drip he was given. George would hold the button on the end of the IV line to administer another bit for Reid when his pain was too great and keep it away from Reid when he wanted more but couldn't have any.

George didn't get much sleep but it didn't seem to bother him, he was content to watch Spencer sleep and caught a few moments of rest when everything was quiet. It was strange for him to feel content with another human being, he had been alone so long and had liked it that way, he made it his business to stay away from people and the feelings that came with them. He had been honest when he met Spencer, he wasn't out looking for someone to go out with let alone bring into his house and now care for… it was all very strange to him, but it was also very new and he enjoyed it more so than things he had done in his past, and that began to frighten him in ways he couldn't explain.

The white of the morning light was stabbing through the crack in the blinds, the clouds shaded the early dawn with a cotton thick color from the storm before, they may be in for another downpour this afternoon. The wind had picked up and was stripping the trees of what was left of their leaves.

Hotch was up bright and early fitting his tie around his neck and straightening his collar in the mirror, he wanted to finish up with everything as soon as they could. Everyone deserved to try and move on from this experience, especially Candace and he wanted to do her the justice she deserved by putting the case to bed properly.

JJ was also up early, she was already in the lobby sitting on one of the couches stirring her coffee with a stick as she read an out dated magazine article. She couldn't sleep in late since Henry was born she was used to early mornings coming naturally now.

"Anything interesting?" JJ looked up to see Emily standing across from her, her arms slung over the back of one of the chairs, she had on a button up sweater, there was a bit of a chill in the lobby she looked very tired.

"No it's at least five years old; I'm just killing time right now." JJ answered flipping the dated magazine closed as she sat back, coffee in hand crossing her legs. Emily rounded the back of the chair and sat down with a sigh as if she'd been carrying a heavy load. JJ looked at her a bit quizzically.

"What's up?" she asked, her eyebrows knit as she looked Emily over, who sighed once again leaning back in the chair and hanging her arms over the sides.

"Oh it's just… stuff that's all." JJ gave a sly smile and leaned forward.

"Ok spill Emily what's up?" she asked, waiting eagerly for whatever dramatic response would follow.

Emily screwed up her face then leaned forward rustling her hair up in her hands.

"Ok I'm literally going to burst if I don't talk to someone about this." She said finally, JJ put both feet on the floor and rested her elbows on her knees as she leaned in to listen. Emily looked up at the ceiling fan her mouth slightly open as if contemplating the right words to say.

"Reid is in a relationship or something with an older man and its really weird because I don't think they know enough about each other to be in a relationship or sleeping together or whatever their doing.." JJ's eyes bugged out a bit and she waved her arms and made a T with her hands.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Time out what? Reid's doing what with who?" JJ was clearly confused and Emily groaned dropping her head into her hands.

"I don't even know JJ, Morgan and I asked him if he was taking dilaudid again and he said no that he was seeing some guy… intimately." JJ pulled back nodding her head a bit as she pulled in her bottom lip making a bit of a face.

"Ok… well…." She contemplated her words a moment

"Argh you see that was our reaction!" Emily said clearly frustrated. JJ shrugged her shoulders

"Is he happy?" JJ asked anxiously, Emily shrugged and rolled her head from side to side unsure.

"I don't know, I mean I guess so he said he's thinking of taking a leave of absence." JJ's eyes widened a bit as she raised her eyebrows

"Really? Is he gonna talk to Hotch?" Emily nodded

"Yeah today I think." The two women sat in awkward silence a moment, JJ turning her coffee in her hands and Emily tapping her foot on the floor anxiously.

"It'll be fine." JJ said taking a sip of her coffee; Emily looked up at her clasping her hands together and scratching at her fingernails.

"Reid needs to figure things out for himself, so… maybe this is a good thing?" she said a bit of apprehension in the comment, Emily sighed.

"I hope so." She said, still uneasy from the silent exchange of looks she had yesterday with George.

Morgan and Rossi were heading down the stairs and the clomping of their shoes on each step made the girls look up. Morgan stood next to Emily a minute and looked down at her.

"I told her." She said then, JJ looked up at Morgan a slight smile on her face. Derek rolled his eyes a bit as he walked outside, Rossi stepped up to the girls a puzzled look on his face.

"What am I missing here?" he asked clearly confused.

"Reid's gay or something." JJ said sarcastically taking a large gulp of her coffee, Emily looked back at her a bit off put by the words and JJ shrugged a little embarrassed at her wording. Rossi just put his hands in his pockets shaking his head.

"Nothing surprises me anymore." He said as he also exited the building.

JJ couldn't help but laugh and once she started Emily couldn't help it either; they laughed more out of awkwardness than anything. Hotch suddenly exited the elevator and Emily and JJ collected themselves quickly as Hotch motioned to the door and stepped out with the two girls not far behind.


	22. Don't fear the Reaper

**PLZ REVIEW, don't worry I will continue the story, there will be a lot more to come so check back to updates **

**-CM-**

It took a few hours to put together all the case files and box and label the evidence. Even though the lead detective said he would go through it all Hotch wanted to do as much as they could considering the large amount of evidence recovered from the farm cellar.

Everyone else was helping put things together and write up reports and piece the time line of events for the final filing of the case. JJ was releasing a statement to the press about the incident and the death of Jenkin's. Emily was notifying the families of the two women who had finally been identified. Morgan and Rossi were delegated to writing out reports and labeling evidence with a few of the other officers who had helped work the case. Hotch finished up with the lead detective and made his way over to Morgan and Rossi.

"Ok I think we're about done. I'm going to go by the hospital to see Reid, when JJ and Emily wrap up have them head over to take Candace's official statement."

Morgan stood up slowly pushing back his chair.

"You want me to come with you?" He said, in more of a direct comment than a suggestion but Hotch shook his head.

"No its alright, I'll be back soon if you get finished here head back to the hotel and pack up so we can get back home by tonight." Morgan nodded sitting back down, as Hotch left he sighed heavily. Rossi put a hand on his shoulder.

"Reid's not coming with us." Morgan said turning over some pages, Rossi turned back to his paper work.

"That's his choice Derek, don't take it personally." Morgan groaned and stretched back in his chair.

"He has to stay in the hospital a couple days anyway, don't worry so much he can handle himself alright." Derek stood up abruptly almost knocking the chair back; he shuffled his papers into a neat pile and set them down on the table.

"Sure Rossi that's why he got shot in the face, because he handles himself so well." he snapped and walked away from the table to the coffee machine. Rossi sighed and went back to his papers.

-CM-

Hotch rounded the corner and made his way past the nurses' station, he slowed his pace as he reached the end of the long hall and nearly ran into a man coming out of Spencer's room.

"Oh I'm sorry." Hotch said as they slightly bumped into each other.

"It's alright." The man said, he was an older man with bristly hair and Hotch thought somehow they'd met somewhere before. He stood a moment in the man's path.

"Are you a friend of Reid's?" Hotch asked, the man looked a bit nervous but he nodded standing a bit straighter now that he was being asked a question.

"Yes I am." He said, Hotch wondered if this was the friend Reid was staying with and decided to introduce himself.

"I'm Aaron Hotchner, I work with Spencer." He extended his hand to the man whose expression went a bit cold a moment before he took Hotch's hand and shook it.

"I'm George…" he said, Hotch waited for him to finish but he didn't and he studied his face trying to place where he knew him.

"We've met before haven't we?" Hotch asked crossing his arms, he saw George swallow hard and he seemed to be uncomfortable with the question.

"Yes… we have." George answered nervously. Hotch still studied Georges features, he swore he knew this man and his brain scanned through an infinite list of names and faces he'd seen over the years he'd worked in the FBI, and suddenly he placed him.

"Not George…Foyet…? Is it." Hotch asked a bit delicately, he wasn't sure but he wanted to know. George looked around cautiously as Hotch said the name, and he stepped in a bit closer to him. Hotch could see he was visibly uncomfortable.

"Yes.. Yes I am." He said quietly, Hotch felt a little uneasy now. George Foyet had been the only surviving victim of the notorious serial killer known as the Boston Reaper, a killer Hotch had never caught and a case he was dismissed from almost eleven years ago but a case still the same he always found himself coming back to.

George could see the gears going in Hotch's brain and he knit his brow as he knew by Hotch's face that the agent wanted to flood him with questions.

"Please don't tell anyone." George said pulling Hotch aside, away from the door of the room. Hotch briefly nodded

"Where have you been the last decade?" Hotch asked eagerly, and he saw George look around again as he tried to hush Aaron from speaking any louder.

"I'd rather not say." George said still looking around, Hotch felt bad for asking knowing full well what George had been through he knew the case well.

"You think the reapers still out there don't you?" Hotch asked quietly and George finally looked at him

"Don't you?" he asked anxiously. Hotch felt like his tie was strangling him a moment, the only thing he had heard about George was through a book that had been written by a reporter who was able to interview George early on. Any digging Aaron had done turned up nothing, he felt like George could be an ally in possibly finding the reaper but he didn't want to use him to selfishly to try and solve a case he'd become obsessed with

George sighed, seeing Hotch study his face.

"I don't want to talk about that anymore," he said sternly, "That part of my life is over Agent Hotchner." George looked back at Reid's room; he could see the young man asleep through a crack in the curtains. Hotch saw the trail of his gaze and followed it with his eyes, also seeing Spencer. The two men looked back at each other then.

"Please." George said, genuine sadness in his voice "I just want to forget about it… please just let me do that." His voice was a bit shaky and Hotch nodded a bit

"I'm sorry." He said looking down at his shoes a moment. "It wasn't my intention to intrude upon your privacy Mr. Foyet." As he said the last name again George waved his hands in protest.

"Please just stop saying that name." he sounded upset and Hotch was taken aback by the reaction.

George looked back through the curtains at Reid who was stirring in his sleep.

"I don't want to be defined by the past Agent Hotchner," he said "Please understand I mean no disrespect, I just… I don't." Hotch nodded apologetically

"I understand. I'm sorry." He said glancing back at Spencer.

"Is he staying with you?" Hotch asked, George looked back at him a moment and slowly nodded.

"I'll take care of him." He said, Hotch finally understood why everyone was being so weird; Georges simple words put everything together for him. This was the friend Reid was staying with and now he knew, that they must be more than friends.

"Alright." Hotch said finally, he extended a hand to George again and they shook with a bit of a tighter grip this time, George was thankful for Hotch's silence.

"Have him call me when he's ready to return to work." Hotch said and he turned and walked back down the hall. George exhaled a shallow breath as he watched Hotch round the corner and disappear, he had a cramp in the pit of his stomach and he blinked his eyes feeling a little ill but extremely relieved at the same time. He walked a few feet down the hall and took a quick drink at the water fountain, he took a deep breath and rustled his hair and headed back to Spencer's room.

As he sat down Reid opened his eyes, George didn't notice until he heard Spencer sigh deeply and make a bit of a squeak as he stretched out.

"Is it morning?" Reid asked groggily, George smiled and turned to meet the young mans tired eyes.

"Afternoon almost." He said yawning then, Reid felt bad George had spent the night in a chair; he could see he was tired.

"Why don't you go home and rest?" Reid suggested but George shook his head.

"No it's alright." Spencer sighed turning his head and sinking into the pillow.

"Your boss came by.." George said, Reid turned quickly but instantly regretted it as a sharp pain throbbed at the side of his skull.

"Take it easy." George said slowly pushing Reid back into the pillow.

"What happened? Did he talk to you?" Spencer asked, he coughed a bit and George sighed smiling slightly.

"Don't worry he said to call him when you're ready to go back to work is all." Spencer looked up at George, as if expecting more than the answer he'd received.

"Go back to sleep, you'll need to eat soon so relax while you can." George said smiling, Reid smiled back weakly.

"Ok… as long as there's going to be Jell-O." He said closing his eyes, George laughed a little

"I'll see to it myself." He said rather amused by the comment, and they both settled back in bed and chair for another restless sleep.


	23. The Good, The Bad and The Uncertain

**So this chapter took a bit, there is going to be some steaminess in the chapters to come, as Reid heals, and now that the team is becoming aware of who George is things might get real interesting. Thanks for all the faves and reviews **

**-CM-**

The night was creeping up into the sky; Hotch pulled his suitcase out of the back of the SUV as he walked towards the jet. JJ and Rossi were already getting situated onboard, Prentiss and Morgan were hanging back looking back out at the city. Hotch sighed as he put his suitcase in the undercarriage.

He strode over to the two agents and put a hand on each of their shoulders, which made them both turn to look at him.

"I know you're worried about Reid, but I'm sure he'll be fine." Prentiss pursed her lips, she wasn't so sure.

"Did he talk to you?" she asked anxiously and Hotch shook his head.

"No I didn't get a chance to." Morgan pulled away from Hotch then, a confused look spreading over his face.

"Did you even go to the hospital?" he asked clearly upset, Hotch looked down a moment then back at Morgan shaking his head.

"Yes and I talked to his friend George, he'll be staying in Boston awhile I suppose." Emily parted her lips and she and Morgan exchanged curious looks

"And?" Hotch looked at Emily a bit puzzled by the question

"And what?" he asked, Emily groaned as she pulled her shoulder away from Hotch

"You're going to allow that? Doesn't that guy ring any alarms for you Hotch?" she was frustrated and Hotch could see she and Derek both wanted some kind of answer from him that he wasn't sure he should give. Although he didn't want to lie to his team like Reid had been doing to them for so long now.

"I won't say that I don't have my concerns but I don't see Reid's choice in company to be a dangerous one if that's what you're implying." Morgan crossed his arms studying Aarons face, knowing full well there were details he was leaving out.

"You know this guy Hotch?" Aaron's eyes went from Derek's back to Emily and he sighed.

"Yes, and I don't believe he's a threat to Reid." Hotch went to walk back to the jet but Morgan and Prentiss both stopped him, which was a little unsettling he hadn't expected to be grabbed by the arm and shoulder, although neither of them knew the other was going to try and stop Hotch and everyone felt a little awkward. Morgan stepped in front of Aaron.

"Who is this guy Hotch? Level with us… please." Hotch looked down at his shoes then back at Morgan.

"His name is George Foyet; he's the only surviving victim of the Boston Reaper." Emily and Derek didn't hide their shocked expressions very well and Hotch was almost sorry he'd said anything.

"Let's keep that information between us, for everyone's sake alright?" He said and again started off towards the jet. Morgan and Prentiss just stared at each other dumb founded, this was just getting weirder and weirder all the time, what had Reid gotten himself into?

-Elsewhere-

"I'm going back to the house to get you a change of clothes." Spencer was sitting up eating his fourth bowl of Jell-O it was easy enough to keep down, his head hurt if he tried to chew anything to hard, he'd learned that after trying to eat some carrot sticks about an hour earlier. He nodded at George who was pulling on his coat.

"I talked to the doctor and they said maybe tomorrow afternoon they could release you." Spencer continued to nod even though George was not looking at him as he was moving a few things back to where they had originally been. Side tables, the chair he'd slept in and a blanket a nurse had brought him that he folded and placed at the end of the hospital bed.

"Do you need anything?" George asked, Spencer smiled shaking his head, the end of a white plastic spoon sticking out of his mouth. George laughed lightly rounding to the other side of the bed; he put a hand on the back of Reid's head and kissed his forehead. Reid closed his eyes as he did. It felt nice to be taken care of, he so often in his life had felt awkward being physically touched by anyone even for a hand shake, this was settling and calming to him and he felt less anxiety about his everyday life than he had in a long time.

George stood over Reid a moment he slapped his hands at his side then zipping up his jacket.

"I'll see you in a while ok?" Reid nodded; George smiled back at him and gave a single wave as he exited the room.

Reid turned and looked at his phone sitting on the table next to him, George had gone to the cafeteria at some point that afternoon and Emily and JJ came to see him, they had just taken Candace's statement. He was glad to hear that she was alive, it bothered him somewhat to know that he had killed Jenkin's it wasn't his intention but none the less he wasn't exactly sorry the man was dead. The moment the girls had entered the room the first thing Emily did was give Reid his phone, she told him that George had called her and she had told him he was in the hospital. JJ didn't say much she had just hugged Reid gently and gave him well wishes in his health and happiness. Telling him he could always call her if ever he needed to talk. Emily lingered a bit longer after JJ said she would go ahead and take the report they had drawn up to the police station. After a few moments Emily spoke

"Reid how much do you know about George?" she had her hands clasped together and was rubbing her fingernails nervously. Reid tried not to feel defensive but it was hard, he could see Emily was worried and he didn't want her to be, her worry and Morgan's frustration were making it hard for him to be content with the decisions he'd made thus far.

"Not a lot." Was his answer, Emily looked up at him she was searching for the right words, and Spencer could see in her eyes she was apprehensive about his decision to stay in Boston awhile.

"Reid..." she started, Spencer pushed his tongue out between his lips then back into his mouth waiting for her to speak.

"He had to ask me what your last name was... That concerns me." Spencer shifted his weight uncomfortably in the bed, he was finding it a bit hard to keep eye contact with her now and she noticed immediately.

"You don't know his either do you…?" she asked, her words trailing off as she asked, and now she felt even more uncomfortable and so did Reid.

"What is this Spencer? I mean did it start as something else and just get out of hand." Reid shook his head, he still couldn't look at her, he didn't want to question things anymore he had been content to just exist and not know everything there was to know, all the details of peoples personal lives just seemed to complicated things and he just didn't want to know.

"Am I interrupting something?" Emily turned and Reid looked up, George was standing in the doorway, holding a bottle of water in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. Emily went a bit red and shook her head.

"No, I just wanted to see how he was doing." She said turning back to look at Reid, her eyes widened and strained a bit and Reid knew she was trying to speak without words at that instant, but he didn't react to it.

"Thank you for coming by..." he said and there was a defeated look on her face, as she knew she once again was going to have to leave without answers. She rose from the chair and gave him a weak smile which Reid returned.

"Feel better." She said collecting her coat in her arms and exiting the room, George moved out of her way, they only locked eyes a moment but it was enough to give Emily a chill, his eyes looked dark and hollow to her and she'd seen them on the job before, she hurried herself around the corner and into the elevator, frustrated her time had been cut short and she wondered when she would see Spencer next.

"She ok?" George asked a bit confused as he came and sat next to Reid setting the tea in front of him. Reid put his hands around the warm paper cup and shrugged a bit as he brought it to his lips blowing the steam away from the rim and taking a small sip.

"I don't think she likes me very much." George said twisting the cap off his water, Reid was a bit surprised by the comment and he glanced over at George who smiled a bit awkwardly seeing he had put off the young man a bit.

"I'm sorry." George said "It wasn't my intention to make things uncomrtable for you." Reid shook his head as he looked back into the steaming cup taking another sip, the hot liquid felt good on his throat, he licked his lips and looked back at George who was taking a long drink of his water.

"It's difficult for them," Reid said, a contemplative look on his face as he spoke, George leaned his elbows on the side of the bed as he listened.

"They worry I'm going to get hurt or that we know too little about each other…" Reid sighed drinking more of his tea, George put a hand on Reid's wrist trying to slow the young man from drinking too quickly.

"They don't know you, and it bothers them I guess." George nodded slowly as he sat back in his chair.

"Does it bother you?" Spencer turned, he hadn't really thought about whether or not details bothered him, he had been content to just not know but whether or not he really wanted to know never crossed his mind. This was unlike him in so many ways.

"I haven't really thought about the details too much to tell the truth." He confessed, George smiled lightly scanning his eyes over Spencer, covered in a white sheet and blanket with a hospital gown strung up behind his neck, the doctors had wrapped a bandage around his head and his hair was a bit dishevelled and sticking out from under and above the wrapping, though it was relaxed around his shoulders.

There was still a bit of red crisp blood in his hair that had been missed by the nurses who had washed his face so the doctor could close the wound that was between his left eyebrow and his ear just along the side of his head.

"What?" Reid asked breaking George away from his studying gaze.

"Nothing. just looking at you." Reid felt his cheeks flush a little and he turned his eyes back to look inside his cup. George couldn't help but smile at Reid; he was definitely cute when he was embarrassed.

"Are you hungry?" Spencer's eyes lit up as he met George's gaze who laughed then.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said and he rose to go find something for Spencer to eat.

Reid held his phone in his hands, turning it over between his fingers. He replayed scenes in his head, right before he had taken the shot at Jenkin's, the SUV ride with Morgan and Prentiss… George.

He felt a tingle go up his spine as he remembered the night before last; he was making a good decision wasn't he? He didn't feel threatened by George at all, and he knew that he needed some time to figure things out, not just emotionally now. Mentally he was unsure about what he wanted to do with his life, if he still had the drive to be with the BAU. It bothered him that he had found evidence that was right there in the open to be seen by everyone and people had said he had cracked the case, he felt like a lot of information was right in front of them, people just didn't look hard enough or pay enough attention.

That was beginning to feel like part of his job title, that he had to pay attention to things other people didn't pick up on or see, and when he felt they were obvious it could be more than a little annoying when he pointed it out and suddenly things could so easily be solved.

The sky was growing darker, Reid heard the whistling sound of the wind outside, he watched as grey clouds were billowing up slowly into the sky. They were in for rain again, maybe snow this time. Reid sighed putting his phone back on the side table and pushing the wheeled table to the side of the bed. Empty Styrofoam bowls stained with rainbow colored gel sitting atop it.

As a raindrop hit the window and streaked down the glass Spencer wondered what the days that followed would bring, and he hoped they would be good as he settled back in the bed and tried to relax once again and get some sleep.


	24. You have a Boyfriend?

**So this chapter took a lot of redoing, just wanted to get some stuff done and out of the way, to everyone who is wondering why Reid hasn't had it out with Emily and Derek yet it's because he hasn't had much of a chance, when he told them they got interrupted by seeing Jenkins and when it got brought up again he was in the hospital and was in no position to argue with them. He will have it out with them eventually, I know I take forever and day to get to the point, I guess that's just how I write.. Overly descriptive. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. And thank you to everyone who have favorite the story and reviewed **

**-CM-**

It took quite a lot of convincing to get Prentiss and Morgan to board the jet and head back to Virginia without Reid, after learning the identity of Spencer's so called 'friend' neither one of them were very comfortable leaving him behind. Emily and Derek also weren't one hundred percent familiar with all the details behind Foyet's injury's or what else he had brought to the case against the reaper but the fact that he was very quiet and also in Emily opinion very abrasive (at least in the way he carried himself) both agents were deeply worried things would soon get out of hand for Reid being involved with someone who clearly had issues from their past.

**-At the Hospital-**

The stab of dawn came screaming through the narrow slit of the curtains, Spencer had been taken off the IV part way through the night and was encouraged to walk around, he was given crutches to begin with because of the swelling in his foot but not putting any weight on it for a few days had done wonders for it, so he was able to switch to a cane right away and walk with only a bit of a wobble in his step.

Reid was sure he'd broken something but he had just bruised the front of his foot more than anything, the doctor figured he'd caught his foot in just the right place any lower and he would have snapped something for sure, this was a great relief to Spencer who did not want to use a cane for any longer than he absolutely had to. It was interesting walking up and down the sterile smelling hallways with two nurses at his side with their arms out in case he fell, he had spouted off random facts and the like while they walked around, more or less just to ease the tension of hobbling in silence wearing nothing but a hospital gown and a thin robe. George had returned to the hospital after a few hours with some fresh clothes for Reid, he'd also showered and changed his own clothes and gotten a vehicle. Whether it was his or not Spencer didn't know. He'd never seen George drive before so he had assumed he didn't, George told him he preferred to take public transit but he did drive if he absolutely had to, and to take Reid back to the house the next day was one of the exceptions he made.

Reid had tried to get a bit more rest after walking around for a good hour or two, he was stiff from lying in bed for two days and though it felt good to be mobile again he was thankful to have a bed to fall back into for the time being. As it turned out he and George spent most of the night just making small talk, Reid talked about the case, George listened and they both made different points about it, it was nice to be able to share his opinion and have someone who could understand his perspective but also challenge it, it was different from how he talked with his team.

As the darkness of the sky started tinting into a white and then a brilliant orange as the sun began to split through the clouds, Reid and George tired of their conversation and had dozed off for a while. At that same time the jet was coming in over Virginia, and as Reid and Foyet slept Morgan and Prentiss sat awake rigid in their seats as they stared into empty coffee cups in silence, the new day had just begun and no one knew what joy or heartache it might bring.

**-CM-**

The doctor had come in to make some final notes on Reid's overall condition, the bandage was removed and his stitches were looked over and a much smaller bandage was placed over the area. He was given a cane and some pain medication though Reid didn't seem to want to take it; he wasn't even that comfortable with the morphine he had been given in the days before.

The doctor promptly gave the prescription to George who pocketed it, he had gone downstairs and gotten a wheel chair to take Spencer downstairs, it was hospital policy that he be taken down in a wheel chair, Reid was not very enthralled with the idea since he had to use to elevator now to get downstairs.

George had helped Reid change and as awkward as he thought it might have been it wasn't at all, Reid pulled the drawstring from the back of the hospital gown and George handed him a violet colored dress shirt, which he helped Reid button and straightened the collar. Spencer also needed some help getting into his slacks because of his foot, George had helped to pull up each leg for him and let Spencer put his weight on him as he helped him up to fasten the button and put on his belt.

It took a bit of fiddling to pull Reid's sweater on over his head but they managed. Now they were getting the go ahead from the doctor to leave, George slowly pushed the wheelchair and Reid felt a little weird passing people who only stared a moment from open doors and behind the nurses desk, he waved at the nurses who all stood to say goodbye to him.

George had collected his belongings, which were placed in a black bag since his gun had been one of the items stowed away when he was brought in. Reid clutched it and his cane as George made his way to the elevator.

"You ready?" he asked looking down at Reid who took in a shallow breath

"Do I have a choice?" George chuckled

"No not really." He said pushing the button and they watched the arrow above the door turn to the number of their floor and ding as the doors clambered open. Reid took a deep breath as George pushed the wheel chair over the floor into the giant metal box and turned and pressed for the main floor, the doors closed and the elevator bounced a bit as it started to descend.

George put a hand on Reid's shoulder and Spencer instantly took hold of it as they went down, within a few moments the doors opened and they exited and Reid finally exhaled his breath. George smiled to himself, it was somewhat amusing to him that Spencer could deal with being held at gun point but the elevator wigged him out.

George wheeled Spencer out to a black car and helped him get in the passenger seat then pushed the wheelchair back to the main door and dropped it off with an orderly who took it back inside. He jogged back to the car and go in on the driver's side. As he shut the door he looked over at Reid who was looking down into his hands, fidgeting.

"What is it?" George asked, Spencer pulled in his bottom lip, slightly biting down on it. George put a hand on his lap and tried to get Reid to look up who eventually did.

"I'm sorry." Reid said a sheepish expression on his face; George seemed confused by the apology

"For what?" he asked, Reid screwed up his face, his head was starting to ache again.

"I don't want to burden you unnecessarily… you don't even know me that well and… you've already done so much for me..." George looked away a moment then back at Spencer.

"You're not burdening me." He said plainly, "If I didn't want you around I'd say so." He said it with conviction and Spencer felt somewhat awkward now for speaking up, he wasn't sure if he had said it because of his own feelings or all the worry Morgan and Prentiss had piled onto him.

"I'm Sorry..." Reid said again looking back into his hands, but George cut him off putting a hand under his chin and turning Reid to face him, he kissed him long and firm on the mouth. Reid closed his eyes after a moment and it took him a minute to open them after they parted.

"Don't be sorry." George said turning the key in the ignition. "You have no reason to be."

Spencer smiled weakly as George pulled out of the parking lot and began the drive to the little white house. Reid stared out the window most of the way there, he'd already memorized the route. The number of street lights, stop signs, gas stations and he'd been counting the colors of cars as they passed he had a list of over twelve going in his mind and didn't seem to be having much trouble adding to each one with each vehicle they passed by.

The majority of the ride was in silence, George had asked once if Reid wanted something to eat but he wasn't sure so they just kept on their way. Within the next few minutes they were passing by the street and going down a back alley that had a direct route to George's backyard which he pulled the car into and turned off the engine.

George got out and closed a gate behind the car and locked it inside the yard. He then rounded to the passenger side and opened the door for Reid, who took his hand and tried to steady himself on George's shoulder. George didn't give Reid a chance to walk on his own he helped him to the back door, opened it and waited until Reid took a seat in the kitchen before he went back to the car to get the rest of Reid's belongings.

He locked the backdoor and put Spencer's stuff on the table and gave a heavy sigh as he sat down in the chair opposite Reid. They just looked at each other a moment.

"Well..?" George said, Reid smiled only a little randomly scanning over the walls of the room.

"Well..." He said, neither knowing really what to do at this point, George stood after a moment and took Reid's phone out of the bag on the table and handed it to him.

"Here, I suspect you'll want to call your friends… let them know you're on the mend or whatever." Spencer took the phone and smiled awkwardly up at George who smiled back at him as he walked over to the cupboard and took out a glass getting some water from the tap, he placed the glass next to Reid on the table and stepped out into the living room around the corner to give Spencer time to make his call.

Reid turned the phone around in his hands as he contemplated who to call then just began pressing numbers and held the device to his right ear, his hearing was a little off in the left one still.

"Oh my god Reid is that you?" Reid laughed but a little at Penelope's mother hen voice

"Yeah Garcia it's me… Hi." He heard her make a squeaking noise and the sound of wheels on a hard floor filled up the background, '_she must be at work already'_ he figured.

"I heard you got shot? Are you ok? You should really stop with the boy wonder stuff because you fight better with maps than with machine guns you know." Reid laughed feeling a little more at ease, Garcia was genuine and he appreciated that, he needed to hear that more than a lecture right now even though he knew he would get one from her, in the funny way she always tried to be helpful to everyone.

"I'm ok, I just wanted to tell everyone I'm out of the hospital." He looked towards the living room and could see George sitting on the couch skimming over a book

"I also heard you have a main squeeze?" Reid blushed furiously at Penelope's words

"I have a what?" he stuttered

"Oh sweetie pie. Don't be modest." She said, he imagined her done up in a brightly colored dress suit, crazy hair and an array of rainbow colored accessories as she leaned back in her chair.

"JJ told me you have a boyfriend or something?" Reid cleared his throat, it was the first time he'd heard someone say those words _"boyfriend"_ he had never thought about it.

"Well? That is who you're staying with isn't it? Don't be shy I'm not gonna weird out if that's what your worried about." Spencer was still stuttering a bit into the phone trying to place the right words, Garcia was so blunt and it was a bit off putting since all the conversations he'd had with his team about George had gone so badly, for her to be optimistic and supportive in her words felt a bit foreign.

"Yeah, sorry." He said finally "I'm staying with him." He felt himself nodding for some uncertain reason.

"Ok my pretty, well Hotch already put in a three week leave of absence for you so you know and am I free to call you at this number for further girl talk?" Reid gave a nervous laugh and cleared his throat again.

"Yeah thanks… I don't know about the girl talk though." He heard George chuckle from the living room and he rolled his eyes as Garcia laughed also.

"Ok Reid, call me back soon. We miss you and take care of yourself." Reid nodded and smiled

"Thanks Garcia… tell everyone… I said Hello…ok?" Garcia was a bit silent at Reid's words, he sounded sad and she wasn't quite sure why.

"Of course sweetie. Sending you love bye."

"Yeah… bye." Reid said as he hung up, he closed his phone and placed it on the table, he wasn't quite sure if he felt better or not. He didn't have much time to think about as George came back into the kitchen and kneeled in front of him, putting his hands on either one of Reid's knees looking up at him.

"Everything ok?" he asked, Reid nodded.

"Yeah… yeah everything's just fine."


	25. It's Stupid but I love you

**OMG I have to take a cold shower now lol, the much anticipated chapter you've been waiting for, took me some time to get it right hope you enjoy and the next chapter will be soon :D**

**-CM-**

The day had been relaxed, George made some lunch afterwards they both did some reading, Spencer had some pain so George helped him to clean his stitches, leaving the wound un-bandaged to air then Reid laid down for a while when he woke up the sky was a pale grey and he knew the day was drawing to a close. George was sitting in the bed next to him reading a weathered paperback novel.

Reid had unconsciously curled up next to him in his sleep and his head was resting on the older man's thigh, who had one hand on Spencer's shoulder as he read silently. Reid shifted but a little and drew in a deep breath as he started to wake more. George looked down moving his hand and setting the book on the night stand next to him.

"Feeling better?" he asked, Spencer rolled onto his back and stretched out his arms making a face as he did.

"Much better thanks." He said, George smiled looking out the window. They were silent a moment then George scooted forward and lay back on the bed with Reid, his arms behind his head. Reid noticed he wasn't wearing his glasses.

"Where are your glasses?" Reid asked, George looked over at him.

"I don't really need them just force of habit that I wear them still." Reid nodded putting one arm behind his head as they lay there, the bed felt warm but the air felt a bit thick… unsettled thoughts perhaps.

"So…" George turned to look at Spencer, who was not sure where he was going when he began talking; George gave a weak grin and stared back at the ceiling.

"You know," he started and Reid looked over as he continued "I never really thought I would be doing this, lying in bed with someone and just talking." Reid smiled a little

"I mean I detest social interaction, and people in general. I'd always thought being on my own was so much easier than worrying about someone else, I dunno… the whole concept of a relationship just felt stupid to me." Spencer took in a bit of a shallow breath as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Does this feel stupid?" he asked tensely. George turned his head, he had a bit of an apologetic but also concerned look on his face.

"No... No this feels good." Reid swallowed hard, George could see his words had upset Spencer and he turned propping his head up on one hand leaning on his elbow. He placed his other hand on Reid's chest and rubbed it gently.

"You feel good." He said softly, Spencer felt his cheeks flush and he turned his face just to meet George's gaze. He breathed in a quivering breath as they stared into each other's eyes.

"You feel good too." He said back, and this time it was George who seemed to blush. Spencer brought his arm up and set his hand on top of George's. Who pressed his forehead against Reid's both of them closing their eyes just to be in the moment. Reid slowly moved his head and George did the same, their eyes opening together and scanning each other's, reading their thoughts in intense silence. George moved his hand from underneath Spencer's up the younger man's chest and onto his neck till it rested on the side of his face, their eyes moving from each other's to their lips as George inched closer to Reid who closed his eyes and soon felt George's mouth grinning against his own.

The kiss started as a slow dance, but as Reid turned his body towards George's and placed his hand on the older man's chest it soon became a ravenous interlocking and parting caress, both men breathing each other in, Reid felt a chill shoot through his body as George's tongue moved between his lips and touched his own. He'd never felt anything like this, George put both hands on Reid's face cupping it in his hands. Feeling the hot intensity of a rose hued tongue nervously teasing his mouth, Spencer was pulling at George's shoulder who instantly sat up and straddled the young man, Reid pulled himself up leaning his weight on his elbows, George quickly pulled the pillow from the other side of the bed over and placed it behind Reid's head.

Reid leaned back into the stack of pillows, half sitting and half lying down. George was already pinching open the buttons on Spencer's shirt, he was thankful he'd removed his sweater earlier. He placed his hands on George's chest grasping at the fabric of his shirt, George swiftly pulled it up and over his head throwing it to the floor as he returned to unbuttoning Spencer's shirt.

Reid was watching as each button was undone which George quickly took notice of; he leaned in and began kissing Spencer again. This time deeply and passionately, Reid could feel himself melting into the kiss and he moved his hands down George's body and undid the remainder of his shirt. George could feel Spencer's arousal not only in his touch but between his legs. Both of them were becoming hard beneath the binding fabric of their pants.

George pulled away from the kiss and began caressing Spencer's neck; he moved his hands to either of Reid's sides as he started to kiss down his body. Pulling the dress shirt away to reveal porcelain skin beneath it, he traced the curves of Spencer's chest with his tongue, he grinned against his skin as he felt the young man's body shudder under his touch and the sounds that escaped his lips made him tremble with anticipation.

Reid put a hand on George's head and took a fistful of his hair as George nipped the bone of his hip; Reid was thin though he still had some definition to his body. George could clearly make out every rib, his hip bone and collar bone. He licked at the young man's hip as he pressed his palm against Spencer's inner thigh, moving his hand up slowly between his legs, and rubbing him ever so slowly as he reached Reid's erection that was swelling beneath his clothes.

As Spencer released his grip George sat up and started to undo Reid's belt, they exchanged open mouthed and panting glances as the belt was pulled away, zipper and button undone and Spencer's pants were being taken down ever so gently as to not cause his sore foot any unwanted pain. As George stood and guided his legs out of the pants Reid sat up and turned. Putting his feet on the floor as he sat on the edge of the bed. He put his hands out and took hold his George's who moved to where Spencer was directing him, now he was standing between Reid's legs.

George's head slowly rose towards the ceiling and his eyes closed as Reid's trembling hands moved over his body, tracking the deep scars on the older man's body. George drew in a long breath and moaned as Spencer pressed the end of his tongue against one of the scars on his stomach, his hands now on either side of George's hips as he kissed and fluttered his tongue against his skin.

George looked down as he felt Reid's fingers fumbling with the belt around his waist, Spencer looked up at him as he undid the buckle and pulled the leather strap from one end guiding the belt around George's waist and out of the loops in his jeans to finally land on the floor next to his own belt.

They continued to take each other in with their eyes as Reid began unzipping the older man's pants, Reid had an intensity in his gaze that excited George as he felt Spencer's delicate fingers move inside his pants slowly pulling them down to rest on the floor around George's legs, he stepped out of them and kicked them to the side and the two men gazed at each other.

Both in nothing but their boxers, except for Spencer's mismatched socks of course. George moved his hand up Spencer's arm and placed it on top of Reid's head, he could see a bit of apprehension in the young man's eyes as he drew in a deep breath. George could see he was still scared and slowly he lowered himself to the floor and knelt between Reid's legs putting a hand on either one of Spencer's knees. Reid looked as if he wanted to apologize and George instantly shushed him with a finger placed against the young man's lips.

He watched as Reid slowly parted his lips and then wrapped his mouth around George's finger; George shuddered as Reid closed his eyes and began to suck on the end of his finger. George moved his other hand slowly up Reid's leg, before placing it between his legs. Spencer moaned at the touch, opening his mouth. George removed his finger and placed his hand on Spencer's neck who leaned back on his hands, head in the air as George continued to massage him with his hand.

"Oh my god…" it was barely audible but the words fed George like a man starved and he craved so much more. He stood forcing Spencer backwards on the bed as he climbed on top of him pulling off Reid's boxers with one hand, there was a mild sting in Reid's leg at the swift movement but it barely registered, there wasn't very much blood in his brain right now to tell him otherwise.

Spencer grabbed hold of George's face and pulled him up to his own crushing his lips against his, George put one arm under Reid's leg as their lips smacked against each other's, Reid raised his leg as George put his hand on the back of his thigh holding it up almost pressing it into his chest. He moved away from Reid's mouth only a moment, placing two fingers inside his own before moving his hand down and between Spencer's legs.

Reid rolled his eyes back as he felt hot, wet fingers touching him, circling him and he tightened up.

"Shhhh." George breathed against Reid's mouth, gently biting the young man's bottom lip and planting a kiss on his chin.

"Relax… its ok." He said softly, Spencer nodded nervously, pushing his tongue out between his lips and back inside his mouth. George moved ever so slowly in tiny circles against Reid. This was new for both of them, but they both wanted it. Neither had to tell the other, they were both nervous but they both wanted each other so badly.

Spencer gasped as he felt George press against him and slowly push his fingers deeper inside him. As the older man moved and turned inside Spencer couldn't help but moan, George kissed his quivering lips as little by little he increased his pace, moving in and out.

Slowly George made his way lower and he used his free hand to spread Reid's legs. Spencer nearly cried out as he felt George's tongue press against his hard cock, he arched his back as George positioned himself better and wrapped his mouth around the tip of his manhood, smoothly circling his tongue and moving down the shaft.

Spencer groaned gripping the blanket and twisting it in his hands, the intensity was insane and he felt as if he were going to pass out. George pulled his finger out slowly as he felt Reid tensing again. He sat up then wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Spencer looked up breathing heavily as their eyes met.

"I wanna fuck you." George said breathlessly, Reid felt himself become hot as a chill ran up his spine. His hair was matting to his forehead as he breathed. He put one hand up and ran it up George's chest who watched it; they could feel each other's hearts racing. Reid moved his other hand and placed both of them on George's hips placing his thumbs inside the waist band of his boxers. George was illuminated by the orange street light that had flickered on in the street below; the sky had grown dark outside.

George took hold of Reid's wrist and pulled him up to a sitting position.

"Do you want me?" he asked his chest still heaving as he spoke, Spencer looked up at him, then with his free hand pulled the older man's boxers down just enough to expose himself, Reid began kissing from George's navel down his body, as he came to his throbbing erection he took hold of the shaft in one hand and flicked his tongue against the tip. George's eyes rolled back and he released Spencer's wrist, Reid had begun rolling his tongue over the tip of George's cock before taking him into his mouth.

George opened his mouth and let out a deep sigh, as he put a hand on the back of Spencer's head, curling his fingers in the young man's tousled locks. For a first timer Spencer was pretty good, his one hand pressed against George's thigh as his other held George's shaft. Saliva began to drip from Spencer's chin as he moved back and forth, taking the older man deeper into his mouth.

George clutched at Reid's hair as his pace quickened, he gritted his teeth as he felt a pressure building within him. Spencer felt it to and pulled back, George instantly pushed him backwards on the bed pushing his tongue inside Reid's mouth, tasting himself.

He stood up then and removed his boxers, he climbed on the bed and turned Reid on his side, who did so without hesitation. He placed a hand on Reid's hip as he moved up behind him, Reid could feel George's cock between his legs as the older man positioned himself, George wrapped one arm around Reid as he guided himself with the other. Spencer began panting as he felt the tip of George's manhood press against him.

George kissed Spencer's neck, trying to relax him. Spencer took hold of George's hand as he felt a hot stab of intense pain, as George used his free hand to spread Spencer legs more, pushing deeper inside of him. Reid gasped and groaned, as did George. It was so tight and he held himself there a moment before slowly drawing back out again. Reid's body quaked as George entered him again, this time it was easier and the pain was much less.

Ever so slowly George worked himself in and out, the gasps became moans and Spencer began to relax as did George. Reid shifted his body and George propped the young man up on his elbows, lying on his stomach now as he began to thrust into him. Spencer gripped the sheet in his hands, he felt sweat stippling his body as George penetrated him. Both men tensed as George felt himself closing into release. Reid cried out moving his hand down to his own manhood to stroke it.

It was a mixture of almost a shout and a cry as George came inside of Reid and Spencer did only moments after all over the sheet below him.

George pulled out with no effort and staggered a bit before turning and lying on his back on the bed. Reid had collapsed already, both of them panting heavily. Sweaty, sticky and completely spent.

After a while Spencer finally rolled onto his back, taking hold of George's hand that lay at his side as they both caught their breath. George turned his head to look at Spencer who met his gaze, both still breathing hard. George leaned over just barely kissing Reid on the end of his nose who smiled.

"That was… stupid good." George said between breaths, Reid started laughing which got George started until they were out of breath from laughing so hard.

Reid sighed as they were finally able to compose themselves; George was still breathing heavy staring up at the ceiling.

"I love you…" Spencer said suddenly and George looked at him a bit surprised by the words, he sat up rustling his hair as he looked down at Reid who was clearly exhausted, he brushed a stray hair from the young man's face and smiled down at him.

"Yeah…" he said resting his hand on Spencer's cheek "I think I love you too."


	26. Killers & Scars

**So sorry it took me some time to get this chapter out, been a bit hectic around here and I've been addicted to tumblr :p anyhoo I hope you enjoy this chapter, more soon. 3**

**-CM-**

George had run a bath for the two of them, he had a nice sized bathroom with a pedestal sink and a deep claw foot tub. He helped Reid in to sit before seating himself behind Spencer who sat with his knees pulled up to his chest. George put a leg on either side of Spencer as he settled into the warm water.

After they had said those three words neither one of them had spoken. Reid rested his chin on his knees holding himself close; George was gently lifting warm water in his hands and pouring it over Spencer's shoulders and back.

The silence was a bit unsettling but neither really knew what to say at that moment. George continued to drip water over Reid then slowly began rubbing his back, Spencer closed his eyes and sighed as George wrapped his arms around him resting his head on his shoulder.

Spencer placed his own hand on top of George's as they sit there, although sitting wasn't exactly comfortable for Reid right now there was a bit of blood circling up through the water from his side but it didn't really bother him, George was watching as the blood was circling in the water like crimson smoke that disappeared as it rose higher.

"Are you ok?" he asked turning his head slightly to speak in Reid's ear. Spencer nodded but just barely, he felt a little over stimulated right now. He'd never been with anyone before, man or woman for that matter. He'd kissed some girls but that was about it, he didn't even touch himself that often, this was all very overwhelming and he was trying to sort out his emotions from his thoughts.

George began rubbing Reid's chest slowly, he leaned forward a bit and took a wash cloth from the standing towel rack near the tub, wetting it then and wringing it out. Reid crossed his arms over his knees and rested his head on them as George began washing his back and sides.

The water felt wonderful as it cascaded down his back, he closed his eyes as George rang out the cloth again in his hair, he felt the warmth mat his hair to the back of his neck and slide down his shoulders and around his face as it dripped down his jaw and back into the tub. Reid let out a trembling breath and George pulled in his lip as he continued to wring water out into Spencer's hair.

"What do you need? Anything?" George asked, but Reid didn't answer he just sighed and buried his face in his knees. George put the cloth down and wrapped his arms around Spencer's slight frame.

"C'mere." he said softly pulling Reid away from his knees to lie back against his chest. George leaned back holding Reid's wrists in his hands, his arms wrapped around him. though he was very warm in the water Reid had begun to tremble. George held him closer resting his head on top of Spencer's.

"It's ok." He reassured him, Reid kept trying to inch away to curl up and close off but George wouldn't let him go, he held him in his arms and repeated that it would be alright until Spencer stopped trying to move away from him. They sat there for a long time, George holding Spencer close to him, who slowly began to relax which allowed George to release his grasp on Spencer's wrists.

George then continued to wash Reid's hair, who sat calmly. He wasn't quite sure what to do right now, he felt so overwhelmed like he could scream endlessly without sound or without air. George wrung the cloth out over his own head and rustled his hair with his hands before returning to Spencer.

The feeling of the older man's fingers in his hair was soothing, as he massaged the soap into his scalp. It helped and Reid felt a little better by the simple continuous motion. He squinted his eyes as water ran over the top of his head, he felt it rush over his face and it stung in his wound a bit which made him wince a little. George twisted the end of Reid's hair in his hands, wringing out the excess water then proceeded to exit the tub. He took a towel and wrapped it around his waist then offered his hand to Spencer who took it, putting his weight on George's shoulder as he got out.

George had pulled a stool out that had been sitting by the bathroom door, he wrapped another towel around Reid's waist and guided him to sit in the stool, which he did.

As George carefully began to dry Spencer's hair, Reid was studying the older man's torso, this was the first time he'd really been able to see George in full light and could take in the amount of damage that had been inflicted upon him. George jumped a little as he felt Reid's finger trace the deep scar in the middle of his chest. He then continued to dry Spencer's hair but stopped as Reid began tracing another scar on his side. He looked down at the younger man a discontented look on his face, but Reid didn't react to it.

"Tell me about them." Spencer said it wasn't a question. George looked around the room as if unsure they were alone then he returned to drying Reid's hair.

"I don't really want to talk about it." He said flatly as he finished. Making his way over to the medicine cabinet and pulling out some rubbing alcohol, he turned the bottle upside down against a piece of cotton before making his way back to Reid, who winced as George pressed the cotton to his stitches.

They sat there in silence a moment before George removed the cotton and went to get a bandage, he sighed as he pulled the bandage out of its packaging.

"I was stabbed." He said, not facing Spencer. He turned and kept attending to Reid's wound, still not looking at him.

"I was with my girlfriend in my car; a guy came to the window and asked for directions. As I was pointing them out on his tourist map he stabbed me…"

Reid turned his eyes up towards George who moved Reid's head back to where it was trying to get the bandage on straight as he continued.

"He stabbed my girlfriend until she was dead, then he kept stabbing her… they say he stabbed her sixty seven times." George smoothed the edges of the medical tape around the bandage he'd placed.

"I couldn't help her… when he was done with her he stabbed me again… and again… then he was gone, I woke up in the hospital two days later. When I healed I left the hospital and the rest of the world behind." He threw the packaging for the bandage away and returned the rest of the supplies to the medicine cabinet, and walked out of the bathroom leaving Reid sitting on the stool.

Spencer had figured something traumatic had happened to George, he just didn't know it was that traumatic, he listened to him rummaging through a drawer in the bedroom.

"Did you die?" George came back into the doorway with a bewildered look on his face at the question, he'd put on a pair of jeans already.

"What?" he asked, Spencer pushed his tongue between his lips and back into his mouth.

"Did you die?" he asked again, George wasn't quite sure how to answer.

"You told me before you thought you were going to die and… when you didn't you were sorry you hadn't… did you want to?" George's expression hardened a bit and he left the room again. Reid slowly stood up leaning against the wall, his foot still sore and hard to put any weight on it. He picked up the towel George had used to dry his hair and began drying off the rest of himself before hobbling towards the bedroom. His hands on either side of the hallway walls as he made his way, he saw the sheet come off the bed and hit the floor. George was replacing it with another; he had an intense look on his face as if he was purposely trying to look busy.

"I died once." George stopped what he was doing both fists clenched as he leaned over the side of the bed.

"You what?" he asked looking up at Reid, Spencer gave a shrug and smiled a bit sheepishly

"I died once." George was thoroughly confused at this point and he came over and helped Reid sit on the side of the bed before kneeling on the floor in front of him.

"What are you talking about?" George asked he looked more bewildered than upset. Reid turned his right arm and looked down at it; George followed his gaze and looked also. He put a finger against the inside of Spencer's arm, he could see and feel pin prick sized scars, they were slightly purple. He looked back at Reid who looked somewhat embarrassed.

"I was held captive and tortured for two days by a serial killer… who killed me." He said looking down at the floor; George still was a bit confused.

"He killed you?" he asked perturbed, Spencer nodded watching as the older man fingered the scars more, staring at them as he circled them with his finger.

"He gave me CPR and I came back to life…" George looked up at Reid who was looking out the window.

"Then I killed him…" he finished, George felt a bit strange at the confession and he sat back on the floor. He stared out into the hallway trying to think of what to say but nothing came to him.

"Maybe we're not so different." Reid said George looked up at Spencer who was now staring back at him.

"Thank you for telling me about them anyways." He said, George gave a slight nod they both sat in silence for what seemed a very long time before George stood and brushed the tangled, damp hair from Reid's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Spencer barely smiled as his eyes went from George's to the floor. George knelt in front of Reid again to meet the young man's face.

"I am sorry." He said again, his face had softened and Reid was able to smile a bit.

"So am I." he answered quietly. George held Reid's face in his hands and kissed him

"At least your killers gone now…" George said, Reid put his hand on George's and shook his head.

"No he's always here… in some way." He said, George gave a pained smile.

"Yeah… mine too." He said softly pressing his forehead against the younger mans.

Spencer breathed in deep and took George's face in his hands and kissed him deeply, both their eyes closed. George had to stop Reid because he felt the anxiety in the young man's touch.

"It's ok Spencer." He said holding his face their eyes meeting each other's, scanning back and forth and staring in. George tried to smile reassuringly.

"I do everything I can to be safe. Even though he's still out there somewhere, and I know he is… and… even if I can't be safe… from my killer I can keep you safe from yours."

Spencer choked a bit on his breath at the words and felt hot tears stinging his eyes, George amber colored eyes bore into him and he let go as the older man pulled him close into his arms.

"You're safe with me…" he said reassuringly stroking Reid's hair. "I'll keep you safe…"


	27. Secrets All Around

**Sorry it's taken me some time to get this chapter done, been trying to figure how I will tie in that George is the Reaper, soon things will get more focused by everyone, but I have to figure all that out first (bla) anyways hope you enjoy this chapter **

**-CM-**

It was late but George hadn't slept, he'd stayed awake to make sure Spencer was comfortable and able to fall asleep. The young man was curled up on the opposite side of the bed, his hair tangled and partially covering his face. He had dark circles under his eyes, even though he was asleep he looked like he could spring awake at any moment, always a little too on edge… George wasn't sure if that was from his job or just how he was all together.

After some time had passed and he was sure Reid wasn't going to wake up he got out of the bed, grabbing a shirt and pulling it on as he exited the room and carefully closed the door behind him, he made his way down the hall and into the living room, there was a basement door there and he opened it flicking on the light.

A dim bulb shone from the bottom of the stairs as George made his way down, stepping onto a cold concrete floor as he entered the dimly lit room. There was a work bench with different tools hung up on pegs above it; one wall was covered in newspaper clippings, details about a serial killer named _"The Boston Reaper"_ there was a black face mask sitting on a chair a revolver on top of it, knives had been stuck into one side of the wall. There were more in sheaths sitting on the floor by the chair.

There were scattered papers and blue prints atop a table along with a laptop sitting on the edge, a camera hung on the wall along with a black hooded sweater.

George walked over to the table and moved some of the papers aside pulling the laptop to sit in front of him; he scanned through photo's studying them as each came onto the screen. There were photos of people, some were official looking suit wearing people, some were police officers, there were many images of a house and a very sick man sitting in a room and then there were pictures of Reid's team… at the hotel, at the police station and in other places.

George lingered on a photo of Spencer looking out into the street; he was getting into a vehicle with Prentiss and Morgan. It was almost as if he were looking right at the camera… as if he had known he was being watched… George pressed his finger gently against the screen, tracing Reid's body up and down then circling around his head before resting his head in his hand.

"What did you do to me Dr. Reid?" he said to himself before closing the laptop and heading back up the stairs, he closed the door and secured a latch before clamping a lock shut on the door, he flicked the lock with his finger feeling somewhat uneasy about this current situation but also… empowered and he liked it… he liked it a lot. George smiled to himself as he made his way back to the bedroom and closed the door behind him before crawling in next to Reid.

**-CM-**

Hotch was in the office early he hadn't had much time to talk to Haley when they got back from Boston, and she was upset he had to spend the following day doing work at the office, even though she knew it was something that had to be done. Aaron wasn't exactly thrilled that he and Haley were on opposite ends all the time, he'd already moved out of the house and into an apartment. He still loved her and wondered if she did as well; their love for their son Jack was the one thing that seemed to unify them when things got out of hand, although Haley seemed to use Jack to make Aaron feel guilty. He didn't fault her for it though, he wanted to be with his family but his job was important to him as well, he just hadn't found the right balance and it bothered him that things had come undone before he'd even taken the time to draw the line between work and home.

"Hotch." Aaron looked up from the papers he'd been re-reading over and over, Emily was standing in the doorway

"Prentiss? Come in." he said a little unsure as to why she was here, she and Morgan had spent hours finishing up paper work after the jet had landed and Hotch had sent them both home, they were exhausted and of no good use if anything came up. Emily had only been out of the office since yesterday afternoon and now here she was the next morning.

Emily had her arms crossed as she entered the room; she looked as if she hadn't slept. Aaron studied her face as she seemed to pace a bit before standing next to the chair in front of his desk.

"What's up?" he asked looking down at his papers long enough to close the file they were in, Emily rubbed her arm making a face as she thought on her words.

"Emily?" she finally sat down and looking at her hands fidgeting with her nails.

"Did you hear from Reid?" she asked, it was almost a mutter and Hotch was getting a little tired with the drama behind whatever Reid was doing in his spare time.

"Not since he spoke to Garcia no." Emily didn't look up; she bit on her lip still fidgeting with her finger nails.

"Emily what is this about?" Hotch asked, he had been deflecting her and Derek for days now and just wanted things to get back to some sort of normal.

"I'm worried about him Hotch." She said looking up, she clearly hadn't slept much.

Hotch turned his eyes towards the doorway as he heard someone clear their throat, it was Rossi the rest of the team was trailing after Morgan who didn't seem to be in any better a mood than Emily. JJ and Garcia were trying to keep up with him but not doing so well. Emily turned as Morgan bypassed Rossi and came into the room; Garcia followed him in which prompted JJ and Rossi to follow, Dave closed the door behind him.

"What's going on?" Hotch asked, Garcia started yammering random things about Reid, relationships, Morgan being pig headed and serial killers before Morgan cut her off.

"Why did we leave Reid in Boston?" Hotch sighed and Garcia shrugged, Morgan crossed his arms and exchanged a look with Emily.

"Reid is fine Derek, he called already… you know that." Morgan stiffened his lip as he began to pace.

"That's not what I asked Hotch, he should have come back with us, why did you allow him to stay up there?" JJ and Rossi were a bit confused as to why Morgan was so upset, Emily was still picking at her finger nails and Garcia just looked from face to face.

"Spencer's an adult Derek… he made up his own mind to stay in Boston." Morgan slammed his hands down on the desk.

"He could be in danger there Hotch!" Aaron looked un-amused by the outburst and also confused.

"How so?" Rossi asked, Hotch groaned rubbing his temples.

"Because he's staying with the only surviving victim of the Boston Reaper that's why." Derek said gruffly,

"The Reaper hasn't been caught, who's to say Reid's not in danger just by being associated with that other guy."

Garcia had made a surprised face but it changed quickly as wheels started turning in her head.

"So…" Derek turned to Penelope as she put her hands on her hips

"So this doesn't have anything to do with the fact that Reid has feeling for this guy does it?" JJ pulled in her lip knowing full well where this conversation was going to go,

"Derek it's been speculated that the Boston Reaper is either dead or in Jail, there hasn't been a murder linked to him for almost ten years." Derek was still looking at Garcia; her eyes were burning into him now.

"That's doesn't mean anything." Derek said

"We don't know much about George." Emily piped in, the others turned to her.

"He could be suffering from extreme depression and that's not really the best environment for Reid to recover in." Garcia crossed her arms and knit her eye brows as she looked from Emily to Derek.

"I cannot believe what I am hearing from you two!" she said, everyone looked at her as she continued.

"Our Spencer has been through more than his fair share of trauma in case you don't remember! He came back to work not long after he got tortured and killed and then tortured again by that maniac Henkel!" JJ put a hand on Penelope's shoulder but she pushed it off

"No!" she said, he voice was shaking "Reid is our friend, he's our family and I for one am going to support him. Just because he's in love with someone who's had a traumatic experience doesn't mean we should condemn him for it." Rossi and Hotch exchanged a look as she continued, there were tears running down her face now.

"If that were the case then I think we should all be candidates for the funny farm and live alone for fear of endangering everyone else with our trauma!" she wiped her face on the back of her hand.

"Now excuse me I have some real work to do." She said sniffling as she pushed Morgan out of the way and exited the room.

JJ shrugged a bit and left the room to follow Garcia, Rossi stepped up to the desk. Morgan and Prentiss were hanging their heads, although they still didn't look any less convinced of their own fears.

Hotch clasped his hands together and leaned forward.

"I don't want to hear any more about this." He said, Derek and Emily looked up

"Whether Reid is seeing Foyet or not is no one's business but his own, I can't tell you to respect that but while you are here you can either do your job or go home… no one has time for this."

Emily half nodded but Derek just shook his head

"Hotch there is something not right about this, I just know it." He said, Hotch sat back in his chair his face had hardened

"I want you both to go home." The two agents looked up a bit of surprise on their faces.

"Don't let me see you in here until you've gotten your heads straight." He said and reopened the file he had been reading, Morgan pushed off the desk and went out the door Emily caught it before it could slam and followed him out. Rossi looked back at Hotch sitting down in the chair.

"You never told me it was George Foyet he was seeing." Hotch sighed pressing his face into his hands a moment and exhaling deeply.

"I told Foyet I would keep it to myself; I guess I'm bad at keeping secrets though." Rossi chuckled crossing one leg over his knee

"Not really, I think it's more the shock of Spencer being in a relationship with a man that has them all worked up, Reid's kept that a secret from all of us."

Hotch nodded spinning his chair from side to side slowly looking out through the blinds seeing Morgan and Prentiss exit the main doors.

"I understand their concerns; I just don't understand their attitude." Rossi cocked his head to one side.

"Maybe they see something there you don't." Hotch shook his head a little

"Perhaps, I just hope that I'm the one who's right in this situation." Rossi smiled patting his knee with his hand.

"Whether you are or they are doesn't matter," Hotch looked at Dave then "It's the choices Reid makes that will decide what's right and what might be wrong." Hotch nodded as Rossi got up and gave him a smile.

"Coffee?" he asked, Hotch barely laughed

"Yeah I could use about twenty cups."


	28. Warmth and Wonders

**So this chapter took me a good 4 hours to do up probably more than that because I reread it over and over and changed so many things, hopefully I will have another chapter up soon. Hope you enjoy this one, I am still figuring out where I am going with the reaper portion of the story, because it is going to come up and things are going to get messy. Anyways enjoy thank you for all the wonderful reviews and favorites on this story**

**-CM-**

The morning light was veiled by the curtains that had been pulled over the window. The whole room had an apricot glow to it as the bright light shone outside trying to pierce through the heavy curtain. Spencer was curled up on one side of the bed, he was clutching a bit of blanket in his hand as he slept, he sighed and exhaled lightly as he felt warm lips tracing their way up his shoulder, he was barely awake as George continued to plant soft kisses up his collar and onto his neck. Reid smiled feeling the warmth of George's lips against his neck.

"Mmm... morning." He said sleepily, he could feel George's mouth spread into a grin as he nipped gently at his neck, bringing his hand up to trail along Reid's side.

"Morning." George replied continuing to caress the younger man's neck before biting down lightly on his ear lobe and flicking it with his tongue, Reid moaned softly raising his arm up placing a hand on the back of George's head; he turned to lie on his back and opened his eyes. George was smiling down at him smugly. Reid smiled back at him raising his head but a little to kiss George who slowly moved further away a wider grin spreading across his face, Reid opened his mouth and gingerly nipped the end of George's chin with his teeth, he released him within a moment resting his head back down on the warm pillow, pushing his tongue between his lips as he did so.

"You tease." George said lowering his head to kiss Reid's throat he pressing the end of his tongue against Spencer's adams apple making his lovers head raise up and his eyes close, George ran his tongue up Reid's, throat then placed one hand on the side of his face before their lips crushed together.

Reid ran his fingers through George's hair as they shifted under the blanket, George leaning on his elbow as he lay half on top of Spencer, the sound of Reid moaning into his mouth fed his desire, their tongue's exploring and tasting each other between each fevered caress.

Spencer's hand trailed down George's back his nails grazing him, George groaned deeply into Spencer's mouth as he felt Reid's hand move down his side and between his legs. He was already hard and throbbing against the inside of Spencer's leg. As slender fingers moved underneath his boxer shorts and gripped him the kiss was broken, George breathed heavily opening his eyes, Reid was looking up at him with an amused expression. His own mouth opened as he began moving his hand, George gasped his eyes rolling back he pressed his forehead against Reid's who kissed the side of his mouth as he began a steady pace. George's breathing continued to get louder and he began to moan, he propped himself up on his hands over Spencer who raised his head up and took George's bottom lip in his mouth and sucked it, biting it gently as he quickened his pace.

George opened his eyes meeting Reid's, they were partially open, beautiful dark orbs that stared into him. George gritted his teeth and groaned, the feeling of Spencer's hand pumping his hard cock was driving him mad with intense thirst for more.

Reid began to slow his rhythm, he could see the longing in his lover's eyes, his own erection was straining against his boxers, it was hot and almost unbearable at this point. George could see it in him; he could also feel Reid's urgent desire pressing against him. George stooped his head and Reid let him go, as soon as his hand was off of him George moved his own hand under the blanket and began rubbing Spencer's erection with his palm. Reid cried out gripping the sheet in one hand, he breathed heavily between clenched teeth as George lowered himself and pulled down his boxers. Spencer's eyes rolled back he turned his head into the side of the pillow moaning in ecstasy , George had wrapped his lips around the head of his hard cock, his hot tongue circled about as he took Reid further into his mouth.

Spencer couldn't help moaning louder as George gripped his waist finger nails digging in as he rhythmically moved his head up and down. Their bodies were becoming slick with sweat, Reid pulled the blanket back and George used a hand to toss it off his back without moving from where he was. The sight of his lover going down on him was incredibly erotic but also bewildering to Reid, he didn't have much time to think about it though as another wave of pleasure rippled through him, George pulled his mouth away as he felt Spencer's hand tapping on his shoulder expectantly.

He looked up at him, Reid placed his hands on George's shoulders pulling him close to his face and kissing him tasting himself, there was a salty sweetness that wafted in the room. George's fingers moved through Spencer's hair, he was a bit surprised as Reid shifted and George found himself on his back with the younger man straddling on top of him.

They looked at each other, sweat dripping down Reid's neck as they both breathed heavily. Reid motioned his head in a way that George understood but was somewhat perplexed to see, Reid gave a slight grin as he pulled down George's boxers and placed both hands on his hips slowly turning George over to lie on his stomach. He felt Reid's chest press against his back, and his lips move against his shoulder blade. George opened his mouth wide and closed his eyes at the intense feeling of Reid's hard, wet cock pressing against him. Reid licked his hand and began rubbing George between his legs, who moaned loudly, even though he'd been the one to take Spencer the night before he himself had never experienced being on the opposite end.

Spencer rested his head on George's shoulder as he guided himself with one hand; George raised his chin off the pillow and groaned deeply at the sensation. Reid had less of a problem entering George than he had with him the night before.

He kissed the back of George's neck as he slowly pushed deeper inside him, George bit the bottom of his lip moaning as he did. Reid was breathing heavily onto the back of his neck; he slowly traced himself back out and inside again. It was so tight, their bodies almost melted together in the heat they created. George gripped the side of the pillow in one hand; Spencer put his own hand on top of his as he began to thrust against him. He let his other hand go down George's side before pulling his legs open a little more.

The pressure lessened as George spread his legs apart, Reid propped himself on his palms behind George and began grinding against him. Moaning and panting as he moved, George gripped the pillow in both hands now as he felt himself climbing steadfast towards a climax. Spencer was just as close, and couldn't help pushing himself deeper inside his lover as the need to cum was becoming oppressive.

He pulled out just as he reached release, exploding onto the sheet and the small of George's back. George upon feeling the hot liquid rush against him and the strangled sound of Spencer's climax escape and echo throughout the room came beneath himself into the sheets. Reid collapsed on top of him, lying spent on George's back. Both out of breath and dripping with sweat.

George shifted to his side and Spencer repositioned himself holding George from behind, tenderly kissing the back of his head.

"Good morning." Spencer said breathlessly against George's skin, George grinned turning his head so he could see Reid who was smiling warmly back at him.

"Morning to you too sunshine." He replied, Spencer giggled it was cute and George couldn't help laughing himself, he laid on his back then, Reid rested his head on his shoulder placing a hand atop George's chest who took hold of it and kissed the top of his young lovers head. Reid nestled into him and held him. George sighed as they lay there and for a moment his mind wandered and he was glad he'd placed a lock on the basement door, he felt his heart sink silently at the thought but pushed it aside as he looked down at Spencer.

"We're going to be doing a lot of laundry at this rate." He said, Reid laughed looking up at George.

"Are you complaining?" he asked, George made a face at him.

"No I'm not complaining pretty boy." Spencer felt a little awkward upon hearing the words; Morgan called him pretty boy and the name made him feel a twinge of guilt as he thought of his team a moment. He laid his head back down as George put his arm around him, resting his hand on his shoulder.

"Do you want to get up?" George asked softly, his chin resting atop Spencer's head, Reid shook his head.

"Can we… just stay like this for a while?" George kissed his head again, taking in the faint scent of soap as he rested his face against Spencer's sweat matted hair.

"Of course." He answered, Spencer hugged closer to him sighing as he did. George exhaled deeply a tiny crack in the curtains let a beam of sunlight stab through the room, he watched dust particles floating through its brilliant light, and he wondered what it was he would be doing as this… relationship continued to grow, and he felt frightened for the first time since he had been a young boy… it was unsettling and he tried desperately to work around his feelings to organize his thoughts to take the forefront of his thinking back. He had to maintain control of his life, of everything around him if he was going to survive the way he had. The thought that Spencer… this man… boy more so, was wreaking havoc on his intricate ideals he'd set for himself was a stressor for sure, but the way he felt when he was with him… and without him was something he had never experienced before. It was all so new and he wanted to keep it this way, to feel this… love growing inside of him, something he had never in his chaotic life ever knew or really thought existed until now.

Spencer was softly tracing George's scars with his finger, he could hear and feel the beating of his heart it seemed to fluctuate and he wondered what the older man was thinking about that had him so distressed. He knew that they needed to talk again soon, to find out more about each other. If this was to be a committed relationship… if that is what it was becoming they would have to learn about each other. Though right now this seemed so much simpler… just experiencing each other physically, learning about their own fantasies and needs as they explored one another. This was good, but this wasn't all they could be… it wasn't everything Spencer wanted, although he thoroughly enjoyed each moment he wanted to be intellectually closer to George… somehow.

Both men were struck from their thoughts at a strange noise, it was a buzzing coming from inside Reid's suitcase that was sitting on a chair that had been covered with towels and various clothes that were thrown on top of it… it was his phone. They both looked at each other a moment and when Spencer laid back down George then also ignored the persistent tone, Spencer sighed as the sound finally stopped and all was silent again.

"Breakfast?" George asked, Spencer rolled onto his back, their bodies made an interesting sound as they moved apart; it was a slick smirch. Reid groaned rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Shower first please." He said laughing, ending the weak laugh with a tad of ick sigh. George smirked as he sat up a bit tender as he did so. He stood kicking his boxers off his leg, they'd been stuck there a while now.

"Alright let's go." He said taking Reid's hand and pulling him up as they made their way to the door, George let Reid put his weight on his shoulder as he opened the door and they made their way down the hall into the bathroom. Spencer sat down on the stool that was still sitting in the middle of the room; George pulled the shower curtain around the oval shaped rod fixed to the ceiling as he started the water, testing it with his hands for temperature. Spencer was pulling the bandage off his head; he shut one eye as he slowly removed the medical tape around the gauze. George turned on the shower and extended a hand to Reid who finally got the bandage off and discarded it to the trash behind him.

George let Reid get in first before following, his foot was a lot less bruised today it had begun changing into shades of green and the purple around his ankle was much less than it had been the night before. Reid was better able to support himself even if only putting most of his weight on one foot. The water felt so wonderful against his clammy skin, George stood behind him as Reid let the water rush over his face and through his hair, even though his stitches stung it felt nice to get clean again.

He stepped forward a bit so George could wet his own head; he shook his hair free from excess water as he moved out of the steady spray. Rubbing his chest and stomach clean, there was a thick film all across his back and spread along his front. Lying down for a time had given their _"fluids"_ time to dry in some so it was taking some effort to clean it all off. George plucked a washcloth from the edge of the tub, Reid turned on his heel and took it from him wetting it in the downpour of warm water he placed his hands on George hips turning him around and began washing his back.

George looked back at Reid as he pressed the cloth against his skin, the water beating a steady rhythm against him, spraying past his shoulders to thunder against the floor of the tub, he dropped the cloth as he let his hands press against the small of George's back, he rubbed them along his skin removing the slick juice of their previous love making. As Spencer's hands began to wander to George's front he turned to face Reid taking both his hands in his own, their fingers enfolding each other's, hands held up between each other.

Reid pressed the end of his nose against George's who nuzzled him gently before inching forward to plant a tender kiss on Spencer's lips.

"You're eager this morning." George said against Reid's mouth, Spencer felt himself blush as he licked his lips, their eyes studying each other's. George released one of Reid's hands and let it slide over his torso, washing him clean as he pressed his thumb against the sticky fluid caked upon him.

Spencer was following the movement of George's hand with his eyes, he let out a shivered breath as George put his hand between his legs and began rubbing him clean, the warm water was circling around his legs and into every curve and crevice on his body, it pooled at times in George's hand as he moved it over Spencer's body, over his thighs, between his legs and his backside. Spencer felt himself feeling a bit weak and George wrapped his other arm around the young man's frame almost instinctually. He turned them both so the spray of the water was moving between them now.

Hot water slid down amidst their bodies, it collected in the crook of George's arm where he held Reid. The steam fogged the mirror and the sink faucet began to sweat, they were staring into each other's eyes again. It happened a lot; almost unconsciously they kept locking onto each other and getting lost momentarily. George's honey hued eyes gazing into Spencer's that were a deep golden brown.

A slight change in the temperature broke them from each other; George smiled softly leaning in as Spencer kissed him again.

"Breakfast now?" he asked, Reid smiled kissing him again.

"Yes please."


	29. Nice to meet you

**I am having a terrible time advancing this story bah! I have tons of stuff planned I just have to work up to it, I promise you its going to be good, I just have to figure out how to drive this thing there lol**

**Thank you for being patient while I got this lil chapter together, another one soon **

**-CM-**

After they had gotten mostly dressed George took it upon himself to get some breakfast together for them, Reid took his cane from the closet door knob and made his way over to his suitcase he pulled out a cream colored dress shirt and pulled it on, he stooped to pick his belt up off the floor and re-loop it into his pants. George was already dressed in jeans and a partially open black dress shirt, the sound of eggs cracking against a frying pan and sizzling on the heat could be heard from the kitchen.

Reid pulled two socks out of his suitcase, one green and the other bright purple. As he closed the top of his suitcase he stood a moment before reopening it and taking out his phone. _"One Missed Call" _was printed across the screen, a tiny red light blinking but forming a nagging prickling at the back of Reid's mind.

He put the phone in his pocket without opening it and began to walk out of the bedroom; George had already popped some toast out and placed it on the table. Reid sat down and began to pull on his socks, resting the cane on the back of the chair as he did so.

George had his back turned as he flipped the eggs over, Reid noticed something shining against the wall he turned to see what it was. The sun was shining through the kitchen window onto a silver colored lock that was now fixed to the basement door, he studied it a moment wondering if had been there before… he was sure it hadn't been and curiosity was crawling its way into his head as he stared at it.

George put a plate down in front of Reid which snapped him out of his contemplative trance, he smiled up at him and George returned it, making his way to one of the kitchen cupboards, Reid was a bit confused as he saw various pill bottles next to the glasses in the cupboard. George took a container out and shook some pills into his hand, downing them with a glass of water, before sitting down opposite Spencer.

He met Reid's befuddled look with a bit of exasperation, he opened his shirt exposing his chest scars and looked down at himself as if to say _"The meds are for this"_ and Reid nodded back at him without a word.

They sat eating quietly for a time before George spoke.

"I have some work to do today." Reid looked up from his plate; George was poking his egg with his fork watching the yolk bleed out.

"I can take you somewhere while I'm out." he looked up at Reid who was a bit confused by the statement.

"What do you mean?" George looked out the kitchen window there was a slight breeze that shook the near bare branches of the tree's outside.

"Well we can't stay here tonight is all." he said taking a piece of toast and breaking it in half dipping it in the egg yolk.

"I have an apartment where I can drop you off, there's a book store close by if you like you can go there." The look of confusion was spreading over Reid's face but no words had formed yet to ask all the questions streaming through his mind. George sighed sitting back in his chair.

"Sorry uh…. This is not the only place that I live." the confession didn't seem to help; Reid had raised his eyebrows and shrugged just as lost as before. George rubbed his eyes and got up from the table making his way to the hall closet, he pulled something out from the back and came back to the table dropping it in front of Reid, it was a book and it made the utensils clatter as it hit the table.

Reid looked from George to the book, it was worn as if it had been read and reread hundreds of times.

"That's my killer, that's why we don't stay here today… ok?" Reid nodded slowly looking back down at the book, it was a copy of _"Night of the Reaper"_ he had read it before and was now recounting facts from the book and details George had shared with him about himself, as things became clearer in his thoughts Reid gasped turning back to George who looked visibly shaken by the confession.

"Oh George..." Spencer said, so unsure of what to say now. "I didn't know… I'm sorry." George shook his head taking the book off the table and throwing it onto the couch, he sat back down in his chair opposite Spencer, for a moment he moved food around on his plate then he put the fork down and walked briskly into the bedroom.

Reid watched him go and sat stunned and uncertain. He knew now who George was, he knew that the Boston Reaper was his killer, and he was the only surviving victim of the notorious serial killer, he remembered all the facts the book had recounted about the case, about the other victims and about how damaged George was… and that the Reaper was still out there somewhere. Reid stood up and took his cane making his way towards the bedroom. George had thrown everything off the bed and was sitting on the mattress with his head in his hands.

Spencer stood in the doorway unsure of what to do, he wasn't exactly known for his nurturing skills but he felt like he had to do something. He walked over to the bedside and put a hand on George's shoulder, he rubbed his thumb along the side of the older man's neck. George sighed looking up at Reid, his eyes were a bit red and his foot had begun to tap uncontrollably.

"Does this make you change your mind…about me?" George asked, his voice cracking slightly. Spencer's face drained and with some effort he lowered himself to one knee still holding George in his gaze.

"Of course it doesn't." he said lying his cane down on the floor, putting a hand on George's shaking knee.

"Who hurt you doesn't make me care about you any less." George bit on his bottom lip at the words. He brushed a stray hair from Spencer's face and tucked it behind his ear; Reid smiled reassuring back at him.

"You're a strange but wonderful person Spencer." Reid's smile widened as he rubbed George's knee.

"So are you." He said, George laughed lightly he put his hand out and Reid was a bit confused but took it, he laughed meekly as George began to shake his hand.

"I'm George… Foyet…"he said they continued to shake awkwardly "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Reid said smiling; George began to do the same.

"I'm Dr. Spencer Reid." George laughed

"Doctor?" he said with surprise, and Reid smiled wide

"Yeah… doctor." They both laughed a moment, before releasing each other's hands. George sighed rubbing his hands together as Reid put one hand on the side of the mattress and pulled himself up to sit next to Foyet.

"So…" George started

"So…?" Reid replied, they sat a moment looking at each other.

"I'd say let's get better acquainted but that seems a little redundant now." George stated pointing at the pile of sheets and blankets on the floor, Spencer blushed and George laughed. Reid cleared his throat looking back at the older man.

"Why don't we just… talk for a while." He said motioning his arm to the door, and the kitchen where their breakfast was getting cold. George smiled with a nod and rose and the two men made their way back to the table with plenty of conversation ahead of them.


	30. Burning Evil with Frightened Love

**So this chapter took quite some time to get through, things are going to be very different in this story than they are in the show, George will still be revealed at some point to be the Reaper, I am working up to that, I hope you enjoy the story and where it's going, thank you to everyone who has favorited and reviewed **

-CM-

Morgan and Prentiss had gone to a diner to chat about how they felt about Reid's _"situation"_ they were both convinced there was something wrong with George, and with Reid for that matter. He had always been introverted but his recent behaviour seemed uncharacteristic of his personality. All in all neither Emily nor Derek could say that they one hundred percent knew everything there was to know about Spencer even before this secret relationship budded under their noses. After exhausting themselves with what ifs and maybe's they both went home taking Hotch's direction to stay away from work until they had their minds straight, neither of them liked the idea but there wasn't much they were going to be able to do with Reid being in Boston now.

George had given Reid a set of keys and told him the address of an apartment; Spencer had taken a cab to an area through the city, quite some drive from the house he had been staying at. He paid the driver once they reached the building and took his suitcase in one hand, he steadied his weight on his cane as he got out onto the sidewalk and the cab pulled away. The neighborhood was much older; there were a few shops farther up the street. A convenience store, a dress shop and the book store George had mentioned. Reid turned to the building he'd been dropped at and looked up at it, it was older and painted white but most of the paint was worn off, he slowly climbed the stairs and made his way to the door, as he entered he glanced at the list of tenants labeled next to buzzers, George's name wasn't on the list of tenants. Reid looked at the keys and remembered the apartment number and sighed as he opened the main door, there wasn't much of a lobby, there was a utility closet at the bottom of some old stairs covered in spotted linoleum that went up and around.

Reid climbed the stairs to the second floor, walking past doors until he came to apartment 201. He turned the key and listened as the door unlocked and he slowly stepped inside. It was a very small apartment, the kitchen was right near the front door and there was a small table next to the refrigerator, there was a small living room, a bathroom and Reid could see a door to what must have been the bedroom… very small indeed.

As he set down his suitcase he noticed he was standing on an envelope he stooped to pick it up and turned it over. The name _"Miles Holden"_ was printed on it. George had told Spencer that morning that he had different places he stayed all over Boston, he also had different identity's to protect himself from being found by the reaper if the killer ever wanted to track him down, the house they had been staying in was under a fake name as well. George told how when he was younger his parents had died and he was adopted by a wealthy family, after they passed away a large portion of their fortune was left to him, this was how George was able to pay for the properties, his medicine and only work as little as he did.

Reid exhaled deeply picking up his suitcase again and slowly making his way to the back bedroom, it had a double bed and there was a wooden chair placed next to it. There was a closet and an old crate with a lamp sitting on top of it, this was a far cry from the house he'd stayed in the nights before. Reid supposed that George only kept bare essentials in residents he didn't frequent as often.

Spencer set his suitcase down next to the chair and sat down on the bed, he took his phone out of his coat pocket and flipped it open, he stared at the screen a moment rereading the missed call notice, the red light hadn't stopped blinking and Spencer just realised that it was because he had a voice mail message, he put the phone to his ear as he accessed the message and listened.

"Spence? Its JJ… how are you?" Reid held in his breath as he listened, her voice sounded strained, she was worried but trying to hide it

"Look I know that you have your reasons for not telling us about your friend, and I respect that, but… you can talk to me if you want to… Morgan is worried about you, and so is Emily… we…. We just want to make sure you're ok Spencer…" Reid bit the end of his tongue gripping the phone harder

"We love you Reid… be safe… love can make anyone a little stupid sometimes… even you… call me sometime? Please? Ok… bye."

Reid sighed as the message ended and he flipped the phone shut again, he sat looking into his hands and began to wonder where it was his head really was and just what he had gotten himself into.

-CM-

George was standing in his basement, as soon as the cab had pulled away and was out of sight he had taken off the lock and spent a good 20 minutes just staring at everything in the room, then suddenly he began to rip things off the wall and shove items off the table. Newspaper clippings, journals and blue prints all sailed about before landing on the floor. George ripped papers from the walls and photo's hanging from a string near the ceiling, he tore them to pieces. He pushed over a chair and stomped on the black face mask shattering it, he shoved tools and weapons off the work bench crying out in frustration as he did so. As he turned he saw the laptop, he snatched it off the table and threw it against the wall. As the sound of papers rustling to the floor and the clatter of metal and plastic finally became silent George stood in the chaos he'd created. Panting heavily, his eyes red and his face flushed of color. He let himself fall to the floor amidst the rubble of the once memory and secret filled room.

George cursed himself as he began to weep into his hands and rock back and forth, he was so angry with himself it was as if there were two people within him. One that thrived on power and destruction, that had to remain in control and that burned with an anger unrivaled by any, then there was this… this sadness… this vulnerable man shaking and crying in the middle of the room. It angered him and humiliated him that he had been reduced to this state, he looked up from his hands at the laptop that lay on its side, the screen was smashed in but the image of Spencer that George had traced the night before was visible behind the deep white cracks in the screen.

George slowly rose and picked up the damaged computer, the screen flickered before finally going black. George dropped it to the floor once more looking around the room; he breathed a deep sigh of annoyance and also relief… before making his way to the work bench and pulling a wooden box out from under it.

For a long time George collected the torn and damaged items and placed them inside the wooden crate. He snapped knife blades into pieces in the vice on his work bench and broke his revolver by repeatedly smashing it with a hammer, the barrel was warped and the handle gone now. Lastly he stomped his camera and laptop until they were barely recognisable as to what they had been and threw the pieces in the box as well. The room was quite bare now, no more newspaper clippings, blue prints, knives or disguises…

George took one more look at the room before picking up the crate and heading up the stairs, he opened the back door and made his way down the back steps, there was a large rusted oil drum sitting near the trash can by the fence and he pulled it into the middle of the yard and dumped the contents of the crate inside it. He took a small jerry can from under the back steps and poured gasoline into the rusted barrel, lighting a match and dropping it in, orange and red flames spewed up out of the barrel as the items inside began to burn.

George stood and watched the papers curling and blackening, the plastic bubbling and melting onto the metal and the dark hoody smoldering with thick smoke as it came apart in the flames. His breath quivered from between parted lips as he watched all his evil deeds burn before his eyes. The smell of the heavy fumes filled his nostrils and burned inside his throat, his eyes stung as the smoke curled up into the sky and dissipated in the wind above. As the flames began to die away all that was left was a blackened clump of melted plastic, metal shards and twisted charred bits of an evil life he'd lived so many years in secret.

George took the garden hose that was looped in a rope near the back door and turned on the water, as he extinguished the last of the dying flames he listened to the hiss of white smoke that scorched away the fire as the water enveloped it. When the smoke had finally cleared away and the barrel was soaked through George dumped it on its side expelling dark water onto the grass. He gathered up the chunks of metal, plastic and charred secrets and threw them back into the wooden crate, he opened the back gate and began a brisk walk down the alley, there was a walking bridge a few blocks away near the Charles River… that was where he was headed.

-CM-

Spencer had done a bit of snooping in the apartment but found nothing of great interest, the fridge was all but empty. There were a few dishes in the cupboards and some non-perishable foods in the cabinet, an umbrella and some basic bathroom essentials. There was no phone, but there was a phone book and a wall jack that Spencer knew was for internet access… but there was no computer.

After the brief snoop session Reid became bored and decided to go out for a walk, his foot was doing better but it still hurt to bend it and put much weight on it, he could have walked without the cane if he wanted to but decided to give his foot as much rest as it needed for fear of exasperating his injury further.

After locking up he pocketed the keys and made his way down the street towards the book store, at least he could find something interesting to read while he was on his own for the afternoon. He had contemplated calling back home but wasn't quite sure who he wanted to call or what he would say when he did, he wasn't great at small talk and didn't know how he would deal with any drama that might arise from any questions he wasn't ready to answer. Reid sighed as he pressed on towards the little shop, he hoped that things would get easier for everyone as time went on, but he was just so unsure.

As Spencer reached the store and opened the door, a jangling of bells sounded alerting his arrival to the young girl behind the counter. At the same time George was tossing burnt and twisted pieces of his past life off the side of the walking bridge into the water below. He watched as each broken piece splashed into the deep blue water and never rose again to the surface. As he tossed over the last damp paper fragments and shook the box empty he felt an enormous weight lift from him, he watched as the blackened shreds of paper floated down and touched the water's surface, slowly being washed away underneath the bridge and out of sight.

George sighed deeply and turned walking back in the direction of the house, he tossed the wooden crate into a nearby dumpster and thrust his hands into his pockets, they were damp and sore, he had cut his palms and his knuckles were red and swollen from tearing the room apart. He felt a cold chill on the back of his neck as he walked the sweat that had formed along his shoulders cooled in the autumn breeze as he walked. He knew that destroying everything didn't make anything different… he knew it didn't change the past and it would never make up for any of the things he had done. But he didn't care, he had been careful and he had calculated everything from his first murder to his own survival by the hand of his mysterious killer…himself… he was the Boston Reaper… he always had been. Spencer didn't know that, even that fool Shaunessy, who had struck a deal with him over ten years ago didn't know who he really was.

As George made his way into the yard and closed the gate he stared out at the sky, the clouds were moving quickly against a dark blue sky, they were rolling over each other. Rain was coming, maybe snow. The warm summer had ended and something had died inside of George… he kicked the barrel from the middle of the yard and watched it roll and stop against the fence, he stood in the yard a moment, standing in a dark puddle of ash where he had burned away the secret of his evil deeds.

For ten years he had been content to watch from afar how his pact with detective Shaunessy had torn the man apart, he'd stopped looking for the reaper because George had promised him _"If you stop hunting me I'll stop hunting them"_ and the detective had agreed and he'd sent everyone away. Everyone including a young Aaron Hotchner, who George had recognised immediately that day in the hospital. It still gave him an agitated tick that people thought he was either dead or in jail, that was all thanks to Roy Colson, the reporter who had written that book about him. _"Night of the Reaper"_ had been published and everyone thought the Boston Reaper must be long gone, and for a time that had made George happy, he enjoyed the silence of being alone it had calmed the unsettled rage within him.

Being able to see people in emotional pain had then become an addictive high that killing didn't bring him anymore, the control was like a drug and he had reveled in the fact that he had destroyed Shaunessy life with nothing more than a promise on a piece of scrap paper. It had fed him for years, although he had the opportunity to take so many more victims he held back and waited as Shaunessy soon became ill he knew that someday he would have the opportunity to come back and show the world that the Reaper was alive and well. That was until everything changed a few weeks ago…

He'd caught a bus and then a train and countless other bus rides later ended up in Virginia. He'd left Boston behind and wandered into this city, staying in cheap motels, loitering around alleys and walking aimlessly from one shop to the next. Then he ended up in a bar of some kind, he'd spent time hugging a stool near the wall and just watching people for no reason other than just to do so… and then he saw Spencer. He was sitting alone at a round table staring out at a group of people who George had supposed were his friends, he'd sat a long time doing nothing and George had found himself feeling something he hadn't felt before… a longing… for another human being… for this human being.

At first he tried to ignore it, but his heart raced and he felt his palms sweat inside his pockets as he continued to gaze upon the younger man, long hair curled softly framing his face, slender build and beautiful hands gently coiled around a cold glass, supple lips and intense brown eyes. George had to remind himself to breath he was so captivated by the young man, and he knew without hesitation that he had to speak to him, he hadn't known what he was going to say until he came to the table and startled him, drinks were spilled, fingers touched and they ended up outside the building… awkward small talk… then polite conversation… and within the hour they were inside Reid's apartment and George was being backed against a bathroom wall with Spencer's mouth pressed against his own…

How did it get this way? He hadn't planned any of this and now he had thrown away and destroyed everything he had worked so hard to create, this identity of a perfect killer. Flawless and predatory without mercy… now here he was sitting on his back step with tears staining his face as they streamed down his cheeks into his lap. How did one glance get him to this point? Reduce him to this lesser state of being? And why… why didn't he seem to care that it had, why did he want this more than anything than he had ever wanted before… the fact that for once in his life George had no idea what was happening was the most frightening thing he'd ever experienced… and all he could do was sob into his hands as the clouds kept rolling overhead.


	31. Secret Rainy Promises

**I've been having a hard time getting through these few chapters, I shoulda started with a one shot after not writing for 9 years :S anyways I have huge plans for stuff that is going to happen later on, most likely I'll have 800 chapters by then (hoo boy) anyways thank you to all who continue to read this story, I love comments and idea's, some have helped me think up great new plot twists much love to you all, until the next chapter then **

**-CM-**

Spencer looked up from the book he had been reading, his phone was vibrating turning in a circle on the chair next to him. He had picked up a few books from the small shop and was already reading his second book when his phone began to buzz. He picked it up and flipped it open a slight smile on his lips as he pressed the device to his ear.

"Hello." He said, he heard random background noise on the other end before a voice perked up

"Reid Hi!" it was Garcia, Reid wasn't at all worried about talking to her, she had a flighty way of speaking which sometimes confused him but she was genuine and he appreciated that.

"Hi Garcia, how are you?" there was a bit of a sigh before she answered

"I'm just fine, and how are you? Doing better I hope?" Reid nodded as he spoke

"Yes thank you, I'm still sore but making progress, although walking with a cane leaves something to be desired." He heard her laugh faintly and then clear her throat, she seemed to be at a loss for words which was unlike her.

"And your friend? George? How is he..?" Reid knit his brows a moment, he hadn't said anything to Garcia about George, but he supposed Morgan and Prentiss had told everyone by now.

"He's good… thank you." He listened to the sound of nervous clattering on the other end of the line; Garcia was in front of a computer he noted hearing key strokes faintly clacking in the background.

"Garcia?" she seemed to pop out of her thoughts at the sound of her name

"Yes… sorry Spencer… hi." Reid was confused now

"Are you calling for a reason?" he asked, he knew she had something she either wanted to say or ask she just wasn't very eloquent at approaching the subject.

"Uh no… well I mean yes... but it's well… look I don't care if you're having private snuggle sessions with your boyfriend but Emily and Derek are wigging out about him and it has me all in a fluster, you know I am fully supportive of… other lifestyles and…" Spencer had to cut her off because the babbling was overloading his brain

"Whoa slow down, what? What's going on?" Garcia sighed heavily

"I'm sorry Reid; I shouldn't be calling you with this kinda stuff." Spencer pulled in his lip and glanced out the window as he took a deep breath.

"Are they upset because he's a guy… or because of his history?" Garcia didn't say anything but Reid was sure she had some open mouthed gape on her face.

"Uh…" she didn't get more than that out and Reid rolled his eyes.

"Look I know that people are worried and that's great, but I can handle myself and George is as ok as he can be with his own situation. Just… please tell them to stop worrying… ok?" Garcia was nodding on the other end of the line, but quickly responded upon realising a nod can't be seen

"Yeah… I mean yes I agree… I'll tell them." Spencer smiled as he let out a deep breath of relief upon finally saying how he felt, it was a guarded response but he was glad he was able to say something.

"Thank you… so how is everyone anyways?" Garcia perked up upon the change of subject

"Oh good… good for the most part. I mean there's always another case looming but I think everyone's glad to have a lull in the case load at the moment." Reid couldn't help laughing a little

"Yeah I bet…" they were silent a minute before Reid spoke again

"Thanks for calling." Garcia was beaming on the other end

"Of course sweetie, take care ok." it was more of a question than a statement, Reid nodded

"Thanks… you too." He said and closed the phone, he sighed placing it back on the chair he stared at it for a moment before resting back on the stack of pillows he'd put behind himself, the wind had begun to blow and it rattled the kitchen window. The apartment was so bare and white walled it was unsettling and somewhat sterile. Spencer shrugged it off and opened his book scanning through the words finding his place again.

It was a little after one o'clock now, and he wondered how long George would be… he hadn't specified a time, or what he had to do. Just that he needed to attend to some matters, Spencer couldn't help but wonder what _"matters"_ he spoke of, but he couldn't be too bothered to dwell on it, it had started to rain and the large drops spattered against the windows, though Reid was already once again engrossed in his book, he didn't look up as the weather continued. Turning another page he vaguely wondered where George was at that very moment.

George was looking over a book himself. _"Night of the Reaper"_ he remembered ten years ago how frightened people were, how no one trusted anyone and panic was wide spread in the streets of Boston. It was such a high to see how he had gotten into so many people's heads; he could practically taste their fear. Now all he felt was his own fear… it was a cold and creeping feeling that shivered up his spine and made his hair stand on end, the fear of being alone… without Spencer… was something that had settled its way into his entire mind and body, still he was certain no one knew or suspected who he was… but if they did everything would be over… he had many an elaborate plan of escape of course, he'd been studying prison schematics, stored away fake ID's and credentials in various area's… he could get away. But now he didn't know if given the chance he would be able to, not with how things had turned out… he hadn't counted on falling in love with someone as part of his great plan.

He was wondering how he could prolong things, he knew that Shaunessy was ill and he knew that once the old man expired he'd be expected to return, that was his pact with Shaunessy. It had gone unsaid but it was true and both of them knew it, once Shaunessy was dead someone else would come searching for him, and he would have no promise to keep and could go on killing again… but George wasn't sure if he wanted to, the fire was still within him to act upon his intentions and he had opportunities… countless opportunities to carry out murder after murder without being caught… the whole idea just made him feel tired though, which should have bothered him more than it did.

It was Spencer… Spencer had changed him and right now he was alright with that, although these new feelings had thrown a wrench into his perfect design George was smart and he was already configuring his thoughts into a way to get what he wanted and still be with Reid. For now though… he could wait, he rose from his seat and made his way to the hall closet pushing the book back where it had been tucked away, as he closed the door something renewed within him and a slight smirk spread across his face, there was work to be done… of that he was certain but right now… he had other things in mind.

**-CM-**

The sky was painted a lustrous gray, the sun poked through the rolling clouds from time to time, the rain was now at a gentle but steady pour, Spencer had fallen asleep upon deciding on the third book to read, he'd bought seven and skimmed through them all without retaining much, they were all very basic works of fiction, old mystery stories and the like. He had tried to pick things that wouldn't overstimulate his brain, although now he was passed out lying on one end of the bed, the pillows had fallen onto the floor and the neat pile of books had toppled over as well.

The constant pattering of rain drops had a calming and hypnotic tone that had gently washed away Reid's anxiety's and settled him to rest. Outside the building George was standing in the rain, his hair was wet and matted to his scalp; water ran over his jacket and soaked through it giving him a cold and clammy feeling. He'd been standing there for a time, playing over scenarios in his head. He had plans to set in motion and more evidence he would need to destroy but now he was only thinking of what to say when he opened the door to the tiny apartment.

Reid stirred as he heard a loud click come from outside of the bedroom, it didn't rouse him from his sleep for long as he curled in his legs and sighed deeply falling away from the noise. George had opened the front door and took off his jacket placing it on the back of a kitchen chair; he looked about the apartment for Reid. He noticed the bedroom door ajar and made his way slowly towards it, peering inside he could see Spencer lying asleep on the bed. His suitcase atop the chair next to him, books in a pile underneath pillows that had fallen onto the floor.

George shivered slightly as rain water dripped from his hair and slid down the back of his neck, he slowly closed the door deciding against waking the younger man. He made his way to the bathroom and stripped off his clothes, turning the faucets of the shower and stepping inside. The apartment bathroom didn't have a bath tub, just a standing shower with a sliding door.

George let the hot water rush over him, placing his face in the stream. The heat flushed over him and burned away the cold from his skin; he ran his sore and frozen fingers through his hair, clenching his teeth as he rubbed the back of neck with his swollen palm. He turned as he heard the door open, he could see Reid's profile from behind the sliding door, it was a heavy clear plastic with rippled shapes of crystal etched into it. Reid stood in the doorway without saying anything, George cocked his head to the side and grinned to himself, he carefully opened the door but a little and stuck his hand out. The steam came searing through the small opening and filled the bathroom fogging the mirror as it rose.

George curled in his fingers and slide the door shut once more, he turned and let the water rush over him once more. He listened intently to the sound of clothing hitting the, there was the clank of a belt and then a hand pressed against the door. George put his own hand against the door placing it atop Spencer's, all that separated them was a thin sheet of plastic. For what seemed an eternity both men just held their hands against the door that separated them.

"Come…" were the words that opened the door and invited Reid inside. As he stepped into the heat he was greeted by hooded auburn eyes that pulsated with desire. As the door slid closed Reid was pressed against the shower wall, full wet lips crushed against his own. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around George's neck, the kiss was deep and sensuous, Reid melted into George's caress as he felt callused hands begin to move over his body. He moaned as George's tongue pressed against his lips invading his mouth and sliding over his own, the shower was small but big enough to easily fit them both and keep them from being too restricted in their activities.

As George broke away from Spencer lips, Reid couldn't help gasp for a breath as the steam rose around them. George was biting at his throat and licking him as he placed one hand between Spencer's legs. Reid felt his feet raise him up and cringed only a moment at the discomfort it caused, George placed his free hand on Reid's hip and brought him back down as he effortlessly began to stroke him. Spencer was already becoming hard, the kiss alone had made him hot, momentarily he marveled at the sexual drive he'd had for the past few days but the statistical thought was blown from his mind as George sucked his ear lobe and kissed his neck.

George could feel an animal like longing filling him as he moved against Spencer, he tried to keep it in check but his appetite continued to grow with every touch, every movement and every sound. Spencer opened his eyes looking into George's as he slowed his pace, but tightened his grip ever so slightly around Reid's hot dripping cock. Reid's mouth gaped open and his lip quivered at the sensation, he saw the pleasure this brought Foyet as he continued moving his hand. Spencer moved his face closer to George's, their lips just grazing each other, eyes moving over each other. Reid gasped loudly as George bit his bottom lip and quickened his pace, Reid's lips were red and full, his eyes rolled back as George licked his own lips and kissed Spencer again.

Spencer felt his knee's becoming weak; George felt the slickness of Spencer's pre come and released him suddenly, making Reid groan in exasperation. George grinned against Spencer's lips running his tongue over them as they parted.

"Be patient." He said with a slight laugh, Reid opened his eyes and gave George a look of annoyance that made the older man laugh again. They were both becoming a bit claustrophobic in the small shower, and the heat of the water pouring over them wasn't helping matters. George turned and shut off the water, he smiled as he felt Reid's arms wrap around him. His eyes fluttered as Reid kissed his shoulder, and nibbled at the back of his neck.

"I missed you today…" he said as he rested his chin on George's shoulder, George felt a stab of guilt in his gut he turned his head and kissed the end of Spencer's nose.

"I missed you too." He said a faint smile painted on his face. Reid pressed against George's back making the older man grin at the feeling of his young lovers impatience, his hard cock was pressing against George's hip. Foyet turned and kissed Reid again before sliding open the shower door and guiding Spencer into the bedroom, Reid turned and felt an unexpected push as he landed on the bed. George was quickly on top of him, the warm water that stippled their bodies was already chilled but the sensation only added to the intensity they shared as they moved against each other, now both hard and anxiously pawing each other. Kissing and groping, hands moving and grabbing at each other only stopping a second, as George pulled a pillow up off the floor and strategically placed it beneath Reid.

Their eyes met as George leaned on his hands, placed on either side of Spencer's head. Reid lifted his legs slightly as George gradually aligned himself and thrust into him, Reid gasped loudly wrapping his legs around George's body pulling the older man closer towards him, George gave a laugh his mouth open and smiling as he began to move, Reid felt a tender burning and then a rush of intense pleasure as George filled him; George kissed Reid's open mouth as he began a rhythmic plunge in and out. George couldn't help but marvel Spencer was incredibly beautiful lying underneath him. His hair wet and coiling into tiny curls, his lips were full and luscious, cheeks flushed pink and eyes like brown sugar candy that shimmered as a storm was picking up again outside, a flash of lightening flickered in the sky.

Spencer put a hand on George's chest as Foyet hastened his movement, George closed his eyes as Reid's soft hand moved up his chest over his throat and two fingers found their way into his open mouth. He felt so fucking good, Spencer moaned as George closed his mouth around his fingers, he wriggled them and pressed down on the end of Foyet's tongue as he felt himself piquing to climax. Spencer gasped and his nails dug into George's back as Foyet bucked against him and cried out, Reid raised his head slightly as felt George come, his own body spilled forward his release in response to the sensation.

George had only a moment's strength to pull back and toss himself onto his back with a deep groan as he hit the cool sheet. Spencer stretched his legs and turned his feet from side to side, once again they were both nude, wet and sticky… it was becoming a trend, one neither of them seemed too bothered by.

"I'm gonna need a sexual hiatus Spencer." George said between breaths, Reid laughed as he turned to look at George who looked very out of breath.

"Too much?" Reid asked with a coy grin, George shot him a look which only made Spencer laugh again before they both went back to panting for breath. George curled forward before sitting up quickly shaking his head a bit he'd sat up a little too fast and was now seeing spots. Reid ran his fingers up George's back, it was cool and clammy. George turned resting on one hand.

"I need an actual shower now." Spencer grinned and George laughed

"Sexual hiatus remember." He said wagging a finger at Reid, who put up his hands in a mock surrender. George grinned and pulled Spencer up to sit next to him; Reid nuzzled his cheek and kissed him softly. George ran his fingers through Spencer's damp hair, leaning in and kissing him tenderly on the lips, they lingered a moment before heading back into the bathroom and starting the shower again. The storm kept on outside, rain pelting the windows and thunder rumbling overhead, George breathed a sigh of satisfaction as warm water poured over him again and he hugged his young lover close to his body… whether he would be found a killer tomorrow or ten more years from now didn't cross his mind in that moment all he knew was that he felt fulfilled… and happy, and he wanted desperately to make this feeling last, and was going to do anything to keep it this way.


	32. A Lust for Love and Murder

**Sorry it's taken me some time to get another chapter up, I have lots of ideas but putting them all into words is difficult… as I'm sure many of you know (dies) anyways more soon, hope you enjoy this chapter, I am working on showing both sides of Foyet. His psycho control freak side and his vulnerable confused side, thanks for all the faves and reviews **

**-CM-**

It had been almost two weeks now since Jenkin's case had been filed away like so many other cases before it. Morgan and Prentiss returned to work two days after Hotch told them to get their heads straight, though they shared their concerns with each other they made a point not to share them with anyone else on the team from that point on. JJ hadn't found a case right for the team yet, though it wasn't for lack of criminal activity, she had quite a few folders piled on her desk but none were too difficult that she supposed would need more attention that they were getting. Rossi had spent a lot of time with Hotch, they'd gone out for drinks and he'd helped Aaron by being available when Hotch needed another person to vent to about his marriage going south, although he and Haley were friendly it wasn't the way he wanted things at all… but he was unsure of how to change that which gave rise to many a late night of drinks at Dave's place.

Garcia and Morgan hadn't talked much since the incident in Hotch's office, she was still quite sore about how Derek and Emily were acting concerning Reid's choice in romantic company, though she supported Reid she wasn't without her own basket of worries. She'd stayed at work late and did her best to dig up all the information she could on George, just to be safe she told herself. But there was nothing, all she had found was that after 9 months in the hospital Foyet had left and disappeared, no job listing, phone number, credit cards, car insurance… nothing it was as if he'd never existed, she could see how someone who had suffered as much as George had would want to not be found but I made her wonder how Reid and Foyet had met in the first place, and where Reid was now. She had attempted to track Reid's phone but it had been off when she tried, and the previous data had only showed him on a street in Boston which she supposed he was just out walking or something, there was no definitive information and he hadn't called since the last time she had contacted him.

Penelope had put off a lot of her personal time to dig into things, she wanted Spencer to be safe as much as everyone else did, and she knew he had a right to his privacy but not being able to pin down where he was or realistically…. Who George was or had become was unsettling to her, and she began to understand how Emily and Derek must have felt… and they didn't know half as much as she now. Garcia could only hope for Reid's sake that he knew what he was doing.

**-CM-**

Spencer and George had moved to another one of George's fake name residents, they'd stayed at the apartment only a day or two before it just seemed too small and they left it, moving then to another house George owned this one was under the name _"William Parker"_ it was a spacious place, with some of the same accents as the little white house they had originally stayed at, although this place had an upstairs bedroom and bathroom, the layout was fairly the same as the white house, this one was a burnt orange color with darker furniture and a large front window, it had a nice front yard with manicured and well-trimmed trees in front. The neighbourhood was a bit nicer as well; it was interesting to Reid how George seemed to have a place in every kind of area of the city. A working class home, a college student apartment downtown and now this house which was middle class at best, it also was the one with quite a lot of possessions in it. Plenty of books and furnishings, a stereo, paintings and trinkets, lots of clothes, bedding, everything you could need. So it was strange that this was not the home George spent the majority of his time in.

George had taken Reid out for some dinner at a quiet restaurant he knew downtown that night, it was away from many of the clubs and bars so there was a lot less people cluttering the streets. After dinner they had walked a while and Reid decided to get a coffee at a small shop they wandered upon, George declined and stood outside waiting near a street lamp on the corner, where he watched people walking about. The weather had gotten colder but it had finally stopped raining. There was a constant wind though, it seemed to die away and then come circling back… low and cool. George exhaled deeply watching his breath smoke and dissipate in the night air.

"Hey Baby.." he turned only slightly to see a girl in a low cut red skirt, she was wearing a black tank top and a denim jacket, too much makeup and her hair was fluffed up… clearly a prostitute, George turned his gaze back to the little coffee shop watching Spencer speak to the cashier inside.

"Don't be shy honey." The hooker cooed as she came closer, her heels clicking as she moved towards George, he shifted his hands in his pockets uncomfortably as she approached him.

"Looking for some company?" she asked, a sick sweetness in her tone, practically salivating for the prospect of a dollar. George turned his eyes to meet hers and she gave him a smile, he groaned under his breath as he looked away from her again.

"I won't bite sweetie…. That is… not unless you want me to." George turned to meet her gaze then, his piercing stare took her back a bit. But she edged closer to him, stopping as he lifted his head slightly still not breaking eye contact with her.

"Get… lost…" George said in a clear and flat tone. It didn't seem to deter her though as she gave a weak grin, he could see she was already working on a new approach as she backed away slightly and placed her hands on her hips and swayed seductively a few feet in front of him.

"You can't tell me you don't want a piece of this." she said, her voice smooth and sultry as she spoke. Foyet felt his face tick slightly at her words, he took his hands out of his pockets and slowly crossed his arms standing up straight giving her a once over.

"I can smell your cunt from here you dirty whore." He said calm and cold, her eyes widened at his words and her face retorted in an _"excuse me"_ expression; before she could speak George cut her off.

"I don't need to pay you to find out you're a filthy bitch…" she began to back up as he stepped towards her, "I can see it all over you for free..." the hooker stumbled back slightly as she stepped off the curb, she picked up her shoe as the heel turned and broke upon stepping into the street.

"Hey fuck you creep!" she spat her words at him, George grinned back at her as she crossed the road walking in a strange up and down fashion with one bare foot and one heel on. She kept looking back and ended up running into a couple on the opposite side of the street which made her fall down, she pushed the people away from her as they tried to help her up and she scurried bare foot down the street and around the corner. George felt his face harden, as she was out of sight. He had an overwhelming urge to stab that woman, all he had in his pocket were his keys and he had gripped them in his hands as she stood in front of him, he'd imagined sticking them into her throat and punching them through her chest while everyone on the street watched… it made him feel a bit sick as he looked back at the coffee shop and watched Reid pick up a cup of coffee from the counter.

Though George couldn't help feeling strangely aroused by his violent thoughts; he clenched his fists ramming them back in his pockets as Spencer exited the shop and made his way over to him.

"Sorry for making you wait." He said, holding the cup in both hands and sipping at it, steam swirling up through the tiny mouth spout of the lid. Reid smiled at George which made him feel a little less uncomfortable, he scratched at his palm with his middle finger. Hands still clenched in his pockets.

"It's alright… the night air is… refreshing." He said with a faint smile, Reid returned it as they began to walk down the sidewalk side by side. The sky was black and clear, and stars were shining high above them, the city lights seemed to cast an orange glow upon the sky obscuring the stars ever so slightly.

The two men walked silently as they passed others walking together, finally they reached a corner and George saw a park just ahead of them, he motioned his eyes to it and Reid nodded sipping his coffee.

They walked briskly towards the park and slowed their pace as they entered, there were tall trees and well-manicured but mostly dug out flower beds, all but a few year round shrubs remained. There were black street lamps with bright circular bulbs affixed to the tops of them. A large fountain was ahead surrounded by hedges, there were benches on either side of the fountain, which is where the two stopped and sat. the fountain was still running even though it was colder out now, it would be shut off soon before winter could set in. the water pooled in a small bowl then fell into a medium sized one before overflowing into the large pool that surrounded the spouts.

Spencer put down his coffee and stood next to the fountain, he ran his fingertips over the surface of the water that rippled continuously. George watched him silently from the bench. Reid's foot had healed well and he could walk without a cane now, his head injury was healing and barely noticeable now since he would style his long bangs over top of it, so only the end of the wound was somewhat visible.

It didn't make him self-conscious; he had never taken his pain medication prescribed either. George could see how scared Reid was of becoming addicted to any kind of medication, he hadn't even been able to convince him to take an antacid let alone his prescription. It spoke of the young man's physical convictions though, and his ability to dedicate himself mentally to tasks and concepts. George had wondered how he could learn from him in that way, and to stick to his own new found convictions. He'd found it difficult to cope with his emotions as of late, he still had an overwhelming desire to murder people and to conceal his identity while spreading panic throughout the city once more… he'd gotten another computer and another camera, and started stalking Shaunessy again after only a week.

He'd started keeping his secret locked away in a trunk now instead of his basement, and he kept it out of sight so as not to arouse any suspicions from Reid. He'd taken _"work"_ days and spent them restocking his inventory with knives and a new gun, although he hadn't gotten a mask yet and he felt that showed his desire to change, the mask was part of his identity as the Reaper… and without it he knew he could keep himself in check, having all the materials to carry out a kill meant nothing if his face was seen.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" George snapped out of his thoughts at the words, Reid was looking up at the night sky, it was darker in the park and they now had a better view of the endless field of stars above them. George rose from the bench and stood next to Spencer, who continued to look into the sky, scanning constellations and mouthing them silently as he did so. George pursed his lips as he gazed at Reid.

Spencer pointed up into the night sky at an arrangement of stars and spoke as he did so

"See there?" he said excitedly, George looked up

"That's the great square of Pegasus, its four stars mark the body of the horse, you know ironically the brightest star called Alpheratz isn't even officially part of the Pegasus constellation, its actually part of that constellation.." he pointed not far away

"The Andromeda constellation." Reid smiled widely at George, who smiled back at him looking back into the sky.

"Just looks like stars to me…" he said staring up at the twinkling sky. Spencer sighed as he returned his gaze to the stars, they stood in silence a moment, the red blinking of a distant plane in the sky flashed overhead and the sound of car wheels on a damp street echoed in the distance.

"You sure know a lot of random stuff." George said turning and walking back to the bench, Reid looked back at him with a quizzical look on his face. George handed Spencer his coffee cup which was notably cooler now.

"That's not a bad thing though." George finished placing his hand on Spencer's cheek, his hand was warm and rough against his skin. Reid pushed his tongue out between his lips and back into his mouth, and sighed. George hugged him briefly before turning and walking up the path out to the street once more.

"Come on." He called back "I'm freezing my ass off out here." Spencer laughed and quickly followed George up the path back to the street.


	33. Rigid Love & Alcohol

**I am sorry it has taken me so long to get another chapter out, I am working out setting up other parts of the story I already have swimming in my head. Just hard to fit everything together. Thank you for all the faves, and I hope you continue to read, hopefully I can get chapters up at a more steady pace (crosses fingers)**

**-CM-**

Hotch had been awakened by a strange call, at first he wasn't sure who it was on the other end of the line but after sitting up in his bed and turning on the light his eyes focused as did his memory.

"Tom?" he said a bit astonished to be hearing the old detectives voice. Hotch listened as Tom Shaunessy spoke, his breathing was labored and he had to stop himself continuously to cough, he was asking Aaron to come to Boston, he had information about the Reaper that couldn't wait and that was far too precious to share over the phone.

Hotch had arranged a flight the moment he put down the phone, and before long he was up, packed, out the door and on a plane headed to Boston. He was intensely interested in whatever it was Tom had to say to him, regardless of how small a detail it was, catching the Reaper had become a quiet obsession of Aaron's. it was the case he always came back to, and now with Reid being so close to the only survivor of the notorious killer, the obsession plagued him that much more, he had to reign himself in from picking up the phone and calling Spencer to try and get any information out of him that Foyet may have shared about the Boston Reaper.

Hotch looked out the oval shaped window of the plane, staring at clouds moving slowly past. Reid's medical leave was almost up and he hadn't called yet to say when or whether or not he would be returning to work, Hotch made a mental note to himself that he would see Reid after he met with Shaunessy, to find out whether or not the young agent would be returning with him to the BAU or not.

Whatever the decision was and whatever the news from Tom was Hotch was preparing himself for the worst.

**-CM-**

Spencer was sitting on the couch reading to himself, he'd plucked a book from the standing shelf in the living room of the house they were staying in, he hadn't even read the cover before he opened it and just started to read. It was a detailed book about wood working and easy to do home repair, Spencer flipped through it noticing some pages had their corners folded down, he noted these must have been saved pages of George's and he found himself reading each one of them as he skimmed through.

A lot of what he was obtaining from the book was basic ways to fix things and how to properly use tools, it was somewhat strange that Foyet would mark these pages, since Reid had not seen any kind of work shop or tool shed in any of the places they had stayed… although… there had been the basement in the little white house, Reid was scanning through images in his head and noted that he was certain there had not been a lock on the wall when he had first come to the house, he was startled suddenly as something cold pressed against the back of his neck

"Geez!" Spencer yelped jerking forward nearly dropping the book, but grabbing it quickly before it hit the floor, he turned and saw George grinning at him he was holding a bottle of beer in one hand, which Spencer had guessed was what had touched him.

"Did I scare you?" Foyet asked taking a long swig from the bottle; Reid shrugged his shoulders a little as he rubbed the cool spot on the back of his neck.

"Well you startled me yeah." George licked his lips holding the neck of the beer bottle between his fingers; he motioned the bottle to Reid who shook his head.

"You're not gonna make me drink alone are you?" George asked a sarcastic pout painted on his face as he took another sip. Spencer shifted uncomfortably on the couch, turning his body so he was facing George. He closed the book on his lap, as he did George looked down at the title and back up at Spencer his eyes bore into Reid as if asking a wordless question. Reid cleared his throat as he pulled his top lip into his mouth and looked down at the closed book, he turned slightly and put it down on the coffee table, he could hear the sound of liquid moving in the cold glass bottle as George tipped it up and drank from it.

There was an unsettled silence between them and George was confusingly annoyed as he pressed a finger against Spencer's shoulder and the younger man flinched.

"What?" Foyet asked an edge to his voice that he pulled back as soon as the words escaped him,

"What's wrong?" he asked again, his voice calmer. Reid looked at him briefly with a weak smile.

"Nothing." Was his answer, which didn't sit well with Foyet, who made his way round the side of the couch and sat on the arm rest, Reid looked out the big front window it was mid-afternoon, the day had been quiet. George had gone out early and only returned an hour or so ago, he hadn't said much of anything or told Reid where he was going, Spencer wanted to take his word for it that he was doing work, but he just couldn't be certain that was the truth. If George was doing free-lance work for the city why did he have to leave for hours at a time? And where was his all work? Why did no one call him? Among those questions Reid had a thousand more swimming in his head that he wasn't sure how to approach George with, he had told himself he was content not to know things but not knowing anything or seeing anyone had made him feel very isolated and it was becoming harder for him to hide it.

George was curling the ends of Reid's hair in his fingers as Spencer sat in a rigid silence, his back turned and his eyes fixated on the street outside. George knew things were becoming complicated, that nothing could be as perfect as it was in the first few days they had shared. He could see Reid's suspicion and his loneliness grow each day, he had no intention of sharing his secrets with Reid, where he had really been, who he really was. It was hard not to though, he felt a sickness within him that he desperately feared would poison Reid, would turn him away from his touch and sour the taste of his kiss. Things were unraveling slowly before them, and they both knew it, but neither could tell the other why or how to stop it.

Reid breathed silently through parted lips as he rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb, George ran his fingers gently through Reid's hair tucking it behind his ear as he rose from his seat and walked back into the kitchen, taking a long drink from his bottle, tilting it all the way up and drinking it down in its entirety. Spencer's eyes turned from the window to the spot where George had risen from, he sighed as he heard the spritz of a cap come off another bottle, he looked back to the open archway of the kitchen. George walked past it with the beer bottle tilted back as he drank from it and strode over to the backdoor and dropped the empty beer bottle into the steel trash bin, the sound of glass shattering made Reid jump but it hadn't phased George as he closed the door and walked back past the arch way once more and sat at the small table just out of Spencer's view.

He put his feet up on the table and crossed his legs as he sat back in the kitchen chair, still nursing the beer in his hand. Reid rested his arm on the back of the couch, quite unsure of what to do at this point. He knew George was annoyed, he had been seeing an uneven side of Foyet in the past few days. His behaviour was strange and he seemed very on edge, as if he were holding something back. Reid hadn't asked him about it and had done his best to keep on George's good side, which he admittedly didn't approve of. He wasn't wonderfully adept at social interaction but he was avoiding speaking about an issue that was clearly festering in George, he'd been walking on egg shells and the entire thought process behind holding himself back made him upset with himself in a way he couldn't explain.

"When are you going back to work?" Spencer snapped out of his thoughts at the question, George's voice echoed from around the corner. He looked up from his bottle as he heard Reid get up from the couch and come briskly around the corner.

"Why?" Reid asked, there was sharpness in the question; George put the bottle down on the table, turning it by the neck in his fingers.

"Well you are going back aren't you?" Spencer just stood in the archway, his eyebrows knit in a frustrated manner, he crossed his arms and pulled at the sleeve of his sweater

"Yeah... I mean I guess so… " Reid tried to stop fidgeting but was finding it quite difficult

"Are you or aren't you?" George asked, his eyes fixated on Reid who felt very uncomfortable for some reason

"Does it matter?" he asked, unsure why Foyet was pressing the issue now. The initial question of if he was returning to work just irked him for some odd reason, George groaned.

"I don't care what you do." he said picking up the bottle; he took a long drink as he watched Spencer react to his words

"If you don't care then why are you asking?" Reid stammered, he felt his palms getting hot and he placed them under his arm pits. George was finding Reid's annoyance quite amusing he wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or if it was just from boredom.

"You know you're cute when you're angry." George said he gave a cocky grin as he took another sip from the bottle, Reid felt his cheeks flush at the comment though he was still quite annoyed.

Reid uncrossed his arms and put his hands in his pockets.

"Well." He started "Yes I am going back to work, whether you care or not." He stated very methodically, placing emphasis on every word. Now George felt a little annoyed, and Spencer saw it in his eyes.

George's eyes narrowed as he took a long drink from the bottle finishing it off and clonking it down on the table as he uncrossed his legs and stood up, Reid held his ground as George walked over to him, he could smell the alcohol on his breath as they stood within inches of each other.

"What do you want me to say?" Foyet urged, his face was hard as he looked at Reid, being slightly taller Spencer had to look up into his face, he pushed his tongue out and back into his mouth, his eyes darting back and forth as he studied George's face.

"I dunno…" Spencer mumbled. George's face seemed to soften but a little as he looked Spencer over, they stood there a moment… stiff and awkward just looking at each other until Reid broke eye contact and looked down at the floor, it was an unspoken fight for control. Spencer was submissive to George, he wanted to be strong but he found it difficult when it came to Foyet, he could be almost cold in body and words, then moments later complacent and nurturing. He was so hard to read and it consistently made Reid quite distraught.

"I do care Spencer." George said, Reid didn't look at him

"But you have your own life to lead…" George looked down at Reid who still did not meet his gaze; he sighed and walked around Spencer. Reid listened to Foyet's footsteps as they trailed up the stairs and overhead, he heard a door creak and the squeak of springs as George lay down on the bed. Reid scratched his palm feeling sick to his stomach, initially things had been good and they enjoyed each other's company, though seeing no one else was hard for Spencer and also for George, he wasn't used to having someone in his company so often. Reid rustled his hair grazing his scarring wound as he brushed his bangs from his eyes. He strode over to the front door and picked up his jacket and headed out the front door, the sound of the door closing echoed up the stairs into the room George was lying in, staring up at a spackled ceiling in silence and frustration.


	34. Broken Glass and the Cold Floor

**So I've been working on this chapter almost all night, it's now 5AM (oy) but I think I am happy with it, things are getting tense between Foyet and Reid and they are about to get so much worse. Hope you enjoy the chapter; I'm looking forward to getting the next one up soon **

**-CM-**

Hotch arrived at Tom Shaunessy's home as evening began to set in, he was greeted and let inside but when he came to Tom's room he felt unsettled. Shaunessy was very ill, though that hadn't seemed to stop him from trying to work the Reaper case. Since his room was cluttered with boxes about the case and the wall filled up with clipping about the Reaper.

Not long after they said their hello's Hotch listened to Shaunessy spin off a tale about a desperate detective and a ruthless killer who made a deal till death they would abide by, a deal Tom made ten years ago. Tom handed Aaron a worn piece of paper, and he read it aloud

"If you stop hunting me… I'll stop hunting them, if you agree to my terms take out an ad in the Michigan post." The bottom of the note had the Reapers calling card insignia, the eye inside a triangle drawn in red.

"Tom how could you do something like this?" Aaron demanded not only shocked but overwhelmed by the information.

"The killings stopped, I didn't know what else to do…" he answered, clearly shamed by his confession "but that's all about to change Aaron." Hotch leaned in slightly as Tom coughed and cleared his throat.

"Aaron I don't have long, and when I expire so does that deal." The realisation of what Tom was saying crept into Hotch's very essence as his eyes widened and he sat up straight looking back at the note.

"You can't know that Tom, the Reaper could be in prison or dead for all we know." Shaunessy shook his head, and Hotch had to get him a glass of water as the excitement had Tom now in a coughing fit as he protested Aaron's statement.

"No... No he's still out there! I know he's out there." Hotch exhaled deeply taking the glass from Tom and placing it on the bedside table

"This falls on you now Aaron." Hotch knit his brow at the words

"When I'm gone and it will be soon… I know he'll kill again, and I know you… you'll be right there looking for him, and he'll be there with the deal." Hotch felt a heavy weight shift in the pit of his stomach

"You know I won't make a deal Tom." Shaunessy nodded patting Hotch's hand

"Then I hope for your sake… you catch him. God only knows I tried, I was a coward… I let him go because I thought it would save people… I hope you can forgive me Aaron." Hotch barely registered a nod, Tom's wife came in as Shaunessy began coughing again and Aaron rose to take his leave.

"Thank you for calling me Tom." Hotch said, Shaunessy extended his hand and they shook their goodbyes just as they had done ten years ago when Tom sent Aaron away from the Reaper case before, but this time Aaron told himself… things were going to be different.

**-CM-**

Spencer walked into the darkness of the living room; the house was still and silent. He had walked around the neighborhood trying to clear his head and compile his thoughts about what had transpired the past few weeks. He was desperately searching for some kind of answer or comfort in his recent decisions. He walked into the kitchen, flicked on the small light above the sink and took a glass from the cabinet; he turned on the faucet and watched the water fill the glass, before drinking it down. He stood in front of the sink a moment looking out the window, startled suddenly upon seeing George's dark reflection in the glass.

Spencer whirled around, Foyet was standing in the archway all Reid could see was a silhouette, there was a half empty bottle in his hand.

"Where were you?" came his words low and gruff. It almost frightened Spencer and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle.

"Nowhere… Just walking around." He answered, keeping his tone flat and calm. George pushed off the doorway with his shoulder and slowly sauntered towards Spencer. His grey shirt was partially unbuttoned, he smelled of liquor and his eyes were red.

"Find anything interesting…?" he asked in a slur taking a drink from the bottle, some of the liquid dribbled down his chin and he wiped it on his sleeve leaving a his mouth partially open, his lips glistened in the darkness under the low light. Reid felt himself being backed against the counter as George slowly moved closer to him; he stopped as his lower back touched the counter. George cocked an eyebrow as if waiting for a response but Reid only looked at him bewildered.

Spencer gasped as George suddenly put a hand on his throat; he ran his hand up the side and onto Spencer's face, tangling his fingers in his hair. Reid's eyes flew over Foyet's face as the older man pawed at his hair, moving his hand down to the back of Reid's neck and taking a fistful of his hair in his hand.

Reid winced as George pulled his head back and pressed his body into him. Spencer's eyes were now wide and his lips parted as he breathed panicked breaths between them, George had a strange look on his face as he moved closer to Reid smelling his hair as he pressed the side of his face against Spencer's.

"Did… you… find anything… interesting?" he whispered against Spencer's ear, Reid felt himself trembling his hands still at his sides the small glass shaking in his grasp.

"No…" Spencer murmured, George relaxed his grip on the young man's hair he put the bottle down on the counter behind Reid and grabbed the glass from Spencer's hand and tossed it aside without looking. Reid shut his eyes and cringed at the sound of the glass shattering against the wall.

He could feel George's free hand snaking its way up his side and underneath his sweater, and he felt so afraid, George could feel the young man quivering under his touch. He was drunk and he seemed to have no intention of stopping what he was doing.

Reid put his hand on top of George's as he felt the older man pulling down the sleeve of his sweater from his shoulder.

"Please stop." Spencer begged, their eyes locked onto each other. Burning amber eyes holding fawn colored pools of fear in their place.

"Why? Are you scared?" Spencer's heart quaked at George's words and he couldn't stop from welling up, he put both hands on George's that were gripping his sweater tightly.

"Please don't do this… not like this." Reid pleaded George grit his teeth and his eyes widened as he exhaled through clenched teeth. He let go with both hands releasing Spencer who stood stiff against the counter. George turned his head to the side, a crackling sound coming from his neck as he moved. Their eyes were still locked onto each other, tears blurred Reid's vision as he tried to keep looking at George whose expression was melting away from one of malice to one of haunting realisation as to what he had just done.

His mouth moved as if words would come out, any words. But nothing came. His hands moved as if to hold Reid but they didn't move any more than to shake in from of him. Spencer studied his face and watched as George began to fall apart in front of him; knowingly ashamed George turned his back on Reid a hand pressed against his mouth stifling his breaths as he tried not to choke on his angry tears.

Spencer felt tense as he stared at George, whose shoulders were shaking as he held himself with one hand. What was happening inside of him? Spencer buried his fear and tentatively stepped forward and put a hand cautiously on Foyet's shoulder, he wasn't surprised when George pulled away.

"Are you ok?" Spencer didn't quite know how to react to the words he had just heard, they were so quiet it was almost as if they were spoken telepathically. He didn't know what to say. George gulped in air as he tried to kill the emotion spilling from him.

Spencer was at a loss, without any other thought in his head he pushed himself forward and wrapped his arms around Foyet and held him tightly. The sensation made George fall to his knee's which made both men fall onto the floor, Reid collected himself and held Foyet. Not knowing what else to do.

For a moment they stayed like that, a hard embrace full of anger, fear and confusion. Spencer's arms were numb before he released George who turned finally to meet the young man's troubled eyes.

There was an unsaid understanding between them, the loneliness and frustration of their singular lives manifested into this ugly moment. George very gently raised his hand to Spencer's face and brushed the hair from his eyes, they both breathed hollow breaths as they looked at each other. Their eyes black in the near darkness, George's lips quivered as Reid stroked his face, wiping the tears from his eyes with his fingertips. Then within moments they found themselves kissing each other hard and fast.

George pressing himself against Reid, pushing him back onto the cold wooden floor. Reid grabbed at Foyet's shirt tearing it open as their lips crushed against each other's the plinking sound of tiny buttons hitting the floor as he put his hands upon his lovers scarred flesh. Spencer groaned into George's mouth as he felt clammy hands move beneath his sweater, they parted only seconds for George to yank the garment off and over Reid's head, the cold floor burned his back as he fell back against it he arched and George pulled him close with one hand as they rose to a seated position. Reid's legs locked around Foyet's waist as the older man crossed in his legs kissing his lover in ferocious heat.

Fingers entwined in salt and pepper hair, hands groping a pale frame and lips sharing a drunken embrace.

Spencer moaned tasting the bitterness of Foyet's tongue in his mouth, the graze of callused fingers on his body and the stiff erection of his lover pressing against his own. George pulled Reid away from his lips and kissed at his throat as Spencer leaned his head back, he winced slightly as George bit into his throat, enough to mark him but not to injure.

He looked down at Foyet and kissed him, their eyes meeting in the darkness. George placed his hands on Reid's sides and slowly began to lower the young man to the floor, the cold was not at uninviting now as he lay down. George got on his hands and knees positioning himself over Spencer who looked up at him, Foyet slowly bent down and pressed his tongue against Spencer's stomach. Tracing it up his navel and taking his nipple in his teeth, nipping it gently. The feeling of his young lover shuddering beneath him excited him further, straddling him and kissing his neck. George groaned against his throat as he felt Spencer's nails dig into his shoulder and scrape down his back.

Spencer gasped loudly as Foyet rocked against him, all but a few pieces of fabric separating their swelling desire. Reid fumbled with the button of his pants as did Foyet as they both reached to release themselves from constriction. They switched to each other, each undoing the other's pants in perfect unison. The freedom to press their hot flesh together overwhelmed them as George pressed his hips closer to Reid, rubbing himself against his young lover's firm shaft. They had been so eager Reid had just noticed they were halfway underneath the kitchen table.

He moaned loudly as Foyet kissed his neck and sucked his ear lobe, he felt himself becoming slick with pre-come and with the heat they'd created it was now warm and wet between them, George cried out as Spencer moved his hand between them and grasped his hard cock in his hand.

"Fuck!" He said aloud as Reid stroked him madly, he pushed himself up on his hands; bring one down to Reid's face. Foyet watched breathlessly as the young man opened his mouth and ran his hot tongue against George's palm; instinctually Foyet moved between Reid's legs and pressed his hand against his aching cock, Spencer's eyes rolled back at the sensation.

"Oh. God. Yes." He moaned as their lips met once more, hands moving over flesh, their bodies hot and damp with sweat. Their eyes melded as they moved, Reid felt George thrust against his hand as their eyes closed once more in violent passion. George twisted his wrist over the head of Reid's cock swallowing his young lovers contented whimpers. He moaned as Reid bit down on his bottom lip, he released him as Foyet became rigid, he was so close. Spencer gasped as George quickened his pace bringing Spencer to climax.

"Ah. God!" Reid cried, as the young man's grip increased and his body twitched beneath him George felt his own body spill forth his release. His hand slid on the floor and he nearly collapsed on top of Spencer. Reid steadied him with his free hand as they released each other, hands warm and glossy with come.

Foyet shifted himself and Reid lay half on top of him, his legs entangled around the older man's they were now almost completely under the table, their feet sticking out from underneath it, George pushed broken glass away from them as Reid rested his head in the crook of Foyet's arm. George shook his hand free of bits of glass and come, and now blood as he'd sliced his finger open. He shrugged it off as he put his arm around Spencer who hadn't noticed.

"Are you ok?" George was unsure how to answer, the question seemed to come out of nowhere but instantly related back to the incident beforehand. He ran his thumb along Reid's back, feeling the warmth of his blood seep out and mingle with the now cooling liquid he'd just released from his young lover.

"Not really." He said turning and resting his chin atop Reid's head. He felt a bit dizzy now that they weren't moving, as if he'd come off a Ferris wheel at top speed. Reid sighed hugging George closer.

"But this is nice…" George said softly, Spencer raised his head to look into Foyet's face. There was a sweet composure to him now, as if an angry beast had been quelled within him. George planted a soft kiss on the full red lips of his young lover.

"George…" Reid murmured against his lips.

"Mm?" was Foyet's response

"I love you…" he felt Spencer's mouth press against his again there was a force behind it, as if Reid were afraid they would never embrace this way again. George kissed him back, holding him in a deep passionate lock. Both their eyes shut in the hollow darkness of the growing night.

"I love you too." George said a reassurance in his words that Spencer desperately hoped could make everything right between them.


	35. 2AM Tales

**Short chapter, but there will be a huge ton of dialogue in the next chapter so I figured I'd put this bit here for now since I'm not finished with the next chapter quite yet **

**Thank you for the great reviews and all the favorites. **

**-CM-**

George was awakened by a low buzzing; he blinked his eyes in the dark focusing on a shimmering green square across the bedroom. It was Reid's phone…

Spencer was curled up next to him sound asleep; Foyet glanced at the clock on the bedside table it was after two. He sat up slowly gently removing his arm from Reid's grasp who sighed and rolled over without waking up, George walked over to the dresser and picked up Spencer's phone and flicked it open. There was a text message from Aaron Hotchner. George lingered on the screen a moment before accessing the text.

"Meet me at Harbour Islands tomorrow Hotch" was all it said, George closed the phone again and placed it back on the dresser. Harbour Islands was in Boston… what was Agent Hotchner doing in Boston Foyet wondered. It didn't take him long to figure why, George knew Shaunessy was in failing health and was sure that had something to do with Aaron's sudden arrival.

He looked back at Reid who was still asleep, his slight frame etched out under the blanket. They had gone to sleep not long after their kitchen floor experience leaving the room as it was broken glass, blood and bodily fluids on the floor…

George picked up his jeans and grabbed his shirt from off the floor and pulled them on, he silently and effortlessly closed the bedroom door and made his way down the stairs and out the back door.

There was something he had been meaning to do, and this seemed like the perfect moment now to get it done as he disappeared down the dark street towards his destination.

**-CM-**

Garcia had been awakened by her phone as well that evening, although she was getting a phone call and not a text message. She rolled over knocking various trinkets and jewellery off her night stand before grabbing her phone.

"This better be good." She groaned into the phone

"Garcia." She sat up straight in bed pulling off her night mask scaring Kevin who had been asleep next to her.

"Sir, yes I'm awake, what do you need?" she tried to compose herself upon hearing Hotch's voice on the end of the line. Kevin looked at her befuddled and she shushed him with her finger before getting out of bed and grabbing a bright fuzzy house coat, she scurried out of the room and into her kitchen.

"I'm sorry Garcia I know it's late, but this can't really wait." Garcia paced as she listened

"Of course, no it's fine what it is it?" she said eagerly, Hotch sighed on the other end of the line.

"I need you to keep track of any strange criminal activity in Boston for me; can you do that when you get in tomorrow?" Garcia was confused

"Uh... yeah I can uh sir... what is this about?" Hotch was silent a moment and that worried Penelope

"It's about the Reaper." Garcia nearly dropped her phone in the sink and did a mad juggling act to grab it and press it back to her ear.

"You mean like the Boston Reaper?" she said a little too loud

"Yes Penelope that Reaper." Hotch said, he was clearly exhausted and not exactly thrilled to have to be asking her to help him at such a late hour

"Is Reid ok?" she asked frantically

"He's fine, Garcia I need you to keep this information to yourself for the time being alright." Garcia's mouth was open, but no words came out

"Garcia?" Hotch said again, she was startled as Kevin came up from behind her and she scooted forward and around him running into her bathroom and slamming the door locking it behind her, her back against it.

"Are you still there?" Hotch asked, Garcia took a deep breath

"Yes. Yes sir I'm here." She said, momentarily making a face at herself in the mirror upon seeing her bed head

"I need you to keep this between us Garcia." Hotch said again

"This is a delicate matter as it is; I want to keep a handle on things for as long as we can." Garcia nodded

"Yeah… Yes I think that's a good idea… sir." She said slapping the door as she felt Kevin rattling the knob clearly confused by what was going on

"I'll be back in the office within a day or two, I'll see you then." Hotch said, Garcia nodded again even though Hotch couldn't see it

"Yes sir…" before she closed the phone she suddenly perked up

"Hotch!" she said much too loud which clearly caught Aaron off guard

"What?" he asked, Garcia knocked her fist on her forehead

"He's gonna kill people isn't he…" she said in a high whisper, her voice trailing off. Hotch sighed on the other end of the line.

"Yes… he is." He said quietly but firmly, Garcia frowned

"I'll see you soon." Hotch said, Garcia sighed

"Yeah… I'll see you." She said back and closed her phone bonking her head against the door.

"Babe What's going on?" came the muffled voice of Kevin from the other side of the door, Penelope groaned and opened the door to see him standing there in one of her robes, he looked ridiculous.

"Work stuff… bad guys… you know, the usual." She said in a defeated tone, Kevin wrapped his arm around her.

"Wanna eat Twinkies and have Hot Chocolate?" he asked, Garcia half grinned and kissed him on the end of his nose

"Oh sweetie I don't even think chocolate and creamy confections are gonna cheer me up right now." She patted his cheek and pinched it.

"But thanks anyways." She said walking back towards the bedroom hanging her head. Kevin shrugged following slowly behind her.


	36. A City Betrayed

**I realise this chapter it uber short, the next one is going to be so much longer I assure you, I'm working on it now. Thought I'd put this up now so everyone could see where it's going, it is going to get really messy now, so I have to work out all the fine details. Hope you enjoy it**

-CM-

When morning finally began to stab its brilliant rays into the sky Reid found himself alone in bed, he moved his hand across the right side of the bed where George had been. It was cold…

He knit his brow sighing and laid back down on his stomach; this was becoming a trend one he wasn't really enjoying. He turned over rolling out of the bed and grabbing his pants from the night before off the floor, pulling them on one leg at a time. Reid made his way over to the dresser where his suitcase was, he'd been recycling his clothes for a while now and was getting tired of wearing the same things.

He noticed a red light flashing on his phone and picked it up, a text message. As Reid flipped open the phone and read Hotch's message he felt a knot forming in the pit of his stomach, he closed the phone and placed it in his pocket pulling a short sleeve button up shirt out of his suitcase, he did up each button and counted them as he fastened them, then pulled on a sweater vest and picked out some vibrant looking mismatched socks before making his way down the stairs.

George wasn't anywhere to be seen, Reid frowned and walked over to the sink to get himself a drink, the floor near the kitchen table was stained. Smears of blood, cum and shards of glass lay under the table along with body like sweat stain that was evident in the morning light. Reid suddenly noticed a note sitting atop the counter.

"_Had work deadline, won't be coming back here, I'll call you – G." _Spencer put down thescrap paper and groaned, he decided to at least eat before he started off his morning, then he'd repack and meet Hotch he was unsure whether he would be seeing George at all and quickly shoved the thought from his mind not wanting to deal with the inevitable at that moment, he knew full well he would need to be going back to Virginia and with Hotch in Boston now might be the time to go. He just wasn't sure he wanted to leave things this way, with a bitter taste.

-CM-

Hotch was beside himself with annoyance that morning, Garcia had called him to inform him of something he had found out himself when he emerged from his hotel room and patrons were gathered around the small television set in the lobby.

It was as if someone had known Hotch had gone to see Shaunessy the night before, because the newspaper and television was plastered with the headlines _"BOSTON PD MAKES DEAL WITH SERIAL KILLER"_ Shaunessy's home was being bombarded by the media as was the police department, Garcia had informed Hotch the Michigan Post was the one who broke the story.

Hotch had to meet Roy Colson, the author of Night of the Reaper somewhere in private so they could talk.

"Where did you hear this?" Hotch wanted to know immediately, Roy shrugged his hands thrust in his pockets, the wind was biting today they were standing in an alley a few blocks from the Newspaper's office.

"I only got a hold of the story after someone in my department had already started printing it." Hotch groaned rubbing his forehead.

"Believe me if I coulda had this story I woulda taken it agent Hotchner, and at least handled it with a bit more tact." Hotch sighed, there was nothing they could do now

"How did your office hear about this?" Hotch asked again, one hand on his hip as he tried to figure out how they were going to avoid a revolt against the police, no one would trust the police now that this news was out. Roy pulled out an envelope that he'd placed inside a plastic bag and handed it to Hotch.

"I grabbed it after the office made a copy and hid it, you know… for evidence." He said eagerly, Hotch looked at the large brown envelope; it had a red triangle and an eye drawn on it. He pulled out the note carefully using a glove from his pocket to hold it out. It was a typed letter, and it was quite old. It looked exactly like the note Shaunessy had shown him the night before…

"_If you stop hunting me I'll stop hunting them, if you agree to my terms take out an ad in the Michigan Post."_

The bottom had the Reapers signature red eye and triangle on it. Hotch put the note back into the bag and sighed.

"It was on my desk this morning apparently." Roy said, notably frustrated with the situation as well.

"God how is this gonna effect the city." He said looking around, Hotch didn't answer he just held the copied note in his hands, the wind stinging his face as it blew. He looked up at Roy with a sudden realisation.

"He did this on purpose." Roy looked a bit confused.

"What do you mean?" Hotch handed the note back to Roy as they began to walk.

"Your book has been his only window to the pain he's caused the victim's families, do you remember what it was like here ten years ago? the fear?" Roy nodded fiddling with change in his pocket as they walked.

"I bet he read your book a thousand times… I'm sure he's been watching Tom decline as well, it just wasn't good enough anymore." Roy stopped Hotch then standing in front of him.

"So he's panicking the city on purpose?" Hotch nodded

"It's a perfect plan, he doesn't have to kill anyone and he still gets to feed his ego by destroying the credibility of Boston PD." Roy covered his mouth and rustled his hair

"What are we gonna do? We have to try to fix this." he said angrily, Hotch shook his head

"Whatever panic he's created is already setting in, all we can do now is hope he messed up somewhere." Roy groaned kicking the dumpster as he turned to walk back down the alley, Hotch stopped him.

"Roy…" he said sternly "This isn't your fault." Roy didn't seem convinced of that, he handed the bagged envelope back to Hotch and shook the senior agent's hand.

"Let's just hope you catch him this time." He said with disdain, Hotch gave a stiff nod and headed back out to the street, people were cluttered around newspaper stands and yelling in front of a large store window where televisions were set to various news stations running the story of Shaunessy's secret pact. There was a mob at Tom's door for sure still, and soon the media would be after Roy since his book had stated the Reaper was either dead or in prison… clearly he was wrong… everyone had been wrong. Hotch got into the rented car and set out towards the ferry that would take him out to Harbour Island. He was not looking forward to the conversation ahead of him.


	37. Love and Death in Boston

**So here is the next chapter yay, from here it's going to be really angsty and messy. I wanted to get everything out in this chapter so what happens next will really flow and all the characters have their places in the story worked out. I hope you enjoy it, thank you for all the reviews and faves **

-CM-

George was sitting alone in the dark, the cold of the cement floor numbed his skin as he leaned against the wall. He fingered the plastic sheeting covering the unfinished wall, pressing his finger into it and watching it billow out again as he moved away from it. He was in the little white house, the lights were out and all but a crack of light streamed through the tiny painted basement window. His laptop was sitting on the table along with a camera, an open box sat near an over turned chair on the floor. He hadn't destroyed everything that rainy day a few weeks ago… Foyet listened to the sound of the wind whistling through the fence outside, the wheels of cars on a dirty street and the distant wail of a police siren.

He'd ousted his secret with Shaunessy… he had yet to leave the basement of the house and see what damage he had done, although intrigued by what he was sure was a spread of anger and panic it had not jarred him from the corner of the cold dark room.

He'd written a note and left it for Spencer, no… he had written a lie, one among many he'd told his young lover. Then he took yet another note that he'd held onto for more than ten years and dropped it with a little help from a junkie who needed a fix at Roy Colson's office.

Foyet felt empty inside, he knew that Agent Hotchner would be talking to Reid, and he knew that it wouldn't go well… Reid would most likely be sent away because he would have emotional investment in the Reaper case now, George had planned on that. He didn't want Reid to be caught in any crossfire, he didn't want him to be hurt any more than he had been already.

George shivered, his legs were stiff and numb from sitting on the cold floor so long, slowly he rose from his seat groaning as he stood stretching his limbs. He placed the laptop and camera in the box and carried it over to the bottom of the stairs, removing a panel and sliding the box underneath. Once the panel was placed back it was as if it had never been disturbed, a convenient hiding spot… George knew a lot about things like that. He sighed looking about the dimly lit room, grey particles danced in the shard of light that streamed from the small basement window. Foyet exhaled deeply and climbed the stairs leaving the darkness behind him as he stepped up into the white glow of daylight. Today was going to be difficult, maybe more so than the days ahead… which for the time being he didn't want to think about.

-CM-

Hotch stood looking out at the city as the ferry slowly moved through the water towards the Harbour Islands. Not many people were riding today, certainly from the news Boston was being trampled with by the media no one wanted to be out in their vehicles or out at all. Hotch walked past a few tourists who were pointing out sights, clicking shutters on cameras and holding hands with their children who watched the ferry cut through the shining water. The sky was painted ivory with streaks of grey through it; the wind blew and chilled the railing as Hotch held it moving towards the front of the boat.

He stopped as he neared the bow; a familiar figure was sitting atop a suitcase staring out at the water. Hotch clenched a fist as he made his way to the front of the ferry. Spencer felt the wind move through him as it blew his hair past his face, the cold stung his eyes and the salt spray of the water hissed against the ferry as it cut through it against the wind. Hotch stood next to Spencer looking out at the water, the ferry moved around in slight circles as to show the scenic view to the tourists.

Spencer was looking into his hands; he had been scratching his finger nails, fidgeting with the buttons on his jacket sleeve. Hotch noticed the young man's anxiety and placed a hand on his shoulder. Reid didn't look up at him.

"You want me to go back with you don't you?" Reid asked a tremor in his voice as he spoke. Hotch felt a tightening in his throat.

"Considering the current circumstances… yes I think you should." Spencer pressed his thumb against the shiny button on his jacket sleeve, moving it in tiny circles under his touch.

"What kind of person would I be if I abandoned him right now?" Reid asked looking up at his superior, his voice was strained as he tried to bottle his emotions Hotch knit his brow searching for the words.

"Foyet knew there was a possibility the Reaper was still around." he said sternly, Reid's eyes studied his face as he spoke

"I can't tell you what to do Reid, but if the BAU works this case, which I'm sure we will… anything you contribute will be considered a conflict of interest…" Spencer looked back into his hands, furrowing his brow his big brown eyes wide and distraught. Hotch knelt next to him.

"When did you find out about this?" Hotch asked, Reid looked at him with a puzzled expression

"That George was a victim of the Reaper? Or that Boston PD made a deal with a serial killer." Hotch pulled in a bit, he could see Reid was confused and upset. He didn't get a chance to speak as Reid continued looking back into his hands, clenching his fingers into his palms.

"George told me about him and… I saw a newspaper on my way here about everything else, everyone I've passed and everywhere I've seen is talking about it… kind of hard to miss." He bit his bottom lip his eyes were sad and pained. Aaron took Spencer's hand as he noticed the young man pressing his finger nails into his palm.

"Reid…" Spencer looked over lost in his emotions; his eyes were glistening with emotion. Cheeks flushed in the cold breeze, his hair partially covering his face as it moved in the wind, Hotch could see the purple scarring of Reid's gunshot wound. Reid turned away again and brushed his hair over the mark upon noticing Aaron's concerned gaze.

"I don't even know where he is Hotch." Aaron was unsure of what to say, Spencer gripped the senior agents hand tightly. His knuckles were white from the cold but his palm was damp and clammy. Aaron put a hand on his shoulder. Reid met his gaze once more and pulled his hands away to wipe his eyes as a tear streamed down his cheek.

"I'm sorry." He said standing up, knocking the suit case back as he rose. Aaron lifted the case and stood next to Reid, a firm grip on the handle and a hard expression that he tried to soften as best he could. The ferry was stopping to let people off, a large hotel in the distance overlooked the water.

Hotch watched Reid's eyes study the sky line and scan the buildings along the shore, he hadn't seen him like this in a very long time. So out of sorts, his emotions out for all to see. Reid felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle as Aaron stared at him, he shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot putting his hands in his coat pockets.

"Do I have any choice now?" he asked, Aaron wasn't sure how to answer.

"There's nothing concrete yet, only the note that was published… as far as anyone knows the Reaper may not have even sent it, could be someone in internal affairs, someone Shaunessy was close to we don't know yet…" Reid's eyes narrowed, he turned slightly to meet Aaron's gaze

"There isn't a case yet is there…?" Hotch shook his head

"Not officially… but there will be." Reid shrugged his shoulders; the wind chilled him and numbed his face where he stood.

"Are you leaving Boston then?" he asked, the reflection of the water glimmered in his eyes as he looked out at it. Hotch nodded turning out to look at the water as well.

"Tonight, yes. what about you?" Reid sighed deeply

"I really don't know… I suppose I should." Aaron wasn't convinced by Spencer's tone. The ferry was turning and heading back to the main dock.

"Call me and let me know what you decide." Hotch said handing Reid his suitcase; Spencer nodded taking the case from his superior.

"I'll do that." He said giving a weak smile; Aaron put a hand on Reid's shoulder giving him a friendly squeeze.

"It's good to see you Reid." He said letting go, Spencer smiled

"Good to see you too." Aaron gave a bit of a nod and headed towards the back end of the ferry. Reid watched him walk away, he wondered how Hotch could be as calm as he was with grim news that had fallen upon them, he wondered why Aaron was here… if he had known about the Reaper and the deal before it broke the news. Reid supposed that was so, and then couldn't help but contemplate what else Aaron might know about the Reaper case. As the island grew smaller in the distance Reid clutched the scrap of paper he had found on the counter that morning, he gripped it tightly inside his coat pocket and pondered about George's current whereabouts, a tightening forming around his heart as he recalled the days and weeks that had passed… where were they going…? And what was happening to them, Reid only wished he could grip that answer as tightly as the vague note in his hand.

-CM-

Morgan was sitting on top of Reid's desk, everyone was watching the news. It hadn't been kept in Boston for long that a message from the Reaper was delivered to a local newspaper… most notably Roy Colson's newspaper. Emily stood next to JJ who was biting her thumb as the anchor woman spoke:

"We have yet to get an official statement from former detective Thomas Shaunessy as to whether he personally took out the ad in the Michigan post confirming a deal with the notorious serial killer known as the Boston Reaper." Morgan held his arms tightly crossed as he watched

"Boston PD has stated that they were unaware of any secret bargain made between Shaunessy and the Reaper but the message that was delivered to the office of one Roy Colson, author of the novel Night of the Reaper paints an image of a detective clutching at straws…" Morgan grunted as he turned to Rossi who stood next to him

"Why the hell would anyone do something like that?" he asked gruffly, Rossi shook his head eyes still fixed on the television

"A look into the Michigan posts archives provided the proof that an ad was indeed taken out ten years ago not long after the original letter with the bargain was sent, dates correlate on both proving what residents of the city of Boston are calling a disgrace and a slap in the face to the families who looked to the Boston police department to catch a killer, who knows now if their loved ones will ever rest in peace." Emily rolled her eyes at the statement, JJ looked at her confused

"Hey I don't agree with what the guy did but the media is crucifying him like he meant to let the Reaper get away with it or something." JJ shrugged.

"It's a sensitive subject Emily, how would you feel if the police protected the killer of your family members." Emily sighed leaning her head on her shoulder

"Well I don't think that was what Shaunessy was aiming for."

"He wasn't aiming for anything." Morgan said, Prentiss and JJ looked over at him as he turned around. Rossi looked over as Morgan put his hands down on Reid's desk

"Shaunessy's a coward, to make a deal with a killer is unacceptable, and he owes it to the city and the victim's family to do something about it." Rossi put a hand on Morgan's shoulder, Derek looked at Rossi with distain which made Dave back off slightly

"At this point I don't think Tom can redeem himself." He said, Derek's face softened and he nodded

"Your probably right…" he said looking down at the desk. JJ and Prentiss came over and they all stood uncomfortably under the droning voice of the anchor woman who continued interviews with Boston residents, phone calls with important suits and video coverage of the outside of Shaunessy's home.

Morgan looked up suddenly and turned his attention to Hotch's closed office door.

"Where the hell is Hotch? With news like this you think he'd be all over it." Emily shrugged and Rossi shook his head.

"He is." The four agents turned to see Garcia standing holding a folder in her arms. She looked meek and tired, her blonde hair was tied back and her makeup was more subtle than usual, Derek walked over to Penelope clearly confused. She met his gaze with an awkward smile before looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry you guys." She said looking at the three other agents who were unsure what she was talking about, Garcia turned to Derek and took a shallow breath

"Hotch went to Boston sometime yesterday… I think he went to get Reid, I don't really know… but he's there now." Derek couldn't help groaning rubbing his forehead as he turned back to the others.

"Are we just not speaking to each other anymore?" he asked the group, clearly frustrated

"We're supposed to be a team!" he said slapping the back of his hand into his palm, the others weren't quite sure how to react.

"Well…" Derek turned to Penelope.

"If everyone was on the same page… maybe we wouldn't be at odds like this." she found it hard to look at Morgan and it saddened her, Derek felt his heart sink upon seeing Garcia's face he immediately embraced her and held her tight.

JJ looked at Emily who had a guilty look on her face she was trying fruitlessly to hide. Dave crossed his arms.

"Ok so let's just get it all out in the open then." Garcia let go of Derek who turned to Rossi who began walking towards the bull pen, the others began to follow him up the ramp and through the door taking their seats as JJ closed the door behind them. Rossi paced behind a chair slowly.

"Morgan." He started, Derek looked up at him

"You and Emily have your doubts about Foyet being all together." Emily and Derek nodded

"But you're not against Reid having a relationship." Emily screwed up her face as did Derek

"Where did you get that from?" Emily asked, Garcia groaned and slammed her folder onto the table standing up

"Oh come on you guys, you totally gave off the anti-boyfriend vibe." Derek put his hand up trying to calm Penelope

"No no, we both said Foyet clearly had or still has issues, we talked to Reid and found he and George didn't know much about each other, so leaving him in Boston with a head injury and some guy none of us know anything about was and still is unsettling." Garcia cocked her head to the side, and tightened her lip sitting down again, pulling her skirt out and straightening it as she sat.

"It didn't help that Hotch knew who Foyet was and then tried to keep it from us, we all care about Spencer and he has been acting weird." They were all in agreement on that fact.

"Ok regardless of that, so are we all on the same page now?" Rossi asked the group, he looked around the table as each of them nodded feeling the tension dissipate between them now that there was a more simple understanding between them all.

"So Hotch is in Boston, Reid is in Boston… and the Reapers in Boston… supposedly." JJ knit her brow as Rossi continued

"I'm sure Aaron was in Boston for another reason, right now though we're here so there isn't anything we can do." JJ waved her hand in a brief protest

"Wait Wait Garcia you knew Hotch was in Boston." Garcia nodded slowly

"Did he say why he was there?" she shook her head

"He asked me not to say anything, just cause of… well…" she looked at Derek and Emily who exchanged sheepish looks

"Ok granted we had an issue, I'll give Aaron that one." Dave said, JJ turned in her chair to face Garcia

"So he didn't tell you anything?" Penelope felt a little weird with everyone staring her down, she had promised not to say anything. But this was her family, her friends. They wanted to help…

"No, just to keep an eye on weird stuff in Boston is all…" JJ folded her hands resting her chin on them as she looked up at Dave.

"Should we call him?" Rossi shook his head

"There's no case yet." Emily slowly stood and looked through the blinds, she had noticed everyone in the office was gathering around the TV.

"Oh I think that's going to change real quickly." She said separating two blinds with her fingers, the others stood up to see what she was looking at. The TV had a headline scrolling underneath it as the anchor woman spoke, they couldn't hear her speak but they all could read what the headline said.

"_Former Detective Tom Shaunessy dies of heart failure."_ JJ promptly left the room to call Hotch, Rossi following behind her. Garcia held a shaky hand to her mouth not taking her eyes from the screen. Derek exhaled deeply exchanging a look with Prentiss.

"Guess the deals off now." She said, Derek rapped his fist against the wall pressing his forehead against it groaning as Emily looked back at the TV screen, an ambulance was taking out a black body bag on a stretcher from Shaunessy's home, photographers and reporters were being held back by the police, some people were throwing items at the former detective's home. Emily sighed heavily, all she could think about in that moment was Spencer, who was alone somewhere with the only survivor of a serial killer who just got his murder card punched. She hoped for Reid's sake that Hotch would bring him back long before anything awful might happen.


	38. Frozen Promises

**Sorry I keep cliff hanging you guys :s, After this chapter it gets in the technical crazy of the reaper case, so I thought I'd put in some fluff before it got all plot driven (lol) anyhoo hope you like it, I will update again soon**

**-CM-**

When the ferry docked Hotch gave Reid the address of his hotel and drove off, Reid stood holding his suitcase in both hands, swaying the case back and forth as he looked back out at the water. The sky was darkening and the clouds began to roll over each other like wild horses in the sky. Aaron had offered him a ride but he declined, the way the weather was coming in perhaps he should have taken the offer.

When the rain had finally set in and was beating down Spencer was still walking aimlessly down the sidewalk, his suitcase at his side as he walked looking down at his feet, looking up every now and again to read street names and building numbers. He had no idea what he was going to do with himself, it made his incredibly distraught. Cars pushed by him cascading waves of murky street water onto the sidewalk, a lady with a newspaper over her head passed Reid as she raced to a bus stop. He stopped next to her as the bus pulled up, its wipers swashing from side to side in perfect unison.

Reid boarded the bus not even sure which way it was going, he didn't much mind though. He used to ride the subway aimlessly in Virginia just to pass the time so this wasn't much different. He shivered as droplets of rain water snaked down the back of his neck as they fell from his hair. The rain pounded tiny drumbeats against the windows of the bus, ripples and rings splashing on the road as the bus pulled up to another stop. Reid sighed closing his eyes a moment and resting his head against the window the bus pulled away and Spencer's head bounced lightly against the glass as the driver continued his route.

He felt numb inside, his hands were cold and his eyes were stinging even though they were closed. The bus let other rider's board and Spencer turned as an old man sat next to him opening up a copy of that days newspaper. Reid glanced at the article printed inside, next to weather and city planning was a full page written about the supposed deal between Tom Shaunessy and the Reaper. The old man looked over at Reid as he noticed him glancing at the article.

"Terrible is what it is." Reid looked up, the man clearly was addressing him

"Yeah… yeah it is." Reid said not really knowing what else to say, the old man flicked the paper in his hands and folded it on his lap.

"The radio is saying that police man is dead now." Reid looked confused

"I'm not sure who you mean." He said somewhat apologetically, the man reopened the paper and pointed to the headline

"That detective… he died about an hour ago." Reid sat back in the seat visibly shaken by the news, the old man didn't seem too bothered by Reid's reaction as he turned the page to look at current sports scores.

"Was getting out of the house when I heard it." He said looking through the paper

"Guess all the shame did his heart in." he said snidely with a bit of a smirk

"That's what happens when you make deals with the devil." He said licking his thumb as he turned the page; Reid didn't want to hear anymore and stood making his way around the man and holding the bar overhead as he walked to the front of the bus.

"Can you let me off please." He asked the driver, who shrugged as they pulled up to a red light, he opened the door and Reid got off, stepping right into a puddle. he jumped onto the curb out of it as soon as he'd felt his socks soak in the water. He groaned pulling his jacket collar up with one hand and stood under the awning of a nearby shop. He studied the street names and looked at the building behind him; he was close to one of George's homes. The rain wasn't letting up and against his better judgement Reid decided to walk the rest of the way to the house.

He had memorized the routes the cab drivers had taken and figured on his own the fasted way to get there. The rain pounded against his skull as he walked briskly along the sidewalk, he stopped as he felt his phone buzzing in his coat pocket but as he lifted it out to open it his wet and frozen fingers lost their grip, Reid dropped his suitcase as the phone bounced off the curb and into the rushing water surging towards the city storm drains. Quickly he grasped the phone but not without falling on his knees and getting one whole arm soaked to save it. Reid groaned as he shook off his sleeve he opened his phone but the screen was blank, the water or the drop must have damaged it.

Reid looked up into the sky with a look of defeat and annoyance sighing, he picked up his suitcase again and kept on walking, water squelching in his shoes, it felt terrible. He was soaked through to his skin now as he rounded the corner into a residential area. Leaves floating down the tiny stream that swirled into the storm drains, Reid quickened his pace as he made his way up to the black fence's gate, surprisingly it wasn't locked and he pushed it open with a long squeal at its hinges. As he finally reached the door to the little white house Reid shook his hands off, they were frigid and numb with cold. He suddenly realised he had no key for this house and groaned looking out into the street, wondering what it was he should do now. Without warning the door swung open and Spencer was pulled into the house by the collar of his jacket. When the door closed behind him he could finally see it was George who pulled him into the house, he looked concerned to say the least.

"What are you doing here?" Foyet asked looking the sopping young man over, Reid shivered and his teeth chattered.

"Oh god never mind." George said undoing the buttons on Spencer's coat and pulling it off him. Reid put his hands around himself but George pulled them away grabbing his hands and leading him into the bedroom.

"You're gonna kill yourself out in that weather Spencer." He said not looking at him, he undid Reid's belt and threw it onto the floor then pulled his vest up over his head, Reid didn't bother to argue as George unzipped his pants and unbuttoned his shirt. Foyet's hands were callused and warm as he peeled the soaking garments from the young man's body. Reid shivered as George pushed him back on the bed and pulled off his shoes and socks with a strong tug. He pulled up the blanket and guided Reid to lie beneath it. Reid watched as George took off his own shirt and jeans and crawled in next to him, he gasped upon feeling Foyet's warm chest press against his cold back.

"Spencer you're freezing to death!" George exclaimed rubbing Reid's arms and holding him close. Spencer's bottom lip quivered and his teeth chattered. George patted down his damp hair resting his chin on his young lover's numb shoulder. They lay there silently until Reid stopped shaking; all the while Foyet rubbed his chest and legs to warm him. Finally he was beginning to warm up and he lay on his back looking over at George whose eyes were searching his for some meaning behind his wet unexpected presence at his front door. Reid closed his eyes a moment as George stroked the side of his face.

"What were you doing out there?" Foyet asked, Spencer sighed as he looked at him

"I don't know, just trying to get out of the rain." He said with a weak laugh, George rolled his eyes.

"If I wasn't here you would be a drowned rat by now." Spencer smiled awkwardly as George rubbed his chest.

"Sorry…" Reid said sheepishly, George sighed shaking his head slightly as he moved his hand in a circular motion over Spencer's chest. Reid breathed deep before he spoke again.

"Are you alright?" he asked, George looked at him a moment with a strange look on his face. It disappeared quickly as he realised what Reid was asking.

"Yes I'm fine." He said staring at his hand as he traced it up to Reid's neck moving wet strands of hair away from the young man's face.

"Do you know what's going on out there?" Reid asked, George looked at Reid with a hardened expression.

"I make it my business to know." He said firmly going back to moving stray hairs about. Reid felt a little stupid for asking, George would be the one person who would keep tabs on anything and everything that had something to do with the Boston Reaper, of course he knew what was happening. That explained why he pulled Reid into the house so quickly, for fear of being seen perhaps.

George groaned and looked at Reid then

"What is it." He said a slight annoyance in his tone; Reid was unsure what he was asking. George narrowed his eyes.

"You're thinking at me again Spencer." Reid blushed a little, though it wouldn't have been seen as his cheeks were still red from the cold, Foyet smiled lightly stroking the side of Reid's face with the back of his hand.

"Sorry… I'm kind of on edge." He said softly, Reid's eyes followed Foyet's fingers as they traced his jaw and the side of his face. His scarring wound was stinging from the cold and his fingers and toes were still quite numb.

"It's alright." Reid said equally as quiet. George's eyes caught his gaze and Spencer felt himself melting into them. George studied his face as they lie there underneath the heavy blanket, the wind whistled outside and the rain beat against the window. The sound of water gushing through the gutter on the side of the house filled their ears as did the splash of puddles washing up against the road as cars moved in the street.

"Are you leaving Boston?" George asked, Reid didn't respond and it worried Foyet.

"I don't want anything to happen to you." Reid said finally, George felt a knot forming in his stomach. His eyes broke away from Reid's momentarily but were guided back when Spencer placed a cool clammy hand on the older man's cheek.

"What if something happens?" George said, fear burning in his words. Reid pulled back his emotions, that was one of his greatest fears at that moment and his eyes glossed at the thought. He pressed his hand against George's face, their eyes locking onto each other's.

"If something happened to you… and I could have stopped it I would never forgive myself." George swallowed hard, he had not counted on this, he needed to know Reid was going to be elsewhere that he would be safe that he would be unharmed by any actions committed in secret, any unspeakable deed Foyet may carry out. The spiral of thoughts was shattered from his mind suddenly as Reid kissed him softly on the mouth. Foyet had not expected that either, which Reid noticed right away.

"George… I love you." He said "I can't walk away knowingly leaving you to fend against a killer who may or may not have a target on your back." George bit the end of his tongue and slowly closed his fist against Reid's chest. Spencer took his hand and held it in his own.

"I don't want you to be in danger." George said with as much conviction as he could muster, Reid held Foyet's hand tightly in his own pressing his cold forehead against his lovers. George closed his eyes as they rested against each other in frustration.

"I'm willing to risk it… for you." Reid said softly, George felt a hot stab of guilt in his chest and couldn't help stifle his breath as he felt he may begin to cry. What had he done now, what was he going to do… his heart ached to be with Spencer but his twisted desire for murder burned and seared his mind with thoughts of violence and anger. Where was the balance he had sustained for so long, why had this love growing inside his chest marred all the carefully calibrated plans he had put in place.

"You can't stay…" George said in a whisper against Reid's lips. Spencer shut his eyes tight trying desperately to keep himself calm.

"I can't let anything happen to you…" he said stroking Reid's cheek with his thumb, Spencer tried to keep from crying, his eyes stung and his mouth hurt as he clenched his jaw tightly. George felt him tense under his touch and it hurt him in a way he didn't think possible.

"Please…" Reid said in all but a murmur. George's eyes were filled with anguish and his face painted in sadness as the young man pressed himself closer to his lover, bringing his hand up and placing it over George's.

"Please don't send me away." He said choking on the last word; George couldn't help but pull the young man close and hold him. Reid whimpered still trying to hold the fear and sadness welling within him down. George rubbed the back of Reid's head as he held him close, Reid's arms wrapped around him in almost a strangle hold. Strangely Foyet welcomed the numbing and constricting feeling of Reid's cold embrace, it was in some way a physical manifestation of his emotions. Cold and painful and oh so sad. He hated the feeling of being helpless, especially against something like this. He didn't want Spencer to feel this way either, he didn't want him here, he was going to be hurt and he didn't want him to see what was going to happen. Most of all… George didn't want to face Reid with what he knew inevitably would happen, this was not going to work out, they wouldn't get another chance to be together like they had… Foyet was a killer and Reid was an FBI agent… the fact that they had gone as far as they did was more than bizarre when George thought about it.

Reid slowly released his restraining grip, he pulled back slowly to face George whose eyes were bright and a beautiful golden apple color, they shimmered with the tears he tried to keep inside his head.

"Promise me…" Reid said, George felt another stab of guilt in his chest

"Promise me we'll be alright." He said knowing full well it was something George could never promise to him; the look in his eyes told him so. George gave a weak smile and kissed Reid gently, who pressed into him lengthening the kiss. George stroked Spencer's damp hair as they gazed at each other, the hypnotic sound of rain pattering against the window outside.

"I'll promise you this…" George said "I love you… and that won't change, no matter what happens." Reid's bottom lip quivered as George pulled the blanket up over their heads. He kissed him once more rubbing his shoulder.

"Don't cry pretty boy." He said softly, "Please don't cry…" the wind blew a wailing tune through the trees, throwing dead leaves up into the cold rainy sky, the clouds were dark and ominous as they rolled across the heavens. Water rushing and pooling in holes and drains on an empty street as two very different but somehow very similar lovers lay together under warm blankets with thoughts of hope and madness in their hearts.


	39. Bipolar Problems

**Another brief chapter, I've been a bit out of sorts trying to figure out the narration for the story. But I will figure it out eventually :P hope you all enjoy the week **

**-CM-**

Hotch threw his phone down on the bed, he had been trying to get a hold of Reid but he kept getting voicemail. Garcia had called him on his way to the hotel to tell him about Shaunessy's untimely passing, which was more than a shock to Hotch since he had only seen the man the night before.

After discussing things with Garcia he decided to linger in Boston for a while longer, he knew what Tom said was most likely true, as soon as he was gone the deal would be broken, there was no point going back to Virginia now. The remainder of the morning was spent talking to Boston PD who was glad to have any help seeing as they were swamped now with civilians acting out, and many traffic violations from people leaving the city for fear of becoming the next victim of the Reaper. The media was having a circus with the whole story, whipping everyone into a frenzy now that Shaunessy had had a heart attack, they were stating just as Tom had that the Reaper would be back to kill more people. It was just what Hotch didn't need to be dealing with at the moment.

The rest of the team was already preparing the jet to take off for Boston; JJ had pulled a few strings and gotten some favors in order to get the BAU officially invited out to Boston again. The Jenkin's case helped in that regard, one serial killer caught with the help of the BAU would hopefully put the city at greater ease having them around, at least that's what Hotch hoped. He was glad to take the target off Boston PD, if his team could be front and center they would be able to better defuse panic… hopefully.

**-CM-**

"No I think you killed it." George said handing the cell phone back to Reid, who groaned. He was sitting up in the bed with the blankets wrapped around him like a giant parka. George had already taken his clothes and put them in the wash leaving Spencer in his birthday suit under the blankets.

"Can I use your phone?" Reid asked tossing the cellphone onto the bed; George was looking through the drawers trying to find Reid something to wear.

"I'd rather if you didn't." he said frankly as he pawed through the drawer, finally pulling out a dress shirt that was still bagged, he tossed it in Reid's direction and went on the hunt for pants now. Reid fiddled with the plastic, opening it at the top and sliding the shirt out, he unfolded it and shook it out unbuttoning it on his lap. George brought over a pair of jeans which Reid frowned at.

"I don't have anything smaller sorry." He said taking the shirt from Spencer, he swiftly undid the remaining buttons and pulled back the blanket wrapped around his young lover. He fanned the shirt over Reid's head and placed it around his shoulders.

"Why is that exactly?" Reid asked putting his arms into the shirt. George knit his brow somewhat confused, Reid clarified.

"The phone." He said looking at Foyet waiting for an answer; George sighed and got up off the bed walking out of the room.

"Because I said no." his voice echoed down the hall back into the room, Reid looked out at him quizzically as Foyet pulled wet clothes out of the washer and tossed them into the dryer.

"Who are you calling anyways?" George asked, "Your anally retentive boss?" Reid pulled on the jeans which felt weird being commando underneath them.

"Don't say he's anal." Reid said buttoning up the shirt; George gave him a sarcastic side smile.

"Why? Because you like it?" Reid screwed up his face.

"Shut up." he groaned walking past George and picking up his wet jacket from the floor shaking it out, George smirked slowly sauntering over to Reid who was still shaking his wrinkled coat.

"You're kind of cute when you're annoyed." he said, Reid groaned unable to shake the creases from his wet jacket. He hung it hard on the door knob and walked back to the bedroom pulling at the back of the jeans that were not at all the right size.

"You know it feels like your purposely trying to aggravate me." He said seemingly annoyed, George was slowly walking behind him as Reid continuously flipped his phone open and closed trying to make it work.

"What's your point?" George asked plainly, Reid turned around with a baffled look on his face

"What reason could you possibly have for wanting to do that?" he asked, now exasperated by the whole situation, he didn't know why George was being so argumentative and annoying suddenly. Foyet chuckled leaning against the dresser and crossing his arms.

"If I had to have a reason for everything I do…" he stopped in midsentence and smirked

"I just do… things." Reid rolled his eyes, "there isn't always a reason." Foyet finished pushing off the dresser and walking towards Spencer, who had his back turned to George as he obsessively prodded the buttons of his phone. George put his fingers in the loops of Reid's jeans and pulled him backwards startling Reid who dropped the phone on the bed looking back at Foyet. George pressed himself close to Reid's back, nuzzling the side of his face. Spencer sighed and went to pick up his phone again but was unable to as Foyet tugged him back again.

"Hotch is probably trying to call me." Reid said becoming frustrated; George kissed the side of Reid's face clearly unmoved by his words. Spencer sighed putting his hand up against George's face, who was now resting his chin on Reid's shoulder.

"You're bipolar." Reid said bemused giving Foyet a slight grin, George laughed lightly.

"I know you are but what am I?" he said mockingly, Reid sighed again as George wrapped his arms around his waist. Reid moved forward once more to pick up his phone but George tugged him back again, Reid screwed up his face looking at Foyet.

"It's dead Spencer… let it go." He said in a flat tone, Reid groaned he felt like he had a toddler gripping onto his leg or something and he was the mother. He placed his hands on top of George's trying to extradite his grasp from around his waist but wasn't successful.

"George." Reid said now clearly frustrated, Foyet turned his head to meet Reid's side glance.

"I have to call my boss, I have to." he said firmly. George turned his head back still resting on Reid's shoulder.

"I'll find you a phone then." He said moving away from Reid and casually walking down the hallway, Spencer watched him as he went around the corner into the living room. He was more than puzzled about Foyet's flip flopped behavior, he'd be very rational and then suddenly like a child denied his favorite toy. After a moment Reid followed in the direction Foyet had gone, when he came to the living room he noticed the basement door was open, the silver lock hanging from the latch that was fixed to the doors frame. Reid craned his neck to look down the stairs, there was a dim light just past the stairs, he could see Foyet's shadow moving. Then without thought Reid stepped forward and began to descend down the old wooden stairs, as he reached the last step he gazed about the room.

George could be heard rummaging in a room somewhere past the one Reid was standing in. Spencer looked about the room the cold of the concrete floor searing into his bare feet as he walked. There were corners and fragments of paper and photo's that had been taped and stapled to the wall near a work bench, bits of plastic and fiberglass were near a dent in the wall. Reid noticed also a black piece of metal that looked like some kind of blade, it was broken off and lying near a chair that was seated at an empty table. Reid walked over to the work bench; the tools were all placed on pegs hanging in random spots, well used by the scuffs and dings in them. There was a vice with metal shavings around it. It was very strange.

Reid noticed a stained rag sitting next to a can of black spray paint, he lifted it to find remnants of heavy black plastic and some pieces of fabric elastic.

"What are you doing down here?" Reid dropped the cloth upon hearing Foyet's voice. He was standing by the empty table, staring at Reid with a look of irritation on his face. Reid wasn't sure what to say.

"Nothing..." was all that came out, George's eyes went from Reid's to the paint stained rag and back again. He lifted one hand to show a disposable cell; Reid nodded hearing the sound of the dryer buzz upstairs. They stood there a moment, Reid feeling quite awkward and George just looking at him, Reid didn't know what he was feeling or thinking for that matter.

George motioned to the stairs with a turn of his head and Reid readily moved past him and up the stairs, Foyet watched him as he disappeared upstairs. He walked over to the pile on the work bench, lifting the rag and looking down at the pieces of fabric and plastic. He brushed them off the work bench into a trash bin placed at the end, looking up at the ceiling as he listened to Reid's footsteps overhead. When he heard the dryer door open he looked back at the work bench, placing his hand underneath it and giving a tug on a handle, a hidden drawer. He looked inside the secret spot at the content inside. He had made a new mask. Foyet traced his finger around the eye holes. he shut the drawer again upon hearing footsteps overhead once more. He turned and made his way up the stairs flicking off the light and closing the door. Reid was going to have to leave, as much as that decision pained him he knew it was the only way he could ensure the young man's safety.


	40. Empty

**I'm sorry it's been a struggle to get stuff done, I have further chapters planned out but have been reworking this one forever trying to get it right. Hopefully the next chapter will be done soon, thanks for bearing with me I know this one is short**

**-CM-**

One awkward phone call with Hotch later Reid found himself being swiftly ushered out the front door, George explained he would need to keep his distance from Spencer if the Reaper was back. He wanted to be safe and he couldn't be with Reid around. As much as Spencer wanted to stay and protest he knew Foyet was right, George would be easier to track with Reid hanging around all the time. The taxi ride to the hotel seemed much longer than it had a few weeks ago. Spencer stared out the window watching droplets of rain water race each other down the glass.

Hotch wasn't thrilled with the news that Reid had already gone to see Foyet after their conversation that morning, but he dropped it informing Reid he was to come to the hotel right away and would be given instructions from then as to where and what his role might be in the Reaper case.

Foyet stood with his back against the front door, he had watched the taxi pull away and carry Reid off towards the hotel, towards the FBI and somehow he knew at that moment things were never going to be the way they were again, they may never see each other again now. Foyet pounded his fist against the door, his eyes closed as he turned his head up to the ceiling; he clenched his teeth as he banged his head on the door a few times. The back of his head was numb, it felt hot as he pushed off the door and walked down the basement stairs again, pulling hard on the secret drawer under his work bench.

His mask lay there with hollow eye holes gaping back at him, he snatched it and kicked the drawer shut, it slammed hard and he heard the wood splinter as it snapped closed.

Foyet collected some items from the spare room adjacent to the main one; he kicked the hidden panel under the stairs and briskly pulled the handle of the box stowed inside the cubby. Hoisting it up and carrying it under his arm as he made his way up the stairs.

The rain was a steady pattering as Foyet headed out the back door; he tugged on the tarp that covered his black car and yanked it to the side, putting the items he'd collected in the trunk. He jogged back into the house and started picking things up. Sheets, clothes and other various items. He pulled out a black garbage bag and stuffed everything inside; he made another quick sweep of the house throwing more things into the bag. Towels, utensils and a pillow from the couch. George stiffly nodded to himself as he made his way back outside, not bothering to close the back door as he did so.

He threw the garbage bag in the back seat and got in the car backing through the locked gate that swung open violently as the car ejected the property and drove away down the muddy alley, splashing a large puddle that washed brown water up against a white picket fence.

Inside the little house the wind whistled through the open door, muddy foot prints tracked across the floor, a wet blanket lying on the bed, the clothes dryer was still warm and a steady trickle of water escaped the kitchen faucet. It was empty now… George wasn't coming back, where he was going he hadn't quite decided but he had many a strange idea floating in his head. What Reid was going to do didn't cross his mind; right now it was clouded with madness with no hope for love to enter soon.

**-CM-**

"You're alright?" Hotch asked, Reid nodded sheepishly at his superior

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." He muttered, Hotch put a hand on Reid's shoulder who looked up at him.

"It's alright, but I expect you to follow direction from now on Reid." Spencer nodded gripping his suitcase in one hand. Hotch had met him in the lobby, he'd noted right away Reid's wrinkled coat and wet suitcase and sighed upon his entry to the hotel. The Reaper case was one that had Aaron's head spinning on a regular basis, and on any other case he and the team would have depended on Reid's uncanny know-how, but now… it frustrated Aaron that there was really no way they could involve him in the case.

"The others should be here soon, why don't you get some rest until then." It was more a statement than a request which Reid once again nodded to as Hotch handed him his room key card and motioned towards the stairs with a turn of his head.

"And please stay in the hotel this time." Spencer gave a weak laugh and nodded again

"Yeah… yes sir I will." He said making his way up the stairs and out of Aaron's sight. Hotch looked out at the rain that hadn't let up at all, he was going to have to gather Shaunessy's evidence and notes from the case, he was sure Tom had done his own work on the side, even after all these years he lay buried in his guilt for making a deal he thought was best for Boston. Hotch uncrossed his arms as his phone vibrated, he reached into his pocket and pulled it out pressing it to his ear.

"Agent Hotchner." Aaron knit his brow as he listened, the connection crackled and whined

"Who is this?" he asked trying to pinpoint a voice or a location but the connection was breaking up.

"You…will see…" was all he got before the call was lost, Aaron looked at the phone.

"_Unknown Number" _was printed on the screen, he didn't have to think on it very hard, he knew somehow, someway this had to be the Reaper already taunting him. Hotch pocketed his phone and made his way outside, there was work to be done.


	41. Fate

**I WILL BE CONTINUING THIS STORY – Its sequel is called "Dangerous Love" please look for it soon (I will put in its description it is the continuation of this story) Thank you to all who have favorited and reviewed this story, this chapter took a very long time, finally I am linking up to the Reaper case, I hope you enjoy it and feel free to comment **

**-CM-**

It was dark when Spencer woke up, he glanced over and saw a black duffle bag on the couch opposite the bed, he pondered its owner a moment before hearing a slight knock at the door.

"Hello?" he managed, clearing his throat as he sat up, the door cracked open to reveal Derek standing on the opposite side. Reid fidgeted his fingers at his side as Derek came into the room and shut the door behind him.

"How you doing Reid?" he asked making his way over to the couch and sitting down on it, Reid repositioned himself on the bed, one leg crossed over his knee as he turned.

"I'm ok… thanks." The silence between them was thick as mud; Morgan circled his knuckles with his thumb resting his elbows on his knees as he looked Reid over.

"I'm sorry." He said, Reid curled in his bottom lip raising his eyebrows at Derek's words. Morgan saw what looked like scepticism on Reid's face but decided to continue.

"I was worried about you, I still am Reid." Spencer turned his head towards the floor as he stood up, brushing his pant legs with his hands to straighten them out.

"Thanks Morgan, but… I can take care of myself." Derek stood with a groan making his way between Reid and the door. He put a hand on Spencer's arm but removed it upon seeing the face Spencer made because of it.

"Look Reid, I know your personal life is none of my business and I'm sorry if you feel like I was trying to influence your decisions, just…. Level with me here… ok?" Reid exhaled deeply looking from his feet to the door then finally at Derek.

"Okay…" he said, Morgan felt the tension in his body relax at the word

"Are we okay then?" Derek asked, Reid feigned a nod making Morgan roll his eyes with a sigh.

"You're gonna make me apologize endlessly aren't you?" Reid half smiled and cocked his head to one side, Morgan smiled back at him.

"I missed you Kid." Reid's smile widened as Morgan put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Yeah me too." he said looking back at the duffle bag again, Morgan followed his line of sight and chuckled.

"Yeah while you're here you're kind of stuck with me." He said, Reid made a bit of a face and Morgan laughed.

"I'll sleep on the couch boy wonder." He said, Reid rolled his eyes

"Was that a jab?" he grinned sarcastically, Morgan put his hands up in protest

"No no no no no, Noo No way." He said, Reid waved his hand at him

"Relax I was joking." Derek groaned

"You're killin' me Reid." Both men laughed and made their way out of the room to meet the rest of the team who were out in the lobby.

**-CM-**

George stood watching the entrance to the hotel, a black hooded sweater pulled up around his face as he watched the BAU team leaving the building.

JJ walking ahead with Garcia who was holding her hand, Prentiss who held the door for Rossi who turned as Reid exited followed by Morgan and Hotch. It was late and they were heading out to eat something that was one thing they could all do and agree on.

Foyet watched the way each one of the agents moved, touched their hair, held their jackets closed and spoke. He watched Morgan place a hand on Reid's shoulder and ruffle his hair and jog ahead to the SUV, Spencer was smiling… he was happy to be with his team again, George hadn't seen him smile that way for some time now. He pushed off the cold brick building he was standing by and trudged down the alley way, kicking a half broken bottle as he walked back to his car that was parked behind a dumpster. He got in the driver's side and watched the SUV's the team had loaded into pull away from the hotel and head uptown.

There was a sickness within Foyet, and it panged at his chest like an animal craving escape. He started the car and headed out in the opposite direction the BAU had gone, he was frustrated and tense… he figured he would find something to quell those feelings… something he enjoyed.

**-CM- Three Hours Later-**

Foyet sat in the darkness of his vehicle; he was parked off the road on route 128 in Massachusetts his vehicle was obscured by the trees. The road he had driven down was empty; he'd seen a few trucks with heavy loads heading out of the city but not much more. An hour had passed and no one had driven by, George had gotten out and thrown some spikes into the road about a half mile from where he had parked and then sat there in the darkness in his car… waiting.

At almost three AM a Jeep passed by, George watched its red tail lights grow smaller as it went by, he saw it bump slightly as it ran over the spikes he'd put on the road… now things were going to get interesting.

"How bad is it?" Nina asked, as Evan exited the vehicle and looked at the tires.

"Ugh! We have two flats." He said in disgust, he turned and peered in the driver's window at her, she groaned

"How did we get two flats?" she complained, Evan sighed and walked to the truck

"I don't know." He said his voice trailing back to her; Nina took a slight breath pulling her cell phone out of her purse

"Alright well I'll call triple A." she said pressing the buttons as she squinted at her watch. Evan pulled out a tire iron and started taking off one of the flats, and at that moment he noticed headlights coming towards them.

George pulled up behind the Jeep and stepped out, his hair was done as it usually was and his glasses were perched on the end of his nose he was wearing a scarf and a fedora.

"What if it was us you'd want somebody to stop wouldn't you?" he said into the empty vehicle, Evan was fiddling with the tire iron and didn't notice as George approached him

"Hey are you alright?" he asked, Evan smiled it was cool out and kneeling on the damp road was not his idea of fun, he pulled his grey toque slightly as he turned to look up at George.

"Oh no I got two flats and … only one spare." He said wringing his hands, inside the car Nina had finally gotten a hold of Triple A.

"Nina Hale, Route 128." She said to the man on the other end of the line. George barely glanced over to see her sitting in the passenger side before turning back to Evan

"Do you want to try one of mine see if it fits?" he asked, Evan shook his head going back to the flat tire

"Oh thanks but my girlfriends on with Triple A." he said not looking up again, Foyet bit the inside of his mouth slightly.

"Well… I'll give you my address if it works you can send me a cheque." He said, Evan grinned up at him a bit dumbstruck by this kind stranger

"Unless you wanna stay out here all night, that's up to you. I just wanted to make sure you were ok." George said waving as he walked back to his car. Evan sat up then

"Hey ugh…" he called out "You know what? Sure, give it a shot right." He said, squinting from the light shining from George's car. Foyet grinned back at him

"You got it." He said rounding his car and opening the trunk. Evan put down the tire iron as he waited for George to return

"My car has two flat tires and we don't have a second spare." Nina said into the phone "Yes just past Needham." She continued as Evan fiddled with the bolts on the tire.

As George opened the trunk he threw off the old hat, scarf and his glasses and pulled on his black hooded sweater, the pockets were heavy as he lifted his own tire iron out of the trunk, his mask stared back up at him with menacing blank eye holes, within a moment it was placed on Foyet's head and his hood was pulled up around it making his appearance that of a demonic shadow, he closed the trunk and headed back towards Evan and Nina.

Evan sneezed and sniffled as he sat back up on his knees, he could hear the footsteps of the kind stranger

"Ah I really appreciate this." he said thankfully, George grinned against the mask

"My pleasure." He said with such malice in his voice Evan looked up at him only to be struck hard in the side of his face with the tire iron. As soon as the young man fell George rounded the back of the Jeep to the passenger's side, Nina screamed as he pointed a gun at her face.

"Gimme your Watch!" Foyet commanded her; she removed it promptly begging him not to shoot her. George licked his lips, pressing a finger to Nina's lips as she cried in fear

"Shh I'm not gonna shoot you." He said calmly placing his gun in his pocket, her face flushed and she breathed heavy as he looked back at her

"Thank you." She said in a relieved squeak, Foyet felt his heart sing

"You're welcome." He said pulling out a knife and slitting her throat, Nina screamed until she no longer had the air or the blood in her body to will her fear to the surface. George felt his hand cramp as he stabbed her one last time in the chest.

"Ugh…" he groaned "forty six." He said to himself

He shook the blade as he stood and wriggled his fingers inside his gloved hand. He stared back at Nina's lifeless body, blood oozing out of her wound tracts. Foyet's attention was caught then by the sound of Evan trying to get up on the other side of the car.

"Nina? I hit my head." he said painfully, blood rushing over his face as he tried to stand. George walked around the car and pulled out his gun once more.

"Nina's dead." He said casually, Evan looked up into the masked face at burning amber eyes.

"Are you scared?" Foyet asked pulling the hammer back on the gun and turning his head to the side, he savored the look on Evan's face, the look of sheer terror in his eyes.

"You should be!" George said as he placed the gun at Evan's forehead and pulled the trigger, as the young man's body fell dead onto the road George felt his face flush with blood and his body tingle.

This was what he had been missing, he lingered there a moment staring down at Evan blood spewing from his head, Foyet reached into his breast pocket and pulled out an old pair of glasses… his glasses that he had hidden for ten years… the keepsake the Reaper had taken from him the night he was supposedly attacked. He grinned as he placed them on Evan's bloodied face. He stooped to collect some of Evan's blood in his gloved hand and smeared an image on the side of the Jeep… a large eye, the eye of providence… of fate.

George shook his gloves again and smiled as he made his way back to his car, he drove backwards away from the scene pulling a U turn and heading back towards Boston. He threw his gloves off into the passenger's side. Hour before he had thrown the garbage bag over the fence near some homeless people who immediately torn into the bag and claimed the contents for themselves. George knew that everything would get spread around the city and contaminated that way. He wanted to erase any traces of Spencer being in that house with him… Spencer.

George slowed a bit as he came to a stop sign and finally stopped. He hadn't thought about Spencer this whole time, Foyet pulled off his mask and tossed it in the backseat gripping the steering wheel tightly…

He wouldn't be able to work the case… anything he contributed could be left out and probably would be since they were involved with each other. George grinned as he continued to drive… maybe he could have it both ways, he'd always wanted to have his cake and eat it too, maybe this was a sign… maybe this was fate.


End file.
